


Scales and Arpeggios

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing and Singing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Pitch Perfect AU, So much of this, not exactly, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross Poldark has been kicked out of his college and sent off in disgrace to finish his degree at a tiny Liberal Arts college in Maine. While there he's going to meet an interesting cast of characters who will change his life. Who knows, he might even find love along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The drive up that Maine coast was supposed to be scenic and enjoyable.

That was of course that the destination was somewhere nice, perhaps a quaint bed and breakfast or a seaside resort with views that would enchant the visitors. It probably didn’t count if you were en-route to a third rate private college which was the only place on the Eastern Seaboard that would take you because you’d been kicked out of your top ranked Business School for misconduct. One could argue that running an illegal gambling ring, turning up to lectures drunk and vandalising the statue of the college’s founder were not the worst offences that could have been committed. God knew, Ross had certainly tried to. 

His parents had been livid.

So now Ross found himself driving the approximately three hundred miles to Winter Harbour on the coast of Maine in weather that was proving to be less than hospitable. His car was steamed up on the inside and Ross made a mental note to call his mother and ask her to sneak him some more money to buy enough alcohol to be able to combat the damp that seemed to be already setting in in Late September. He knew his father wouldn’t, but he had always been able to twist Grace around his little finger. 

One of the conditions of him not being summarily disinherited after his less than becoming behaviour had gotten him kicked out of MIT was that Ross cut back on the drinking. It hadn’t quite gotten to rehab stage yet, but his father had made it clear in no uncertain terms that Ross would be cut off without a cent unless he agreed to the terms which were namely to finish his business degree, marry Elizabeth and join the family firm and produce some heirs to follow in his footsteps.

And that was the whole fucking problem.

It wasn’t enough that Ross had had his entire future mapped out since he was a child, wasn’t enough that his parents and Elizabeth’s parents had socially engineered their engagement when they had barely graduated from high school. He’d been expected to be nothing but the perfect son, a model student and a superlative sportsmen. Which would have been fine except for the fact that he really wanted to do none of those things.

That single little fact was the one thing that had fucked everything else up. Ross could have coped with having to do a degree he had no interest in, take a job he didn’t want and marry a woman he had little regard for if it had only been one of those but there was also the question of his own leanings. During high school, there’d been plenty of clandestine hand jobs and even a couple of blow jobs before he and Elizabeth had become the school’s golden couple and his parents had started keeping a very close eye on him. Elizabeth was even worse. Ross was pretty sure she had as many feeling for him as he did for her, but she sensed an opportunity to join one of Boston’s most high profile families and boost her social profile and her fiercely ambitious nature had made her cling with all the tenacity of a limpet. 

So now here he was. And it had all been because they only way he could face what was going to be his life was to drink himself stupid and get into all kinds of trouble. His parents had berated him, saying that twenty was far too old to be ‘acting out’. But they’d bailed him out of trouble and smoothed things over with Elizabeth’s family who were none too happy with the scandal. 

The last fly in the ointment had been that MIT had refused to have him back, regardless of how much money Joshua was trying to throw at them. Not only that, but there wasn’t a single college in the eastern United States that didn’t have the word ‘community’ in front of it which would take him after what he’d been caught doing. So his parents had hunted through every brochure they could get their hands on and, to his ever loving surprise, Ross had found himself looking at one for a place called Blackwater Liberal Arts College and not hating it. 

It was private and extremely expensive. It was also renowned for several of its programmes. Business was not among them. But they had been the only place that would even look at Ross’ transfer. It was also miles and miles away from both his family and Elizabeth and her family so he’d applied and been accepted. He was still been a little at a loss as to how until his father had revealed that the Poldark money was paying to convert an old waterside building into studio space. And knowing how much his father loathed anything to do with what he thought of as a waste of time, Ross knew how much this was costing him. 

He looked down the road, thick firs in each side obscuring pretty much everything and making it rather hard to figure out where he was. He’d passed Winter Harbour about twenty minutes ago and was debating whether he should pull over and check the map to see if he was on the right road, when a pair of magnificent iron gates came into view on his right. They looked far more suited to rural England than backwater Maine. He slowed and then saw the name Blackwater College over the top arch. He turned in and followed the drive. He’d been told that the admissions office was just inside the gates and looked through the trees, expecting to see a typical office building or maybe a prefab. The quaint white clapboard cottage took him by surprise.

Ross parked and got out. It was just after six and he knew that the office hours were until six exactly but he was very happy to spot a woman coming out of the door before turning to lock it and wondered if he should chance it.

‘Excuse me.’ he said and she looked around.

‘Oh.’ she said and smiled. ‘Can I help you?’

‘My name’s Ross Poldark. I’m supposed to be enrolling tomorrow. I know I’m late but…’ he was surprised to see her shake her head and open the door again.

‘No problem, honey.’ she said. ‘Come on in.’ Ross was bemused. He was used to people in the city being brusque and busy and he’d probably have had the door slammed in his face at any other mainstream college. But the brochure for Blackwater had emphasised that they were ‘friendly and liked to deliver a personalised student experience’. This was obviously it. 

She took him inside and spent the next thirty minutes processing his admission, got him to sign a bunch of papers and handed him his schedule, a map of the campus and a set of keys that looked like it belonged in a Victorian horror story.

‘What is this?’ he asked and she smiled.

‘We’ve put you in Briar House.’ she replied. ‘You were admitted so late in the year that it was unfortunately the only place we could put you. And you said on your application that you play the violin, so we thought you’d be a good fit.’ Ross frowned. He always put the violin thing on any paperwork worth noting. It looked good. Joshua had loathed the fact that he played, but his maternal grandmother had bought Ross lessons and he’d actually been very good at it. But he’d lost the taste for it when all his dreams of pursuing any kind of career to do with music had been very decidedly squashed which had also kicked off his path to self-destruction.

‘Sounds fine.’ he said. At this point he wasn’t really fussed about where he was going. The fatigue from the drive was starting to kick in.

‘Excellent.’ The woman smiled. ‘You can eat in the commissary or prepare your own meal in your dorm house if you like. We look forward to having you, Ross.’

*********

He was now driving through the campus trying to find his dorm house. One of the things that had appealed to him was the fact that all the students lived in converted houses on the very sizeable grounds. That would mean plenty of privacy and that meant Ross could drink himself senseless and hide from the world as much as he wanted until he inevitably fucked up again. 

He was getting frustrated. He’d been driving around but the map didn’t seem to make any sense. Then he spotted two people on the side of the road and stopped the car next to him. He opened the window and then did a double take. They were young women, one very pretty with thick curly red air and the other taller and with bright purple hair. They had a llama between them. It was black and white and wearing a red head-collar. It gave Ross a supercilious look down its elegant nose.

‘Um…hi.’ he said and they gave him a pair of friendly smiles. 

‘Hey yourself.’ The redhead said. ‘You lost?’

‘I think so. I’m trying to find Briar House.’ Ross replied and they gave each other a look.

‘You’re in the Dorm of the Damned?’ the purple haired girl said. She giggled. 

‘Apparently.’ Ross said, wondering what the hell she meant. ‘That is if I can find it.’

‘It’s tricky.’ the redhead said. She had a pretty freckled face. ‘Look, go back along this road and look for a turn off to the left after about fifty feet. It’s easy to miss.’

‘Thanks.’ Ross said and they gave him a wave and carried on walking. Ross watched them disappear into the twilight and shook his head. ‘Guess it takes all types.’

He followed their directions and then saw the barely detectable drive to the right. He turned the car down it, noting that it was hard packed dirt which surprised him. The car’s suspension bounced and rattled and then he pulled into a clearing and stopped. Ross leaned forward and peered through the windscreen. He now understood why the girl had called it the Dorm of the Damned. 

It looked like a house straight out of a horror film. The walls were clapboard but they were painted black. There were no lights on to speak of and there was a set of steps that led up to a porch. It had sash windows and the architecture spoke of rooms that were probably going to be eccentrically designed to say the least. 

Ross got out the car and went to the back. He didn’t have much with him, only a duffle and a couple of boxes of things he thought he’d need. He opened the boot and took his bag out, then let his eyes land on the case at the back. In spite of the fact that he hadn’t played for a year, Ross had brought it with him. He debated taking everything in, then decided that all he really wanted was to get in and go to bed. He was exhausted. 

The largest of the keys opened the front door and Ross stepped in, looking around. The house was in darkness and he felt along the wall until he found the light switch. It illuminated the hall and a staircase. Ross closed the front door behind him and then noticed a floor plan on the wall. He walked over and saw his name printed in a space that was right at the top of the house. He was pleased to see that there was only one other room next to him. The bathroom was on the first floor and so were the other four bedrooms. There was a living room on the ground floor along with a kitchen and laundry room. 

Ross debated checking everything out but then decided against it. He hefted his bag and headed up the staircase, noting how it creaked alarmingly. He got up to the first floor and located the bathroom, a standard college affair with three toilet cubicles and three shower cubicles and three basins. The next flight of stairs up was narrow and he bumped into the wall a few times. At the top of the stairs was a small landing and two doors. Ross went to the one designated as his and unlocked it and went inside. 

It was a very pleasant surprise. 

The room was spacious with wooden floorboards that creaked as loudly as the staircase. There was a walk-in closet with a hanging rail and some shelving and a simple iron bedstead with a bare mattress. There was a dormer window with a desk underneath it and a small wooden bookshelf next to it.

Ross went over and dropped his bag on the bed and then walked to the window and opened it. He looked out and saw that he was at the back of the house. The view looked through trees and Ross caught a glimpse of water on the other side. There was almost no sound at all. Ross heaved a sigh and smiled. It was isolated and quiet and as far from his family as he could get.

It had turned out that Blackwater seemed like it was going to work out after all.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting...sort of.

Ross was awoken by an unexpected sound. It took him a moment to adjust and realise where he was. The darkness in his room was almost absolute and he sat up, listening carefully. Then he realised what the noises were and his face heated up. Whoever it was had no problems with expressing themselves. He lay there and listened to the pants and moans and expletives coming from the room next to him. He was well aware that college dorm walls tended to be thin and he’d been on the receiving end of this kind of noise before. But there was something different this time and it took a few more minutes of listening to clock what is was. When he recognised what it was, Ross froze.

The participants were both male.

That was enough for his mind and body to both go into high alert. He lay there, his eyes wide and stared into the dark as his body reacted predictably to what he now knew was going on. Ross squeezed his hands into fists and tried to will it away but his cock betrayed him and refused to do anything other than get very excited, especially at the noises the louder of the pair was making. Whoever it was very keen on showing his appreciation verbally and the stream of words made Ross’ breath catch and his heart start pounding. He couldn’t help comparing the evidently very good time that was being had with the noticeable silence of the few awkward couplings he’d experienced with Elizabeth before he’d lied and told her that he would feel better if they continued to only have sex after they were married as a mark of his respect for her. He’d been a little surprised that she’d agreed so readily and then realised it was probably a reflection of his own lack of prowess. He’d hidden his lack of attraction by trying to make it was quick as possible, and had even had to fake his climax on several occasions when his body simply had refused to play along. 

‘Come on, harder…fuck, that’s so fucking good…yes.’ The voice was strident and demanding and it had obviously gotten the desired result because the next noise was almost strangled and loud enough for Ross to picture exactly what kind of state the person was in. He imagined skin beaded with sweat and the musky smell of arousal and it was enough to make Ross drop his hand below the covers and reach for himself. 

The man next door started to cry out in a sustained rhythm, obviously along with every thrust, and Ross matched the movements of his hand to it. He stifled his own noises until he heard the man come very noisily and then there was nothing he could do, coming over his own hand and shaking uncontrollably as the man next door moaned like a dying animal through his aftershocks. There was a grunt as his companion got off a few moments later and then the first man laughed. It was light and heartfelt and it made Ross’ stomach do a strange little flip.

‘Jesus fuck.’ the man said. ‘I haven’t been fucked like that since grade school.’ There was a snort of laughter from his companion and that was the point that Ross felt the shame and guilt settle in just like it always did when he was intimate with a man, not that there had been that many. He was always so strict about keeping a lid on it, but now he’d just jerked off to the sound of one of his new housemates apparently getting the fuck of his life. There was the muted sound of kissing and then silence, and Ross waited until he was pretty sure that the pair had dropped off before he risked moving to grab the t-shirt hanging at the end of his bed and clean his hand off. 

He rolled over, tucking himself into the duvet, and let himself wallow in his unhappiness before he finally dropped off again.

********

The next time he woke up it was to a completely different sound. 

Ross lay in his bed and this time he was struck by the beauty of the notes that were being played so effortlessly by the man who’d been so discordant only a few hours before. The fingering was light and just a touch languid and the transitions were so perfect that he was consumed with jealousy for all of five minutes before he gave up and just let the music wash over him. The rich sonorous sound identified the instrument as a cello and the baroque pacing told Ross that the composer being so magnificently interpreted was Bach. He’d never heard a cello be played so well before and Ross felt a deep sadness at the fact that his own playing had been sadly neglected, just one more thing that he’d shown such promise in. Of course the fact that he’d stopped hadn’t been his choice, just like so much else in his life. Music had been the one thing that had made him truly happy and he’d once harboured ideas of being a professional musician until Joshua had told him in no uncertain terms that he was bound for the family mining company. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet pounding up the stairs and then someone hammering on the door of the room next to him. The playing stopped abruptly. Ross heard the sound of the cello being placed aside and the creak of floorboards as the player went to the door and opened it. There was a moment of hushed conversation and then there were two sets of footsteps going down the stairs. Ross lay still and contemplated what his next move was going to be. He now desperately needed to head to the bathroom and he was also starving from opting in favour of sleep rather than food. He wondered how long he could avoid his new housemates for. 

Eventually he couldn’t ignore his bladder any longer and was forced to get up. He rolled out of bed and stumbled around, pulling on a clean t-shirt and then opening the door. The landing was empty and Ross noticed that the door of the room next door was open. Overcome with curiosity he crept out and then peered inside.

It was the twin to his, with the same scarred floorboards and dormer window. That was as far as the resemblance went though. The narrow iron bed had been replaced with a wooden futon, currently covered in rumpled sheets and a duvet bundled into a ball. The walls were covered in posters of horror films and there was a wooden chair next to the futon with a lamp on it. The desk and bookshelf had been dragged from under the window to the opposite wall and there was another chair standing in front of it. The player’s cello was leaning on the chair and the sun reflected off its gleaming chestnut brown surface. The bow was lying on the seat of the chair and there was sheet music scattered on the floor next to it. The whole room smelled like resin, sandalwood incense and sex. It was a heady mixture and it went straight to Ross’ head as he recalled the previous night’s events. There was thankfully no sign of the occupant or his companion, but then Ross caught sight of the used condoms still lying on the chair next to the lamp. 

He stumbled back out of the room, blushing furiously, and scurried back to his room.

**********

Jim got to the front room and joined the rest of the Caterwaulers staring out the window. There was a black SUV parked outside next to Silver’s jeep. 

‘New guy.’ Flint said. The four of them were all lined up, arms folded and looking out the window. He gave Jim a look around Bones’ massive frame. ‘He turned up last night before we got back.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim frowned as he looked at the car. ‘I didn’t even notice the car to be honest.’ He tried not to laugh at the synchronised head turning that followed his words.

‘Well, that’s not a fucking surprise.’ Gunn said. 

‘Yeah, I’m amazed you even managed to make it inside the house this time.’ Silver added. ‘I don’t think Anne and Dem have ever recovered from the porch incident.’ 

‘That was one fucking time.’ Jim retorted. ‘You guys make me sound like a fucking slut.’

‘You are a fucking slut, Jim.’ Flint said. ‘That poor fucking guy, having to listen to you take it up the ass on his first night in.’ 

‘He’s probably mentally traumatised.’ Silver said and they all snickered. 

‘Blow me.’ Jim replied. ‘That’s a nice car though. Why do you think he got put in with the charity cases?’ 

‘Trouble maker?’ Silver postulated. 

‘Ethnic minority?’ Bones said and they all looked up at him.

‘Maybe he’s gay.’ Gunn said. ‘Then at least you’d have a playmate.’

‘Christ.’ Flint groaned. ‘Then we’d never get any fucking sleep.’ 

The sound of a toilet flushing above their heads made them all look up at the ceiling.

‘Sounds like New Boy’s up.’ Flint said. They looked at each other, then made a simultaneous dash for the stair case. There was a moment of furious jostling and elbows in sides before Jim manged to slip through the melee thanks to his shorter stature. He got to the bathroom and charged in only to find it empty. 

‘Great.’ he said as the others fell through the door. ‘You village idiots scared him away.’ They all looked up again as they heard the sound of a door slam overhead. 

‘I say we lie in wait.’ Silver said and the others nodded.

‘Fuck that.’ Jim replied. ‘I have better things to do than hang out with you losers.’

‘Like what? It’s a fucking Sunday.’ Flint said. 

‘Like actually do some fucking work.’ Jim said walking out the bathroom. ‘I’m going to the conservatory.’ He listened to them laughing as he went up the stairs. At the top he considered knocking on the door of the new housemate but then decided against it. He still looked like a fucking mess and smelled like he’d been marinated in cum. It was probably also a good idea to at least make sure he was fully dressed when he met their latest victim.

Especially if he was cute.

**********

Ross stood with his ear pressed to the door and listened to the person from the next room walk back inside. He really didn’t want to meet anyone, not just yet. 

He went back to his bed and sat down. Thankfully there was still a three quarter full pack of potato chips in his bag and Ross dug it out, got back under the covers and started munching. It wasn’t breakfast food, but he didn’t care. Especially after hearing the crazy people he was apparently sharing a house with come storming up the stairs like a herd of rampaging buffalo. He’d barely made it out of there in time to escape.

No, it was much safer to just stay in bed.


	3. The Blackwater Caterwaulers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross learns more about his housemates.

Ross hid in his room until just before twelve. He could hear noises from downstairs and he decided to rather see if he could wait it out. He did get out of bed and made a start on unpacking his bag, hanging up his clothes and packing his belongings away. He didn’t really have anything to make his room more homely. He made his bed and once he was finished he contemplated going to have a shower. If he moved quietly enough hopefully the other people in the house would give him space for a little bit longer until he’d processed the changes around him. Ross opened the door a crack and peered out. 

Two pairs of eyes, one steel blue and one dark like his own, peered back in. 

He got such a fright he stumbled back over his own feet and ended up falling on his ass. He barely had a chance to protest before the two people stormed in and helped him to his feet.

‘Damn son.’ The speaker was an undeniably handsome young black man with close cropped hair and a goatee. He was wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts and a Detroit Pistons tank. ‘You sure scare easy.’ His dark brown eyes were twinkling. 

‘Yeah well, I’m not exactly used to being stalked by my prospective housemates.’ Ross blurted out before he could remember his manners. He expected an adverse reaction but instead he got a pair of grins and then the blue eyed man slapped him on the shoulder. Ross noticed that he was deeply tanned and had thick dark brown hair with curls that could rival his own worn in a ponytail. He was also in shorts and a Miami Heat tank. 

‘Get used to it.’ he said and there was a distinctive Hispanic tone to his voice. ‘We’re all mad here.’

‘Did you just quote Alice in Wonderland?’ Ross asked with a frown and their smiles grew wider.

‘I think he’ll do fine.’ the young black man said. He held out his hand. ‘I’m James Magraw but you can call me Flint.’ Ross shook the offered hand, wincing slightly at the crushing grip. 

‘And I’m Juan Argento, but you can call me Silver.’ The other man said and Ross shook his hand in turn.

‘Ross Poldark.’ he offered. ‘And I don’t have a nickname.’

‘No problem.’ Flint said, smiling broadly. ‘Ross it is.’

‘Tell us, Ross.’ Sliver said. ‘Are you a man who likes the finer things in life?’

‘That depends.’Ross said, looking suspicious. These two were way too cheerful for his liking. ‘What exactly would you be referring to?’

‘Pizza and beer, my good man.’ Flint said and Ross relaxed a little.

‘I might be persuaded.’ he replied and they nodded approvingly.

‘In that case, get your ass dressed and come on down. You can meet the others.’ Silver said. Ross’ reaction was involuntary. His eyes flicked in the direction of the room next door, something that did not go unnoticed. Silver chuckled.  
‘Don’t worry.’ he said. ‘Jim’s out. You’ll no doubt get the pleasure of meeting him later.’

‘Yeah.’ Flint said, his smile wicked. ‘Bet that was one hell of a welcome party last night.’ Their casual acceptance of what their housemate had been up to made Ross feel better and also prompted a little boldness on his part.

‘Is he always like that?’ he asked and this time they both laughed. 

‘Christ, yes.’ Flint said. ‘You’re going to have to get used to it. Jim’s bedroom should have a revolving door with the amount of ass he gets.’

‘Fuck knows how he manages it.’ Silver said. ‘We have a theory that he can telepathically sense another gay guy in a thirty mile radius.’ That made Ross’ stomach lurch.

‘So that wasn’t his...’ he stumbled a little ‘regular partner?’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Flint roared with laughter. ‘Fuck no. The day Jim Hawkins actually commits to something that lasts longer than a one night stand the fucking sky will fall in.’

‘Enough talk.’ Sliver declared. ‘Food. Then we can interrogate him.’ 

*********

Jim looked up as Demelza walked in, her diminutive frame dwarfed by her cello case. She stomped over to him and heaved it off her shoulders.

‘Where’s Gunn?’ she asked and he grinned. 

‘Probably helping the rest of them torture the new housemate.’ he said and she snickered.

‘We met him last night while we were getting Garrick back.’ she said and Jim raised his eyebrows at her.

‘How did he get out again?’ he asked. ‘I thought you two llama-proofed the gate.’

‘So did we.’ Demelza made a face as she opened the case and took out her cello, screwing the stand into the bottom. ‘Turns out Garrick knows how to open it.’ 

‘How far did he get?’ Jim asked. Garrick’s reputation as an escapologist was well known and well deserved. 

‘He got as far as the Henderson farm.’ Demelza said. She picked up her bow and came to sit in the chair opposite Jim. ‘Anne had to lure him out of their field with a handful of gummi bears.’ Jim chuckled and shifted position. 

‘What do you want to play?’ he asked and Demelza looked thoughtful then glanced at her watch.

‘Anne’s going to be here in about fifteen minutes. How about we do the Kummer to start and then when she gets here we can do the Handel?’ she asked and Jim nodded. 

‘Sounds good.’ he said. Demelza smiled and started her warm ups. Jim waited patiently as she did the routines, knowing that he was just as thorough in his preparation. Demelza was a perfectionist just like himself which was part of the reason that they were such good friends. She understood the drive that made him practice pieces until his fingers were raw and his arms ached because it was the same drive that made her do the same. And while they had only met in high school when Demelza’s parents had been killed in a car crash and she’d come moved with her aunt to live in Machiasport so she could have a new start, it hadn’t taken long for them to fall in with each other. That had been when Jim was a freshman and getting shoved into lockers for being small, gay and musical as he put it. They had met at the house of Mrs Stevenson, Jim’s cello teacher and the only one in a hundred mile radius. Their first interactions had been tentative as they felt each other out but Jim had liked the freckle faced girl with a feistiness that matched his own.

He’d always been a target for the bigger boys at school but that had been before a curly haired spitfire had entered his life and the very next time Jim had gotten cornered, Demelza had jumped on the back of the biggest offender and bitten him on the ear. That had been after kicking him in the balls. They had ended up both being sent to the principal’s office and become best friends forever. Demelza’s aunt had turned out to be a black belt in karate and she’d taken him under her wing and taught him how to defend himself from the jocks who would pick on anyone who they considered different or felt threatened by. They had spent the next three years attached at the hip, playing in recitals and at concerts together and spending most of their time in each other’s company. The fact that Demelza was as gay as he was had only bonded them further and they had ended up going to prom together in defiance of the school board’s assertion that they couldn’t bring a date who was the same gender as themselves. 

He watched as Demelza settled herself and smiled at him, their unspoken signal that she was ready to play. Jim returned the smile and raised his bow.

********

The pizza turned out to be home-made and Ross was in awe. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer and listening to the other four entertain him with stories of their first year together. In addition to Flint and Silver, there was Bones and Gunn. Bones was a giant of a young man, standing almost six seven in his Spiderman socks. His corn blond hair was buzz cut and stuck up like he’d stuck his finger in the socket. By contrast Gunn was short and Korean American, his affable smile and dark eyes a little glazed from the joint he was happily toking on. 

‘So you’re all on scholarship?’ Ross asked.

‘Yup.’ Gunn mumbled through a mouthful pf pizza. ‘We’re all poor as fuck but musically gifted.’

‘What are the odds?’ Ross couldn’t help but smile. All his trepidation had been dispelled by the discovery that the people he was sharing a house with were obviously very odd, but also very nice.

‘Pretty damn good actually.’ Flint said. He downed the last of his beer and burped loudly. Ross was having a hard time reconciling the knowledge that he was a viola player with what he was currently seeing. In fact they were all string musicians. Silver was a violinist, Gunn another cellist and Bones played the double bass. He’d also been given a complete run down of the campus, who was who in the faculty, the names of the buildings and the best place to go running once they’d discovered that was Ross’ preferable form of exercise although they had warned him that Garrick may be encountered and was best to be avoided. 

The one thing that Ross had been interested in finding out about though as the person who had the room next to him and he’d engineered his questions to give him some information to go on. He’d learned that Jim was the only local in the group. Flint was from Detroit, Silver from Miami, Bones from Des Moines and Gunn from Omaha. But other than that, the group had been surprisingly reticent about the sixth member of the household. 

‘So what are classes like?’ Ross asked.

‘Depends on who you got.’ Gunn said. He was the only one also taking some of the same things Ross was. ‘Most are pretty straightforward, leaves you lots of time for practice.’

‘What practice?’ Ross frowned.

‘Music practice of course.’ Flint said and Ross grew even more confused.

‘Why would I be practising music?’ he asked. 

‘Dude.’ Silver said. ‘We saw your violin in the car.’ Then Ross put two and two together.

‘Actually I’m not taking any music classes.’ he said. ‘And I don’t play. Not anymore.’

‘No?’ Bones said and he and the others exchanged looks. ‘Then why are you in with us?’

‘Yeah.’ Silver said. ‘You’re not a charity case and you’re not a muso, so what are you?’

‘I guess it’s because I applied late.’ Ross said, hoping they would buy it. ‘They said they didn’t have anywhere else to put me and because I used to play they thought I would fit in here.’

‘So you do play?’ Bones asked, his face a picture of confusion.

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘I haven’t played in over a year.’

‘But you bought it with you.’ Gunn said. He leaned over the table, one black eyebrow arched. ‘Why would you do that if you don’t play?’ Ross opened his mouth to give an answer and then realised he didn’t have one, so he shut it again. The others looked at him expectantly. 

‘I don’t honestly know.’ Ross eventually replied and realised it was the most truthful thing he’d said all day. 

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Flint was grinning. ‘You’ll play.’ Ross looked at him, then at the others who were all grinning. Suddenly he had a feeling that his life was about to take a very odd turn.

**********

Anne, Jim and Demelza walked across to the Student Union to go and hit the vending machines for sodas and candy. 

‘He looked nice.’ Anne said. She was holding Demelza’s hand and they were swinging their arms between them. ‘Lots of hair.’

‘Lots of hair?’ Jim looked at her. ‘Okay that’s a tad bizarre.’

‘No, his hair’s kind of long I mean.’ Anne replied. ‘Black. Very curly.’ She shrugged. ‘You know me. Cute guys kind of pass me by unless they're Flint.’

‘He had nice eyes from what I could see.’ Demelza said. ‘Dark.’

‘Great.’ Jim laughed. ‘That’ very helpful.’ 

‘It was dark.’ Anne replied. ‘He does have a nice voice. Kind of dark and velvety.’

‘He sounds like formal wear.’ Jim said and Demelza caught his eye and giggled.

‘Guess you’ll find out when you get back.’ she replied. 

‘That’s if he hasn’t been scared off.’ Jim said pulling a face. ‘I was kind of not expecting anyone to be there last night. I may have gone to town.’

‘How bad was it?’ Demelza asked and he looked sheepish.

‘Let’s just say I was giving a lot of instructions.’ he said. ‘Christ, He probably thinks I’m a complete pervert.’

‘You are.’ Demelza said with a cheeky grin. ‘But you wear it so well.’ 

**********

Ross ended up being more or less shanghaied into a tour of the grounds and a game to basketball to follow. The others were all bouncing around with the kind of enthusiasm usually displayed by puppies that have discovered their legs and he really couldn’t say no in the face of their insistence. 

He had to admit thought that he found their friendliness rather touching and put it down to Blackwater being such a tiny institution. They only had about three hundred and fifty students, which had been the equivalent size of just his business class at MIT. It was clear that they were all tightly knit, and they had told him that they had all been together for the past year. The other thing he noticed was that they were never silent. Even while they were cleaning the kitchen there was a constant hum of song and the tap of beats being played out on surfaces and it was having a very strange effect on him. They were now in a bunch, all singing together in varying harmonies, and Ross found himself humming along. They all had wonderful voices, ranging from a clear counter-tenor (Silver) to a surprisingly deep bass (Bones) and they picked up each other’s cues and went with it with no trouble at all.

‘You sing really well.’ He said and Flint grinned.

‘All part of being a Caterwauler.’ he said. 

‘A Caterwauler?’ Ross asked, not sure if he’d heard correctly.

‘It’s our acapella group name. The Blackwater Caterwaulers.’ Silver replied, dodging a shoulder bump from Gunn. ‘You should consider joining.’

‘Oh, I don’t sing.’ Ross said automatically and Silver raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘You hum in tune pretty good.’ he said and Ross, not knowing what to say, simply shrugged. 

‘So, down that path is the beach.’ Flint said pointing down a worn footpath. ‘It stretches for about a mile and then picks back up and takes you through the woods to come back here. It’s about a six mile round trip, seeing as you like running, and it’s more fun that just running around the football field.’

‘Cool.’ Ross said. ‘What about classes?’

‘They’re all in the main house, unless you’re a music or arts major.’ Gunn said. He was now dancing around Bones to avoid Silver. ‘Music is in the conservatory and art is in the studio out in the bluff. The view from there is amazing.’ 

‘And the other students?’ Ross asked. 

‘We’re all pretty much dotted around.’ Flint said. ‘My girlfriend lives in Clematis House. You ran into her last night.’ He grinned. ‘The one with the purple hair and the llama.’ 

‘Oh, that was your girlfriend?’ Ross asked. ‘Who was the other one?’

‘That’s Jim’s best friend, Dem.’ Silver said. ‘She’s a cellist as well.’ 

‘And a world class drinker so don’t accept anything she ever gives you in a paper cup.’ Bones intoned and Ross looked up at him. The man was like a walking brick wall. The others had told Ross that he was one of the school’s defensive ends, and the thought of him playing classical music was a little bit incongruous. 

‘So what about you?’ Gunn asked, falling into step next to Ross. ‘You got a girlfriend?’

‘Or a boyfriend?’ Silver added.

‘Or both? Or neither?’ Flint was grinning. ‘We do not discriminate, as you can probably tell.’

‘Actually I’m engaged.’ Ross found himself saying, purely as a defensive reaction. And it had been true up until a month previously when Elizabeth had thrown her Tiffany solitaire back in his face in a very dramatic fashion. They were barely on speaking terms anymore.

‘Wow.’ Flint frowned. ‘Aren’t you a little young?’

‘Hey.’ Silver said, elbowing Flint in the side. ‘No judging.’

‘Sorry.’ Flint held up his hands. ‘No judging.’

‘It’s okay.’ Ross said. ‘Her name’s Elizabeth.’

‘Nice.’ Flint said. ‘Where’s she studying?’

‘Actually she doesn’t.’ Ross said and was about to get ready to explain why when Flint’s face lit up and he waved.

‘Hey baby!’ he shouted and Ross followed his line of sight to see three people walking about a hundred yards from them. There was a distinctive purple head and another of bright copper. The third one Ross didn’t recognise, but the sun hit it and bounced off, making the person’s hair gleam like burnished gold. He could also see that it was a man, short in stature and compactly built. All three of them raised their hands and kept walking. 

‘That’s Anne.’ Flint explained. ‘The redhead’s Dem and the dude is Jim.’ That got Ross attention and he took another look, but the trio had turned away from them so all he could see was the back of the person that had woken him up the night before. 

‘Where are they going?’ he asked and Silver shrugged. 

‘Probably down to the beach.’ he said. ‘You’ll get to meet Jim later.’ There was a round of snickers. ‘Officially.’ 

‘Great.’ Ross was still staring after the three others who were now almost lost among the trees. ‘Can’t wait.’


	4. Hello There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the inevitable happens...

There were three things Ross came to realise after an hour in his new housemates’ company. The first was that he was out of shape for basketball and needed to do some serious catching up if he was going to play regularly with them, which he had decided he would be doing because it was actually the most fun he’d had in a year. The second was that they actually didn’t shut up. At all. The singing that had started when they had left the house had continued when they got to the court and all the way through the game. In five part harmony no less, and their repertoire was impressive. The third was that apparently news had gotten round campus that there was a new boy in town and a fairly sizeable crowd started to gather to watch them play. By the time they’d completed five games, Ross was sweaty and exhausted.

‘Fuck this.’ he panted, bent double. ‘You guys are wearing me out.’

‘You need to get fit, Poldark.’ Flint was grinning. ‘We need some new blood in this place and the team is looking to recruit. You’re not half bad.’

‘Well, that’s not happening tonight.’ Ross straightened up. ‘I’m going back.’

‘We’ll catch up with you later.’ Silver said. Ross gave them a wave, collected his shirt from the fence and started to head for the dorm house. He didn’t miss the speculative looks and whispers he got as he left the court. He jogged back to the dorm, taking it slowly. When he approached he noticed that there was a light on upstairs.

That meant the housemate was back.

Ross walked up the stairs and peered inside the front door. He couldn’t hear anything and went inside, walking up to the first floor. Then he realised that the light was from the bathroom, but couldn’t hear anything so he left and headed upstairs.

When he got to his room, he switched the light on and then did a double take as the largest black tom cat he’d ever seen in his life stretched luxuriantly on his bed and glared at him with baleful green eyes. Ross glared back.

‘Where the fuck did you come from?’ he asked. The cat licked a front paw and ignored him. Ross frowned and then decided to check next door. He went out and hesitated for only a second before raising his hand and knocking. There was not answer. Ross sighed. ‘Guess you’re still out.’ he said to his non-existent floor-mate and then went back inside his room. He went to the closet to retrieve a fresh t-shirt and some sweat pants then grabbed his washbag and slung his towel over his shoulder. As he did so, there was a thump and then the cat came over and weaved himself through Ross’ legs. Ross smiled and bent down, scratching the cat behind the ears and getting a purr worthy of a motor boat in return. ‘Are you the official welcome wagon?’

The cat sniffed at his fingers and Ross laughed and straightened up. He toed off his shoes and socks and then padded barefoot out of his room and down the stairs to the bathroom. He was humming to himself when he pushed the door open and went in, too distracted to notice that one of the showers was on.

It was the singing that pulled him up short, the voice perfectly modulated and clear as a crystal bell.

_Everybody wants to be a cat._  
_Because a cat’s the only cat who knows where it’s at._  
_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat_  
_'cause everything else is obsolete_

Ross stopped dead and the singing cut out. He stood, listening to the sound of the water. All that could be seen of the singer was a Star Wars towel hanging over the third shower cubicle door and a pair of feet, which turned towards him. Ross noticed a sharp fresh smell in the air, like sea water.

‘So I guess you’re the new guy.’ The voice held an undercurrent of gentle mocking humour. Ross was at a loss.

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘Which makes you the guy next door. Right?’

‘Right.’ There was a beat of silence. ‘I’m Jim.’

‘Ross.’ Ross wanted to turn tail and hide. The voice was almost as musical as the cello he played.

‘Nice to meet you, Ross.’ Jim said, and there was now more than a hint of laughter in his voice. ‘I’m sorry we met under such awkward circumstances. I don’t normally try and freak my floor-mate out until at least a week has gone by.’ It took Ross a minute to realise what he was referring to, and then he blushed frantically as he remembered the noises that had come from Jim’s room and what he’d done to them. Not wanting to see the person he was speaking to, he ducked into the closest shower cubicle, making sure to leave the one between them empty, as it would keep him safe. He lcked the door behind him and leaned against the tiled wall.

‘It’s fine.’ he blurted out. ‘Really.’

‘So you have no problem with what you heard?’ Oh yeah, that was definitely laughter. It made Jim’s voice light and playful.

‘None at all.’ Ross replied. He placed his overheated face against the tile. ‘Just so long as you let me get some sleep we’ll be dandy.’ Now he got an actual laugh and Ross bit his lip. It was a great fucking laugh.

‘That’s good to know.’ Jim said and then the water switched off. There was the sound of the towel being pulled down and then Ross could hear that Jim was obviously drying himself off. ‘Did the guys drag you to play basketball with them?’

‘They did.’ Ross replied. He took a deep breath.

He could do this.

‘Yeah well, be careful.’ Jim said. ‘Before you know it you’ll be dragged in to every stupid game they play on campus.’ There was the sound of the cubicle door opening and then he walked past. The feet stopped out Ross’ cubicle. ‘Oh, Flint said you play the violin. You should come next door some time. I have some cool pieces we could play together if you want.’

Then the feet moved on and Ross was left alone in the bathroom.

‘God damn it.’ he muttered. There was a flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

He showered in silence, washing the sweat off of him and trying to ignore that lingering oceanic scent that seemed to be driven to play havoc with his hormones. When he was done, Ross dried himself off and got dressed. When he came out the bathroom, he could hear the others downstairs, laughing and yelling at each other. That was good, it meant the coast was probably clear.

He ran upstairs and went to his door. He opened it and discovered that the cat was back on his bed, curled up on his pillow. Ross chuckled and walked to the closet to put his washbag away and hang up his towel. Then he crossed to the bed and sat down, running his fingers through the cat’s thick fur. The cat squinted at him and turned so Ross could scratch under his chin.

‘I see you’ve met Mr Black.’ The voice at his doorway made him turn in surprise and then Ross wished he hadn’t. The person leaning in his doorway was not what he’d expected at all.

He was on the short side, but built with clearly defined muscles in his forearms and broad shoulders. He had a fading summer tan which made his blue-green eyes pop and bright blond hair cut short, and the tight black t-shirt he wore revealed a beautifully done monochromatic full sleeve tattoo on his left arm, a design of ships, skulls, roses in bloom and a great white shark. The tattoo more than anything made Ross stare. This was not what he’d expected such an accomplished cellist to look like, not to mention a gay accomplished cellist.

Jim gave him a friendly smile and two deep dimples appeared in his clean shaven cheeks, and Ross’ hormones got a serious case of the vapours.

_Oh no. He’s hot._

‘So that’s what you look like.’ Jim said, his voice speculative. ‘I was wondering.’ The smile got wider. ‘You suit your voice actually.’

_Fuck. Is he flirting with me? No, he couldn't be. Why did he have to be hot?_

‘Thanks.’ Ross said. ‘I think.’ Jim snorted with laughter and walked into the room. He passed Ross and bundled up the giant cat in his arms.

‘Sorry about him.’ he said, hefting the cat like it was a baby. ‘He kind of thinks he owns the place.’ Mr Black sank back into his arms, looking completely nonplussed.

‘He’s yours?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded.

‘Yeah.’ He chuckled. ‘Although if he could talk, he’d probably claim I’m his. You know what they say about cats, right?’

‘No.’ Ross couldn’t help staring. Not to mention that amazing smell was now invading all his senses.

‘Dogs have owners and cats have staff.’ Jim replied. ‘If he invites himself in, feel free to chuck him out.’

‘It’s no problem.’ Ross said, maybe a little too quickly if he was being honest. ‘I like cats.’

‘Me too.’ Jim said, He turned. ‘The guys are making dinner. I’ll see you down there?’ Ross nodded and watched him walk out with Mr Black still in his arms. He went and closed the door behind him and then leaned against it.

‘I am so fucked.’ he muttered to himself.

*********

Jim headed downstairs, humming to Mr Black as he went. The cat gave him a bored look and then twisted out of his arms and jumped down as they got to the kitchen. Inside the other Caterwaulers were in the middle of a chilli reheating session. There was a box of pre-made taco shells on the table and Gunn was at the stove stirring the pot. Half of Bone’s giant frame stuck out the fridge a he hunted for condiments. Flint and Silver were already at the table. They raised their beers at him.

‘Ahoy matey.’ Flint said. ‘So, did you meet him?’

‘I did.’ Jim walked over and looked over Gunn’s shoulder. ‘He seems okay.’

‘He’s actually very cool.’ Bones came to the table with an armful of bottles and jars.

‘Yeah.’ Silver agreed. ‘But it’s still weird. He’s from Boston. And his family’s loaded.’

‘How do you know that?’ Jim asked, getting himself a soda out the fridge. He cracked the top and went to sit with them, pulling one foot up onto the chair.

‘We googled him.’ Flint said. ‘And he wasn’t kidding about being engaged either. There was a fucking notice in Vanity fucking Fair.’

‘He’s engaged?” Jim said, hiding the little flash of disappointment. ‘Isn’t he kind of young?’

‘She’s even younger.’ Silver said. ‘She’s hot though.’

_Yeah? So is he._

Jim shut the thought down as quickly as it arrived. He had to admit, it had been a surprise. He’d been expecting some preppy clean cut Abercrombie college boy. What he’d seen was a somewhat gangling young man with thick curly black hair that hung in his eyes like some ridiculous Romantic poet, and a pair of deep hazel eyes that made him look like a gorgeous deer in the headlights. Not to mention a pair of fucking legs like no tomorrow. It was a miracle Jim had managed to stop himself drooling on the spot.

He really didn’t need this in his life right now. Especially if the guy was engaged.

It really didn’t matter that Ross Poldark liked cats. And was hot. And just his fucking type. And played the violin.

_I am so fucking screwed._

‘Jim!’ It was Flint. Jim suddenly noticed that they were all looking at him. He stared back at them, challenging them to even say a word.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘Did you tell him to come down for dinner?’ Gunn asked.

‘Yes.’ Jim snapped back, embarrassed to have been caught in his own head. ‘I did.’ He frowned.

He didn't even know the guy and he was already getting distracted by him. This did not bode well at all.


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has an early morning proposal.

It took Ross a couple of weeks to settle in both in classes and the dorm house. It was a learning curve for him. At MIT he’d been in the best and oldest fraternity, surrounded by people just like himself. None of them worked and all of them partied. Ross knew that if he hadn’t been kicked out, he probably would have failed his course as he’d enjoyed the lifestyle to the maximum.

It had come as a surprise to him to find out that the Caterwaulers were actually a hard-working group, and not just in the college sense. They actually all had jobs to supplement their scholarships which simply extended to course fees and accommodation. Flint and Silver both worked in the commissary kitchen which was why the dorm was often flooded with leftovers, one of the perks they received. Gunn worked in the campus laundry and Bones as a groundsman. They were all paid enough to keep them in a continuous stock of soda, beer and snacks. Ross also found out that all of them also took music gigs when and how they could. He had to admit that he was a little blown away by their entrepreneurial spirit. They did take time out of their schedules though to orientate him, having apparently decided that he was now one of them. They showed him the lectures rooms and study halls, dragged him to the library to get his reading list sorted and told him which professors were the ones to watch out for.

The household bills were split six ways and Ross happily chucked in his share. Grocery runs were done with all of them piling into Silver’s jeep and heading to Winter Harbour. On his first official trip, Ross watched them squabble like small children over which cereal to buy because they couldn’t afford six different types. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, chucked one of each variety in the cart and plucked the list from Silver’s fingers. The rest of the shopping trip saw the Caterwaulers trailing along behind him, Flint pushing the cart, while he got everything from the list, plus enough beer to last them at least a couple of weeks and enough snacks to bury them in. When he got to the check-out he handed the rather stunned cashier his gold card and paid for the lot. When they all protested vehemently he glared at them and told them to shut up and that that was his thank you to them for being so nice to him in his first week. In truth the week’s groceries for six of them was less than he’d used to spend on a night out.

Jim was the only one that didn’t work, but then he spent almost all his time either in his room practising or at the conservatory practising and Ross quickly got used to being woken up by Jim’s cello playing first thing in the morning as he was a natural early riser, always the same routine of warm ups and then one of the Bach Cello Suite pieces that he seemed to love. Ross found that he liked to lie there and listen to him play, Jim’s mood coming through in the choice he’d make each morning. He was as elusive as he’d been those first couple of days, usually gone by the time Ross actually got up to go shower. When Ross questioned this, the others told him that Jim was the son of a lobster fisherman from a town on the north coast and that he spent the summers working on his dad’s boat to build up enough savings to mean that he didn’t have to work during term time, but that with that came the habit of getting up at five every morning. That explained the summer tan and the propensity for complex suites early enough that they were played into a quiet house.

And because Ross was now being woken as a matter of course he got into the habit of running every morning, following the forest track down and then coming out at the beach. It took him a week before he realised that he wasn’t alone down there. Classes only started at nine so he often wondered where Jim went. It was the first Friday there that he discovered the beach was Jim’s hiding place.

He’d stopped to rest up on his second circuit. The September air was chillier up in Maine than it was in Massachusetts and Ross stood and panted, watching his breath steam in the air. Then his gaze fell on the flat stretch of rock that jutted out into the sea, then he saw the solitary figure. It took him a while to recognise who it was and he walked a few paces towards the rocks and then he realised that it was Jim, bundled up in his navy pea coat with his beanie pulled down over his blond hair. Ross had stared as he walked across the rocks, looking for pebbles that he sent hurtling into the waves. Part of him wanted to approach Jim, maybe talk to him a bit. They hadn’t really spent a lot of time together, kind of only seeing each other around campus, although Jim was very friendly when they did bump into each other.

The other Caterwaulers, however, had pretty much subsumed Ross into their life of strange rituals and bonhomie. He found himself with barely a moment to spare, and they dragged him out with them to the bar on the road between the college and Winter Harbour which was the unofficial college hangout. That had been where he’d spent Friday and Saturday night, laughing at his new friends’ stories and playing pool. He’d been officially introduced to Anne and Demelza and Garrick and felt like he was finally starting to get to grips with his work. It was good, although he noticed that Jim didn’t join them. He had come home from visiting his family as they were getting home on Friday night and then had disappeared in his truck on Saturday night and not returned until Sunday midday. When Ross had questioned this the Caterwaulers had been cagey about where Jim had gone and that sent his alarm bells ringing. He was at Blackwater to stay out of trouble, not get into it.

Still, his attention drifted and came back to rest on the man who occupied the room next to him.

Ross was at a loss. He couldn’t understand why Jim seemed to draw him in the way he did. He’d been attracted to lots of guys before, fooled around with a few of them. But this was different. Jim, with his cool sea-coloured eyes and his slightly mocking smile, made Ross’ heart thump loudly and his palms get sweaty. So finally, after two weeks of cat and mouse, he decided to take the bull by the horns.

*********

It was the second Friday of Ross’ time at Blackwater. The week was turning out to be quite a doozy so far, with his professors all slamming him with assignments and the Caterwaulers in a general state of overexcitement because it was recruitment week. They needed a new tenor as theirs had since graduated the previous year (and vacated his room where Ross now resided).

It started as all mornings did. Ross was buried up to his nose in his duvet. Mr Black had apparently decided that he liked Ross’ bed as much as he liked Jim’s and had taken to splitting his time between their rooms. This morning he was under Ross’ chin, purring like a piece of farm machinery. Ross didn’t mind because the huge cat was warm and soft and Ross had a secret weakness for snuggling with him, so he purposely left his door ajar. If that meant he could also hear Jim’s music more clearly, then who was to know?

The sounds of Jim tuning his cello came first, then the pattern of warm ups. Ross felt a wistfulness as he remembered how soothing he’d always found his own warm-ups. All the music in the house had brought back to urge to play so strongly that he’d actually take his violin out of its case a few times, but he hadn’t gotten up the nerve to play it yet. The warm ups faded away and there was the sound of Jim shifting in his chair. Then the first notes sounded and Ross smiled as he listened. He leaned over and looked at his clock and saw that it was just going half six.

This morning it was the Prélude in E-Flat Major that Jim was playing, the rich deep notes beautifully languid. Ross sighed and reached up to scratch Mr Black behind the ears. He imagined what Jim must look like when he played and whether the emotion Ross could hear in the music would be matched by the movements of his hands and body, the look on his face. The first movement was complete and Jim had moved onto the complicated section in the middle, his bowing picking up speed.

That was when Ross decided that enough was enough.

He got out of bed, ignoring Mr Black’s mew of protest, and walked to the door. He stopped briefly to grab his sweatshirt and pull it over his head, then left his room and walked to Jim’s door. It was also ajar, an unspoken mutual agreement between them to allow Mr Black to come and go as he pleased. It also meant that Ross could stand and peer through. The music changed into the Bourrée and he went closer to watch Jim playing. This was when Jim seemed to come into his own, the strokes light but still eliciting the most marvellous tones from the cello.

As he’d suspected, Jim was already dressed for the day in his ubiquitous jeans, chucks and band t-shirt, his heavy studded leather cuff on his right wrist. He was sitting in the chair by the window, cello resting against his left shoulder and Ross could see that he had his eyes closed as he played. He stared enviously as he watched the dexterity of Jim’s playing, his bowing light and his fingering perfect. Mr Black came past him, rubbing up against Ross’ legs. He walked into the room, mewing loudly for Jim’s attention, and then jumped on the futon when it was not forthcoming, curling up on the purple bed cover. The music shifted into the Gigue and Jim picked up speed to keep the pace of the piece light and energetic. He was moving more now, his whole body expressing the emotion of the music and Ross felt that funny little lurch in his stomach that seemed to now always accompany Jim’s presence.

The piece finished and Jim drew his bow across in the final note. Then he lifted his head and looked at Ross, his crooked smile bringing the dimples out to play at the corners of his mouth. Their eyes met and Ross felt like he’d been hit in the chest by something heavy that knocked the air out him.

‘Morning.’ Jim said. ‘You’re up early. Did I wake you?’

‘I like it.’ Ross found himself blurting out. ‘It’s a fuck load better than my alarm.’ That got a soft laugh from Jim. He stood up, laying his bow on the chair and then picked up his cello, unscrewing the stand and placing the instrument back in the open case on his bed. Ross watched as he packed the stand and bow away, not sure what to do. When he was done, Jim straightened up.

‘Well, seeing as you’re up.’ he said. ‘You want to go get some breakfast?’

‘Downstairs?’ Ross frowned, not quite understanding. Jim chuckled.

‘No.’ he said. ‘I have a better place.’ He walked over towards Ross and Ross felt his own breathing stutter as the sunlight coming through the window hit Jim and made his hair gleam. ‘Go get showered and I’ll meet you downstairs.’ Then he walked past Ross, Mr Black in pursuit, and disappeared downstairs.

**********

When Ross was washed and dressed he went downstairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the others. Part of this was because they all hated being woken before they needed to and also because he really wanted it to be just the two of them and knew that if the Caterwaulers got wind they were headed out they would invariably tag along.

He found Jim in the kitchen watching Mr Black eat his own breakfast on the table with his back to the door, his had running along the cat’s back. He was singing softly to him and Ross felt a tiny shiver go up his spine. He’d learned in the last two weeks that Jim was also one of the Caterwaulers and that, like them, he sang a lot. He had a lovely voice, a counter tenor like Silver, but much clearer. They had been practising a few times in the living room, and Ross had found an excuse to be in the kitchen so he could listen.

He stopped just outside the kitchen door, and felt the pleasant heat in his chest. Jim’s voice lilted softly and Ross leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his face.

_Well I'm on the Downeaster "Alexa"_  
_And I'm cruising through Block Island Sound,_  
_I have charted a course to the Vineyard_  
_But tonight I am Nantucket bound._

_We took on diesel back in Montauk yesterday_  
_Left this morning from the bell in Gardiners Bay,_  
_Like all the locals here I have had to sell my home_  
_Too proud to leave I worked my fingers to the bone._

_So I could own my Downeaster "Alexa"_  
_And I go where the ocean is deep_  
_There are giants out there in the canyons_  
_And a good captain can't fall asleep._

Mr Black finished what was in his bowl and mewed. Jim stopped singing and got up.

‘You’ve had enough.’ he said to the cat, taking the empty bowl and carrying it to the sink. As he turned he caught sight of Ross. ‘Oh, I didn’t hear you come down.’ He gave him a smile. ‘You ready to head out?’ Ross nodded and waited for Jim to walk past him into the hall. He took down his pea coat and then reached for Ross’ parka and handed it to him. Ross took it, a little flutter in his stomach at the gesture. He put it on and followed Jim out the front door.

They went to Jim’s truck, a black eighties Silverado. Jim unlocked the passenger door and then went around. Ross got in and leaned over to unlock his door. That got a smile and then Jim hauled himself in.

‘So where are we going?’ Ross asked as Jim started the truck.

‘To a place that has the best pancakes in the county.’ Jim said and put the truck in reverse.

They drove for forty minutes along the I1. Jim had the radio on and he was still singing under his breath. Ross felt a crazy urge to song along with him but he kept hold of it, not wanting to do anything that he’d regret. He wasn’t really one for singing, even though he’d been told he had a decent voice. He did sneak glances at Jim, watching the easy way he drove with one hand draped over the steering wheel and the thumb of the other one tapping out the rhythm of the songs. The sun had that soft washed out tone, and it made his skin look almost translucent under his freckles and lit up his gold eyelashes. Ross noticed little details, like the anchors on the buttons of the cuffs of his pea coat, making him wonder if it was navy surplus. Jim shifted and the cuff of his left sleeve rode up, revealing the bottom of his tattoo.

Ross stared at it. He found it fascinating that Jim had willingly sat for hours to have someone inscribe it into his skin. He’d always secretly wanted one but his parents had made it very clear that he would never be allowed to get one. There had been a lecture about the image he would have to present, that he was Poldark and in the public eye and expected to behave with decorum.

Jim huffed a laugh.

‘It’s a long story.’ he said, startling Ross into a blush when he realised he’d been caught staring.

‘Yeah?’ he asked. ‘It means something then?’

‘It means lots of things.’ Jim replied. ‘All my tattoos do.’ That set Ross’ imagination racing.

_All his tattoos?_

‘Did it hurt?’ he asked and Jim shrugged.

‘It did, but a good hurt. I kind of zen out anyway. My piercings were worse.’ He saw the astonishment on Ross’ face and laughed out loud. ‘Don’t look so shocked, Ross.’

‘Piercings?’ Ross echoed. ‘Where?’ Then he realised what he’d just asked and blushed even harder. Jim was now snickering, his nose crinkling up. It was absolutely devastating.

‘You may not want to know.’ he replied, his voice shaking with laughter. ‘Relax, it’s not where you think.’ He shot Ross a look, his blue-green eyes sparkling. ‘It’s just my nipples.’

‘Just your nipples?’ Ross pulled a face. ‘That’s not a small thing, Jim. Fuck.’ He shivered and Jim’s laugh filled the car.

‘You’re such a fucking hipster, I’m surprised you don’t have any.’ he said.

‘I’m not a hipster.’ Ross protested. Jim stopped laughing for all of five seconds and then started again, even louder this time.

‘Have you fucking seen yourself?’ he said. ‘You’re wearing a plaid shirt.’

‘So?’ Ross protested. ‘You wear plaid.’

‘Not buttoned up and perfectly ironed I don’t.’ Jim grinned. ‘And you’re wearing Rockports. Only fucking hipsters wear Rockports.’

‘Well, it’s better than beng some grungy indie cellist.’ Ross retorted. Jim’ smile was so wide, his dimples were cavernous.

‘Fuck you, Poldark.’ he said. ‘Only a stuck up violinist would say something like that.’ He indicated and then they turned into the car park of a small timber building. ‘Lucky for you, I happen to think you have potential.’ And with that bombshell, he switched off the ignition and got out. Ross sat in the truck, staring out the windscreen at him. Jim stood looking at him expectantly. ‘Come on.’ He called. ‘I’m fucking hungry.’

Ross got out the car and shut the door behind him then followed Jim over to the building. Jim opened the door for him and Ross walked through into a smell that made his stomach growl like a grizzly after hibernation. Jim came in behind him and led him to a booth in the window.

‘Wait here.’ he said and Ross watched as he walked to the door next to the empty counter. He disappeared through it and then there was the sound of high pitched screaming. Ross sat and wondered what was going on, and then Jim reappeared with a curvy blond woman in two. She smiled when she saw Ross and came towards him, wiping her hands on her apron.

‘Hi there.’ she said brightly, holding out a hand. ‘I’m April.’ Ross shook her hand, trying to watch Jim around her for a clue as to who the woman was. Jim came out from behind the counter with two glasses of orange juice.

‘Ross.’ he said. Jim walked up and handed him one of the glasses and put his own down then put his arm around April’s shoulders.

‘April’s my aunt.’ he said. ‘My dad’s sister.’

‘Oh.’ Ross said. Now he was looking at them, the family resemblance was striking. ‘Nice to met you.’

‘Likewise.’ April said. ‘So Jim says you’re the new housemate.’

‘Yeah, I just started this semester.’ Ross replied. Jim had slid into the booth opposite him.

‘You’re also a musician?’ April asked.

‘No, Business major.’ Ross replied. April frowned and looked at Jim.

‘How did he end up with you lot?’ she asked and Jim shrugged.

‘No idea.’ he said cheerily. ‘But he plays the violin.’

‘Used to play.’ Ross corrected and Jim and April looked at each other and smiled. He suddenly got the feeling that he was being sussed out. That made no sense at all. Jim had spent the whole two weeks being very friendly whenever he saw Ross but not really making any special effort to seek him out.

‘So what will it be, boys?’ April asked and that bought Ross back to the business at hand. Jim gave her a winning smile.

‘The special?’ he asked and she gave him an indulgent smile.

‘Two specials coming up.’ she replied, turning and heading back to the kitchen. Ross looked at Jim.

‘What’s the special?’ he asked.

‘You’ll see.’ Jim said cryptically. ‘But trust me it’s going to blow you away.’ He sat back and sipped his juice, his eyes were focused on Ross. ‘And while we’re waiting we’re going to talk about your violin playing.’

‘Nothing to talk about.’ Ross said. ‘I don’t play anymore.’

‘So you keep saying.’ Jim said. ‘But you bought it with you. And you keep lurking outside doors and listening whenever one of us is practising.’ Ross was startled. He hadn’t thought anyone had noticed. ‘Why did you stop?’

‘I didn’t have time for it.’ he replied. ‘School got in the way.’

‘That’s funny.’ Jim said and now his face was a picture of mischief. ‘Cause I heard you got kicked out of MIT for partying too hard.’

Ross went still.

‘How the fuck did you find out?’ he asked and Jim shrugged.

‘It wasn’t too difficult. I have a friend there.’ he said. ‘And gossip travels fast.’ He looked at Ross steadily. ‘Look, I don’t care. It doesn’t make a difference to me why you ended up at Blackwater. I think you’re a decent guy.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross replied. He heaved a sigh. ‘Blackwater was actually the only place that would take me.’

‘It’s actually a good school.’ Jim said. ‘And the guys you’re bunked up with are cool. You could make the most of it.’ His expression was now appraising. ‘The musical programme is brilliant and you’d get a ton of extra credit.’

‘Why are you so interested in whether I play or not?’ Ross asked.

‘Simple.’ Jim said. ‘There’s a competition at the end of the year for chamber music groups for colleges in the north-east. We had a violin player but he went and graduated on us so now we’re a violinist short. I think you’d fill the spot.’

‘Aren’t there like a ton of others?’ Ross asked. ‘Blackwater’s an arts college after all.’

‘True.’ Jim said. ‘But you fit in with us. And the guys like you.’ Ross looked back at him. His brain was screaming at him to say something.

_What about you?_

‘How about I think about it?’ he said and Jim nodded.

‘Sure thing.’ he said and then April was coming back through the door. She held two plates which she set down in front of them. Ross stared at his plate. It was filled with a stack of incredible looking pancakes with a splodge of blueberry preserves on top and a massive pile of crispy bacon on the side.

‘Holy shit.’ he said and Jim chuckled.

‘Told you.’ he said, picking up his fork.

 

[This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teN70SsELLY) is what Jim is playing.


	6. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Jim consider things...

They got back a little before ten and went back into the house to grab their respective things. Ross came out his room, slinging his bag across his body just as Jim was exiting with his cello case strapped to his back. 

‘So, thanks for this morning.’ he said and Jim smiled.

‘You’re very welcome.’ he replied. ‘We should probably do it again some time.’ He went down the stairs and Ross followed him. They walked through the trees to the pathway and went their separate ways. Jim watched Ross disappear down the path to the main building. 

He’d purposely avoided Ross as much as he could without appearing rude. His initial reaction had caught him by surprise and made him wary of being around him too much, especially considering the fact that Ross came with entanglements. Jim was not someone who would knowingly go into something where there was the possibility of complications or when the other person was already spoken for. He had made a study of the art of the one night stand. He had no problem with the way he did things, and it had worked well for him. He had needs and they were mostly met by him driving the two hours into Portland to go clubbing, picking up someone that he could happily fuck and discard as he needed to. It didn’t get in the way of his music or assignments and meant that he was never faced with having to encounter anyone on campus that he’d slept with. His life was neat and clinical. 

But then the tall dark mess that was Ross Poldark had moved into the room next to him and Jim was suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate on anything really. And the fact that Mr Black seem to have taken to his new floor-mate with no hesitation at all only made Jim look at him more closely. He trusted his cat more than he’d trust most people to give him a good read. He’d also had reports from the other Caterwaulers that Mr Black was often to be found curled up in Ross’ lap when he sat downstairs in the communal living room and Jim had even started leaving his door ajar to let the cat come and go as he chose. It wasn’t only that Ross was good looking. Jim had fucked plenty of hot guys and none of them had wormed their way into his consciousness like Ross had. He was funny and smart and easy to talk to, if the free flowing breakfast conversation had been anything to go by. 

Jim got to the conservatory and went in. Various classes and practice sessions were already in session and the sound of instruments drifted through the corridors. His practice room was down the corridor and when he got there the various cello students were all assembled and sitting around chatting. He went to the empty chair next to Demelza and started to set up. She looked at him questioningly.

‘A little birdie tells me that you and Ross went out this morning.’ she said and Jim sighed.

‘Fucking carrier pigeons.’ he said. ‘Who saw us?’ 

‘Me.’ Gunn called cheerily from the seat next to Demelza. ‘Ross stomps like a herd of elephants going down the stairs.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Jim finished setting up and sat down, settling his cello. ‘It wasn’t anything.’

‘Sure.’ Demelza said. ‘It’s not like you haven’t been pussyfooting around the guy for two weeks.’ Her smile was wicked.

‘He’s engaged, Dem.’ Jim said. ‘Which means he’s straight and off limits.’ 

‘Doesn’t make him any less cute. And he could be bi.’ Gunn piped up. ‘And you’ll notice that he’s been in the house two weeks and yet he’s not actually contacted her once.’

‘How the fuck do you know that?’ Jim asked, a little outraged that Gunn was party to this information. 

‘The same way I know how much gay porn you watch.’ Gunn was grinning. ‘I am nothing if not a product of my national stereotyping.’ Jim glared at him and went back to adjusting his bow. 

‘So what did April say about him?’ Demelza asked. 

‘Not much.’ Jim said, hoping they’d drop the subject. Demelza and Gunn grinned at each other.

‘I think you need to come out tonight.’ Gunn said. ‘We’re going to Lafferty’s.’

‘I came out years ago and you always go to Lafferty’s.’ Jim sniped back, now really disgruntled by their conspiratorial grins.

‘Yeah, you missed last week.’ Demelza said. ‘And it’s karaoke tonight.’

‘Shit.’ Jim leaned back in his chair. ‘If I do will you both shut up?’ 

‘Maybe.’ they said in unison. 

**********

Ross finished classes at two and headed to the commissary for a late lunch. When he got in he saw Flint behind the counter and waved. Flint saluted him with his spatula and then held up a hand, fingers spread. Ross got his lunch then went and sat down and sure enough, five minutes later Flint and Silver came out with lunch for themselves as well and joined him.

‘Morning.’ Flint said cheerily and Ross checked his watch.

‘Not quite.’ he smiled. ‘Are you two not in class today?’ 

‘We had Music Theory at Christ o’clock this morning.’ Silver said, cramming French fries in his mouth. 

‘And string practice this afternoon at three for two hours.’ Flint added. ‘Then we are free for the weekend.’ He grinned. ‘You coming to Lafferty’s tonight? It’s karaoke night.’

‘I don’t sing.’ Ross said. ‘So as long as you don’t turn this into some sort of drunken dare thing where I end up belting out Taylor swift songs, we’ll be good.’ He was still thinking about what he and Jim had been talking about that morning.  
‘No worries.’ Silver said. He then smirked at Ross. ‘So you and the man next door went on a breakfast date this morning?’

‘It wasn’t a date.’ Ross protested a little too vehemently. ‘He just…’ He trailed off as he realised he didn’t really know what it was. ‘He wanted to ask me if I’m interested in making up your chamber music quintet.’ Flint and Silver looked at each other, grinning broadly.

‘Now that is a fine idea.’ Flint said. ‘I hadn’t even thought of that, what with you saying you didn’t play anymore.’

‘I don’t and I haven’t said I will.’ Ross replied, picking at the last of his food. He sighed. ‘But…’

‘But you’re starting to like the idea?’ Silver asked. Ross shrugged. He actually was starting to see the merit in it. And he could certainly use some extra credits seeing as how his last academic year had been less than sterling. 

‘It’s not horrible.’ he admitted. ‘I’d need a couple of months to get back up to speed.’

‘Well, here.’ Flint reached down for his bag and dug out a folder. ‘This is one of the pieces we’re going to be doing. Have a look at it and tell us what you think.’

‘Boccherini?’ Ross said looking at the sheet music inside. 

‘It’s a good piece.’ Silver said. ‘The problem is of course that Bones plays double bass so it’s a bit low.’

‘So it would be the five of us then?’ Ross felt a little shiver at the thought of playing actual music with Jim. 

‘Yeah.’ Flint replied. ‘Prize is an audition with Portland Symphony Orchestra and five thousand bucks.’ Ross could see the attraction. He knew that the guys he was living with, while not exactly destitute, came from the kind of economic status where a thousand dollars was not to be sniffed at. 

‘Okay.’ he said, stashing the folder in his own bag. ‘I’ll look at it. What about the audition. I’m not really interested in that.’

‘That’s for Jim.’ Silver said. ‘He really really wants to play there.’ 

‘Why Portland?’ Ross asked. ‘I would have thought he’d want to go somewhere bigger.’

‘His dad’s here. And April.’ Flint said. ‘He wouldn’t want to be too far away.’ He looked at Ross. ‘How much did you find out about the Hawkins family this morning.’

‘Just that April makes the bet fucking pancakes in the known universe.’ Ross said. ‘But Jim hasn’t told me about his parents.’

‘His dad.’ Silver corrected. ‘His mom died when he was twelve.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross was taken aback. ‘That’s harsh.’ 

‘Yeah. Jim’s dad kind of raised him by himself from then on, although April came back when she was done with college and helped him.’ Silver said. ‘They’re a really nice family actually, if kind of insular.’

‘You can’t blame them.’ Flint said. ‘There really isn’t anyone else.’

‘That’s why Dem is so important to him.’ Silver added. ‘She’s like his sister.’ 

‘Have all of you met them?’ Ross asked and they nodded. 

‘We went for Thanksgiving.’ Silver said. ‘But Rob kind of drops in occasionally. And Jim goes up there almost every weekend if he can.’

‘So if he was there on Friday, where was he on Saturday?’ Ross asked. They grinned.

‘He was out hunting.’ Flint said and Ross felt his face get a little hot at the image that provoked. ‘He goes in to Portland.’ 

‘That’s like three hours away.’ He replied and they nodded.

‘Jim doesn’t like to pick up guys he might actually know.’ Silver said. ‘He cruises but that’s as far as he gets. Dem says he’s never even had a proper boyfriend.’ 

‘Why not?’ Ross asked, genuinely curious. 

‘He’s ambitious and practically married to his cello.’ Flint replied. ‘He goes out every Saturday, sometimes he brings the guy back here and sometimes he stays out like last weekend but all he does is fuck them and leave them.’

‘Isn’t that kind of…’ Ross looked at them meaningfully. ‘You know…unsafe?’

‘He always lets us know if he’s staying out.’ Silver said. ‘And he’s street smart. Jim can take care of himself, believe me. He’s like a black belt in karate.’ That surprised Ross.

‘So we’ve got to get to class.’ Flint said. ‘We’ll head out around seven tonight and then you can see the Caterwaulers in action.’ They got up and Ross waved them off. He got up and took his tray back and then left the commissary. The sun was warm and he took his time as he walked back to the dorm house. 

It was quiet when Ross went inside, hanging up his parka before he went into the kitchen. Each member of the household had their own cupboard and he went to his to retrieve his double chocolate cookies and then poured himself a glass of milk from the fridge.

Ross got to his room an opened the door. He dumped his bag on the bed and stuck the milk and pack of cookies on the desk. As he turned back he saw the corner of the folder sticking out of his bag. Something uncurled and fluttered in his stomach and his plans to work on his marketing essay went out the window. Instead he went over to his closet and walking in, then took down his violin case from the shelf over the hanging rack. 

Ross placed it on his bed and sat down next to it, opening that case and running his fingers lightly over the violin inside. It was fairly old, the blue velvet lining of the case worn in places. It had been a gift from his maternal grandparents who both had played music. He lifted out the bow and checked the tension, then ran his thumb over the grip before settling it in his hand. It fitted so well, and Ross picked up the violin and settled it against his shoulder. He put the bow down and checked the tuning on the strings, adjusting it as he went. Then he stood up, picking up his bow and walking to the window.

He took a deep breath, settling himself in. He didn’t want to start with anything too complicated and settled on one of his favourite pieces, Accolay’s Concerto No. 1. He adjusted his position and took up the firm two legged stance he preferred and set his bow to the strings. After a couple of false starts, it was like a switch had been flipped and then it was suddenly coming out of him like a wave. 

It lifted and swelled and Ross closed his eyes and let it take him up. By the time he got to the end of the piece there was an ache in his shoulders and a smile plastered all over his face. His heart was pounding and he stopped playing with the final flourish and then just stood there and felt the adrenaline flood his body. He was deliriously happy that he hadn’t lost the buzz that playing had always given him. 

The need to do his assignment was now so far away from him, and that bought him back down to earth with a bump. It had been one of the reasons his father and he had fought so often. Joshua had told him time and time again that Ross’ music was a distraction from what was actually important and if Ross was being honest with himself, he would have admitted that the reason he’d sabotaged himself so spectacularly was because he really had no interest in business at all.

An idea popped into his head.

It was probably the worst possible idea that he could have had.

Ross put his violin and bow back in the case and took his laptop out, then retrieved his milk and cookies and settled himself down on the bed. He opened his laptop and started researching.


	7. Voice Like A (Fallen) Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is fucked. He knows this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted is Exes and Ohs by the sublime Elle King. I just so happen to think it's the perfect sassy Jim karoake song. And he doesn't have to change the pronouns XD

It was seven o’clock. Ross stood and contemplated what to wear.

It was a moot choice anyway. All he ever wore was plaid shirts and jeans, but for some reason he was as nervous as hell about that evening. And all because he’d run into Jim coming up the stairs earlier and been asked if he was coming along to Lafferty’s. Then Ross had realised that Jim was going as well, and that had been that.

Now here he was, as nervous as he’s been on his first date and trying to figure out how to dress so it looked like he wasn’t trying to make an effort while secretly making a lot. That of course made him contemplate the fact that he was dressing up for a guy who he’d just met.

He finally settled on black jeans and a dark blue and black shirt, getting dressed inside the closet and piling on the aftershave then digging his docs out from the bottom, stopping for a second when his eyes were automatically drawn to the violin case on the shelf as he straightened up.

It had been easier than he thought. He’d decided that a direct approach would be best and had wandered over to the Admissions office in its quaint white building. He’d spent an hour talking to the student advisor and when he was done he’d left with several brochures and an appointment for an audition on Monday afternoon. In his hand had been a piece of music that he would be required to play for the Head of Department and the Senior Tutor for the string instruments classes. Butterflies swirled in his stomach as he thought about it, half terrified of the step he’d taken and half exhilarated at the thought that his future could change. He hadn’t changed his major but he had added to it, dropping some of the classes his father had insisted he’d need. Now he had control over at least a part of what he would be doing and it was the best feeling he’d had in ages.

_No it’s not. The best feeling is when the cute blond boy next door looks at you like he did over breakfast._

‘Oh, shut up.’ he said to his reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. He went back into his room and sat down on the bed to put his boots on and was busy doing up the laces of the left one when there was a knock at his door.

‘Yeah?’ he said without thinking. It opened and he looked up to see Jim standing there. Ross felt a rush of excitement when he saw him, and then internally berated himself. It wasn’t a date and it wasn’t even going to be just the two of them. It was all the others, and yet Ross couldn’t kick that feeling that had now settled in his stomach, making the butterflies get even more energetic.

‘You ready to go?’ he asked and leaned against the doorframe. Ross noticed that he didn’t look particularly different, the only change being that he’d swapped out his chucks for black work boots which he’d tucked his jeans into.

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ he said, returning the smile he was getting.

‘Cool.’ Jim straightened up, hands still in his pockets. ‘You can go with Flint and Silver in the jeep. They’re going to go collect the girls and then drive over there. The rest of us are going to walk.’

‘Walk?’ Ross said. Jim laughed.

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘It’s not far, only about twenty minutes and then it means we can all drink.’ He gave Ross a small shrug. ‘You can walk with me if you want. Gunn and Bones are still getting dressed so they will have to catch up.’ The way he made the offer was completely casual, but it still made Ross want to stand up and bound along behind him eagerly.

‘Sure.’ he said. ‘I mean, I’ll come with you if that’s okay.’ He stood up and that was when Jim caught sight of the brochures scattered on his bed. He walked over and Ross caught a burst of grassy clean aftershave. He picked one up and the looked at Ross, one eyebrow raised.

‘And this?’ he asked and Ross blushed and took it out of his hand.

‘It’s nothing.’ He replied. Jim was smiling broadly.

‘Nothing, my ass.’ He said. ‘Are you coming over to the dark side, Poldark?’

‘Not exactly.’ Ross replied. ‘I might just be making some adjustments to my curriculum that’s all.’ He shrugged. ‘What you said about taking advantage was a good idea.’

‘What have they given you to play?’ Jim asked and Ross went over to the desk and handed him the sheet music. He ran his eye over it, and then looked at Ross.

‘And this is for when?’ he asked.

‘Monday afternoon.’ Ross replied and Jim gave a low whistle.

‘And you last played a year ago?’ he asked.

‘Actually I may have tried out a couple of things this afternoon.’ Ross said. Jim looked surprised and then really pleased. Then he seemed to realise what he was doing and switched back into casual.

‘That’s a good thing.’ he said, waving the sheet music at Ross. ‘Cause this is tough. You’re going to be spending all weekend working on it.’

‘Well, maybe not all weekend.’ Ross protested. ‘I still have my core Business essay to do.’ Jim shook his head, his face suddenly very serious.

‘Trust me.’ he said. ‘Eppstein is a stickler. This piece will have to be fucking perfect.’ He frowned a little and Ross wanted to walk over and kiss it away.

_Christ…_

‘So I’ll practice after I’ve done my essay.’ he said, taking the music back and putting it on the desk.

‘What’s the title for your essay?’ Jim asked.

‘Something on customer relations.’ Ross said. Jim’s sudden laser focus was unnerving.

‘Something on customer relations?’ Jim said. ‘That’ easy. Tomorrow we’ll go to the library and get your essay done. It’s for Pierce, right? I’m pretty sure he never changes the topics so it’s probably the same one I did last year.’ Now it was Ross’ turn to be surprised.

‘You did some business classes?’ he asked.

‘Sure.’ Jim replied. ‘Always have a back-up plan, right? So tomorrow, we’ll go get your essay done and then you can come use the conservatory practice room with me. I have it booked for pretty much the whole day. We can practice until…’ he stopped.

‘Until you go out?’ Ross said.

‘Yeah.’ Jim replied. ‘Until I go out.’

They went downstairs and got their coats from the hooks. Gunn and Bones were still lying in front of the TV in the living room playing GTA.

‘We’ll see you guys later.’ Jim called and then both gave him backwards waves over the couch.

The evening was setting in, the long days not quite done even though they were a week into September. Jim dug his beanie out of his coat pocket and pulled it over his blond hair, then stuck his hands in his pockets again. They walked along the footpath that ran towards the main building but then Jim broke away and started heading into the trees. Ross followed him. He looked up the leaves, starting to turn colour and fall to carpet the ground. The light filtered through and he took a deep breath and sighed.

‘You okay?’ Jim asked. He turned so he was walking backwards and looking at Ross.

‘Yeah. It’s weird, you know? I didn’t even want to come here, but now I’m kind of feeling like…’

‘Like you belong?’ Jim asked and Ross nodded.

‘You guys have been really cool too.’ he said and then felt a little silly. ‘I mean…’

‘I know what you mean.’ Jim said, turning back around. ‘And for what it’s worth, you’ve fitted in pretty well.’ Then his tone turned mischievous. ‘For a rich fuckboy.’

‘Oh, you did not just say that.’ Ross said. ‘I am so not a fuckboy. I am like the opposite of a fuckboy.’

‘But still a hipster.’ Jim slowed and fell into stride next to him. He moved and the affectionate nature of the shoulder bump made Ross’ heart swell.

‘Better than being a working class kid with a chip on his shoulder.’ he said. Jim’s eyes went wide and for one horrifying moment Ross thought he’d said the worst possible thing he could have. He stopped walking and then he narrowed his eyes at Ross.

‘I’ll have you know Poldark, I do not have a chip on my shoulder.’ he said. ‘I have an entire forest.’ Then he reached out and shoved Ross on the arm. ‘Douchebag.’ Ross grinned and then shoved back.

‘Dickhead.’ he retorted. Their eyes met. In the autumn light, Jim’s eyes were almost luminous. He smiled and the dimples at the corners of his mouth sprang to life. Ross returned the smile and they kept walking.

By the time they got to Lafferty’s Anne, Flint, Silver and Dem had already commandeered a booth at the back and waved them over. There were two anodised buckets of beer on the table. Anne’s band was setting up on stage and the bar was starting to fill up with more students and a few scattered locals and Ross found himself being greeted by several people from his business class.

They sat down and Flint leaned over and handed them both a beer.

‘So, have you boys decided what you’re singing tonight?’ he asked. ‘Anne said that you better make it good.’

‘I don’t sing.’ Ross said. ‘And I pointed that put this morning when you invited me.’

‘Not even when you get drunk?’ Demelza asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

‘Not even.’ he replied, taking a pull of his beer. ‘I sound like a pack of howling dogs.’ The others laughed.

‘Well, we’re all a bunch of karaoke sluts.’ Anne said, grinning. ‘Your ears are going to be absolutely assaulted.’

*********

She wasn’t wrong.

Three hours later, the bar was packed and the karaoke session was in full swing. Anne’s band, which consisted of her and a couple of her crew from the college, played almost anything and Ross was amazed at the varied talent he was seeing. He’d expected the caterwaulers to be good, but he’d only actually heard them singing acapella and together. With proper backing, they were all incredible and Ross felt very glad that he pretended that he couldn’t sing, especially if he’ be singing in front of Jim.

They were still next to each other, and when Gunn and Bones had turned up with a couple of girls from the woodwind class the booth had gotten rather crowded. He was now pressed up against Jim, one arm running along the back of the bench and breathing in that smell of heady aftershave and the smell of Jim’s skin. He was close enough to catch it every time Jim moved, and the warmth if his thigh through his jeans was distracting Ross like nothing else could.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

His phone rang and for a moment Ross didn’t notice. Then Demelza chucked a balled up napkin at him and pointed out that his pocket was playing Uptown Girl.

‘Shit.’ Ross dug it out and then stared at the screen which now showed a lovely picture of his erstwhile fiancée. Then he noticed Jim was looking at it over his shoulder, and the old shame came flooding back.

What the hell was he doing?

‘She’s seriously pretty.’ Jim said and there was something in his voice that Ross couldn’t identify. ‘You should probably go talk to her.’

‘Yeah, I should.’ He said and waited for Gunn and Bones and their dates to get out so he could ease out of the booth. He threaded his way through the crowds and out the front door of the bar. The parking lot was as crowded as the inside and Ross moved towards the parking lot, then answered the call.

‘Hi.’ He was little nervous about the reaction he was about to get after how they had left things. To his surprise, Elizabeth sounded positively cheerful.

‘Hello, Ross.’ she said. ‘How are you?’

‘Fine.’ he replied, still waiting for her to start yelling at him. ‘How are you?’ He was now on edge waiting for the patented Chynoweth iciness to kick in.

‘Wondering why my fiancé hasn’t bothered to call me for two weeks.’ she said.

Ah yes. There it was.

‘The last time we spoke, you very distinctly said you didn’t want to speak to me until I got my head out of my ass. Your exact words, Liz.’ he said, using the hated nickname in the hope that it would rile her up and get her to hang up on him.

‘God, you are such an infant.’ she said, disdain dripping from every word. ‘This is why you got kicked out of MIT.’

‘Maybe it was for the best.’ Ross replied. ‘It just so happens that I seem to like Blackwater just fine.’

‘Now why doesn’t that surprise me.’ Elizabeth said. ‘But then you couldn’t cut it at a real college so this little rural endeavour of yours is probably more to your liking.’ She sighed. ‘I can’t believe I’m actually engaged to you.’

‘You don’t have to be, and after last time I figured you were ready to call it quits.’ Ross sniped. ‘I’m sure they’re just lining up to date you.’

‘You know that’s not how this works, Ross.’ Elizabeth’s tone was acidic. ‘It’s agreed. You just have to behave yourself long enough to get accepted back into MIT and then everything will be fine again.’ Ross leaned against the wall of the bar and pinched the bridge of his nose as the urge to go back inside and have enough shots to make him forget Elizabeth and his family even existed took hold of him.

‘I don’t get you.’ he said. ‘I really fucking don’t.’

‘I know.’ she replied and now she sounded pitying. ‘But I am getting you back on track. I’m actually just calling to say I’m coming up next weekend to check how things are going.’

‘But…’ Ross started to protest but Elizabeth cut him off.

‘Next weekend, Ross. No excuses.’ she said and then hung up on him. Ross stared at his phone, frustration welling up inside of him. He let his head fall back against the wall with a thud.

‘Fuck!’ he yelled loud enough to make a bunch of people turn around and look at him. Ross was tempted to throw his phone on the ground and stand on it, but instead he put it back in his pocket. It took a few moments for him to get his breathing under control and then he straightened up and headed inside. He got in, lost in his anger, and went straight to the bar. He signalled the barman and ordered a round of tequila shots for the back table plus an extra two for himself, having decided that he really needed to get off his face in order to cope with what had just transpired. The barman bought his shots and took his card and Ross downed them both one after the other, feeling the familiar burn of the alcohol. He leaned on the bar and dug his nails into his palms, trying to get himself under control. The music started up behind him, a brassy heavy beat, but Ross ignored it until he heard the first words of the song.

_Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_  
_I showed him all the things that he didn't understand_  
_Whoa, and then I let him go_

_Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name_  
_'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK_  
_Hey, hey, until I made my getaway_

The voice alone would have been enough to give him an instant hard-on. But when Ross turned and saw who was singing, he knew he was lost. Jim had quite the stage presence. He didn’t move around a lot, holding onto the microphone stand with one hand and stamping out the rhythm of the song with his left heel.

And that fucking voice.

Ross had heard him singing in prefect harmony with the other Caterwaulers. He’d also heard him singing to himself or around the house. It was completely different to hear him belting out a song with more attitude than Ross had ever seen him display, which in Jim’s case was a sizeable amount.

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_  
_'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_  
_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_  
_They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

Every word sounded absolutely filthy and Ross watched completely spellbound by what he was seeing. He only looked away when the barman nudged him to give him his card back.

_I get high, and I love to get low_  
_So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll_  
_You know that's how the story goes_

He kept watching, the realisation of how hard he was falling coming to hit Ross like a smack in the face. On stage, Jim sang like a fallen angel.

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_  
_Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas_  
_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_  
_They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

_My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_  
_Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_  
_They won't let go._

‘Oh man.’ a voice said behind him and Ross turned to see Demelza watching him with a knowing smile on her face. ‘You’ve got it so fucking bad.’ Ross stared at her then looked back at Jim.

The worst part of all of this was that she was absolutely right.


	8. I Am Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Ross start to open up. 
> 
> Just a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs quoted are Titanium by David Guetta and Rockin' Back Inside My Heart by Julee Cruise.

The night ended in a blur. Ross vaguely remembered far too many tequila shots and conversation that went from loud to ribald to downright filthy. He also remembered that once Jim came down from singing his song, he’d taken one look at Ross and Ross could have sworn that he saw a flicker of anger in his face.

He wasn’t sure, but he kind of felt like Jim had picked up that he was upset. He did know that he’d then spent the rest of the evening seemingly trying to cheer Ross up. And it worked. When they called last rounds, Ross was laughing again.  
‘Right.’ Flint declared. He was the only one still sober enough to stand upright. ‘All those who can’t walk can cram in with me.’ Ross was about to get up when Jim put his hand on his arm.

‘I think you need to walk this off.’ He said, smiling at him. ‘You’re pretty wasted.’

‘And you’re not?’ Ross asked, narrowing his eyes to try and focus on him.

‘Not as much as you.’ Jim replied. He got up and held out his hand. ‘Come on Fuckboy, let’s get you out in the fresh air.’ Ross stared at the hand, not quite sure what to do. He glanced at the others but they were not paying them any attention, being too busy sorting out coats and hats and falling over each other trying to get out the booth.

He reached out and took Jim’s hand and felt the spark running through him. Jim’s hand was warm and his grip was firm and when Ross looked up at him, there was something flickering in those blue-green eyes. Then Jim hauled him out of his seat and tugged him along behind him.

They hit the fresh air and it almost floored both of them. Jim was nowhere near as sober as he was pretending to be and they set off for the campus behind a few other groups, including Gunn and Bones and their dates. Ross walked along, only realising once they were in the trees on the other side of the road that he was still holding Jim’s hand and that it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He looked up, the stars just visible through the tree tops and then looked back down when he heard Jim say something.

‘She makes you unhappy.’

Ross was so taken aback that for a moment he couldn’t even protest.

‘No, it’s just…we have one of those relationships.’ he said. ‘It’s always been like that.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim turned to look at him. ‘Seems kind of fucked up to be that angry with the person you’re supposed to be marrying.’ His eyes were dark and hypnotic and Ross wanted to just fall into them. ‘Why would you do that willingly?’

‘It’s just the way things are.’ Ross said, hearing his stubbornness come out. ‘She’s actually lovely.’

‘Liar.’ There was an undercurrent of amusement in Jim’s voice. ‘You hate her. I can tell.’

‘How the fuck would you know anyway?’ Ross said, feeling cut by what Jim had just said. He pulled his hand away and moved a few feet from him, his defensive walls going up. ‘It’s not like you’ve even had a relationship. And I may be fucked up, but at least I don’t go fuck a different person every weekend.’

‘Fair enough.’ Jim said and for a tiny second Ross hated that he sounded so okay with it. ‘But then I’m not pretending to be anything I’m not. You ask me and I’ll tell you anything about me.’

‘And what the hell am I pretending about?’ he asked, folding his arms. He glared at Jim as best he could but then gasped a little as Jim walked right up to him. Ross moved to back away and then felt himself bump into the tree behind him. His breathing picked up as Jim stepped right into his space.

‘You’re hiding so many fucking things.’ he said and Ross felt his breath on his face. ‘It’s kind of hard to tell where to start.' Their eyes locked. ‘What’s freaking me out is why I want to figure you out like I do.’ He raised his hand and Ross was shocked to feel Jim’s fingertip trace the line of his bottom lip. He held his breath, everything inside him desperately wishing that Jim would lean up that last little bit and kiss him. Then, just as it seemed to him like Jim just might do that, they heard shouts and Jim pulled away as if burned.

There was a sound now, of something big moving through the trees towards them. A black and white shape flashed past them and then they heard Demelza.

‘For fuck’s sake Garrick! Get your disobedient ass back here!’ The shriek was soon followed by her and Anne and Flint in hot pursuit. Flint paused long enough to give him and Jim a very strange look.

‘Well, don’t just stand there!’ he yelled even though they were right in front of him. ‘Fucking help!’

‘Shit.’ Jim watched as Flint ploughed into the bushes. ‘I suppose we better go assist them.’ He stepped away from Ross and it was as if the last few minutes hadn’t happened. ‘Come on Poldark, let’s go catch ourselves a llama.’

***********

It took three hours to corner and catch Garrick. Pretty much the whole house had joined in, as well as some girls from Demelza and Anne’s dorm. The woods around the dorm houses had come to life with shouts and directions and all because of one recalcitrant llama.

‘Christ.’ Gunn said, looking very much worse for wear as they dragged themselves back to the dorm house. ‘I am going to sleep for a week after that.’

‘What time is it anyway?’ Bones couldn’t stop yawning. Jim checked his watch.

‘Just after five-thirty.’ he said and they all groaned. ‘At least we’ve all sobered up.’ He threw Ross a glance when he said this.

They dragged themselves up the stairs and into the house. Flint was grumbling under his breath and headed into the kitchen to go wash off the faceful of llama spit he’d gotten.

‘Well, technically we’re up.’ Bones said to Gunn and they went into the kitchen and Jim heard the fridge door. They came back with beers and Cheetos and wandered into the living room. A few moments later Jim heard the distinctive ping as the XBox came back on.

‘I’m going to bed.’ Silver said. ‘You crazy gringos are going to fucking kill me.’ He went up the stairs and Jim and Ross followed him. They dropped him off at his floor and carried on up into the attic.

‘I need a shower.’ Ross said. He was sticky with sweat from chasing Garrick for the last three hours and hated going to bed grubby.

‘Suit yourself.’ Jim replied, opening his door. ‘How long do you need before we go to the library?’

‘You are joking, right?’ Ross looked appalled. ‘We are going to sleep first, aren’t we?’

‘Sleep is for the weak.’ Jim said. ‘Go have your shower.’ He disappeared into his room, leaving Ross to bemoan his fate.

Once inside his room, Jim closed the door and leaned against it. Mr Black didn’t seem to have moved from the previous evening, curled up on Jim’s pillow. Jim sighed and thought about the incident that had happened about an hour after Ross had stormed off to talk to Elizabeth and he’d gone up to go sing.

_Jim was cornered. Not just that but Demelza had the kind of look on her face that told him he wasn’t going to be allowed to escape until she had what she wanted._

_‘You like him.’ her voice was smug._

_‘I do not.’ he protested. ‘I mean, I do but not like you think.’_

_‘Bullshit.’ she retorted. ‘You like him just like that. You should have seen your face when his fiancée called. You looked like you wanted to scratch her eyes out.’_

_‘Firstly, that’s more your style than mine.’ Jim said. ‘Secondly, he’s engaged. That means he’s planning on marrying her. I am way too smart to get involved with that.’_

_‘What if he wasn’t?’ Demelza said. She poked Jim in the chest. ‘Would you get off your headshy ass then?’_

_‘No.’ Jim replied, folding his arms. ‘You know I don’t do relationships. Especially with anyone here.’_

_‘Only because you’re a control freak who thinks that by shutting everyone out his life will be easy to manage.’ Demelza said then her expression softened. ‘I was standing next to him when you started singing. Trust me, he’s so fucking into you it’s frankly nauseating.’ She giggled at the look of shock on Jim’s face. ‘If you went over there right now and kissed him, he’d fall right at your feet.’_

_‘Not going to happen, Dem.’ Jim said. ‘Not now, not ever. That’s not a mess I want to get in the middle of. You don’t have to be a fucking psychic to see the guy’s got more emotional baggage than all the Kardashians put together.’_

_‘Fine.’ Demelza said. ‘But when you end up falling into bed with him, I will say I told you so.’_

Jim looked over at the window. The sun was starting to come up. He felt tired and now for the life of him couldn’t understand why he’d told Ross they needed to get started right away. He could also smell sweat and forest earth that clung to his clothing. Maybe that shower wasn’t such a bad idea and he could tell Ross that they could have a few hours’ sleep before they got started. He went to his closet, stripping off his clothing as he went and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and took down his washbag.

*********

Ross went into his closet and gathered a pile of clean clothes and his washbag. He scoured around for a clean towel and then frowned when he didn’t see one. Then he remembered that he’d hung up his towels the day before on the wash line in the utility room off the kitchen. He went downstairs and grabbed them off the line, listening to Gunn and Bones trying their best to virtually kill each other in the living room.

Ross made the long trudge back upstairs and then stripped off his shoes, socks and jeans. He chucked his towel over his shoulder and grabbed his washbag and went downstairs. He went into the bathroom, barely awake, and more or less stumbled into the closest cubicle. He hung up his towel and stuck his washbag on the shelf and stripped off his t-shirt and boxers then turned on the water. It was steamy and hot and he stuck his head under the spray, letting it drench his hair and run down his back. Ross breathed in deeply and then, for reasons known only to himself, a song popped into his head. He must have been tired because he forgot about his need to keep up the pretence that he didn’t sing.

 _You shout it out,_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_

He nearly got the fright of his life when the door to the cubicle slammed open, and Ross cursed himself for choosing the one with the dodgy lock.

‘You can sing!’ The voice was simultaneously accusatory and delighted. It also belonged to someone who was very very naked. Someone Ross had been having very inappropriate thoughts about.

‘Dude!’ he shouted, grabbing for the door and trying to pull it closed. He hadn’t reckoned on how strong Jim was and the door flew open again. ‘Oh my God!’

‘How high does your range go?’ Jim had that look of laser focus again. He reached past Ross and switched the water off.

‘My what?’ Ross was aghast. His brain was currently pointing out that Jim’s aforementioned tattoos and nipple rings were very much on display. In addition to the sleeve was a pair of interlinked male symbols in black on his right hip and a kraken tangled around an anchor over his right side. There was even a little rainbow coloured seahorse on the inside of his ankle. It was the nipple rings though, two silver hoops with one through each perfectly pink nipple. They drew Ross gaze like a beacon and he had to drag his eyes up and look at the ceiling. He didn’t even trust himself to let his eyes fall any lower.

‘You have to sing with the Caterwaulers.’ Jim said, his voice insistent. ‘You’ll be perfect.’

‘Okay.’ Ross held a hand up. ‘I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk.’

‘Just consider it.’ Jim said.

‘Seriously.’ Ross turned around and the realised that Jim was now able to see his ass. ‘I am butt naked here.’ He pressed against the wall and his hair products took a dive from the alcove.

‘You were singing Titanium, right?’ Jim asked. Ross looked over his shoulder at him.

‘You know David Guetta?’ he asked. ‘Isn’t that kind of club for you, Mr Cello Aficionado ?’

‘Okay, firstly gay.’ Jim said. ‘And secondly, have I been living under a rock? Of course I know who he is.’

‘That’s nice.’ Ross made the mistake of looking back over his shoulder and got a glimpse of cock. He turned back around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.

‘Can you sing it for me?’ Jim asked.

‘Dude, no get out!’ Ross almost yelled. It was the wrong tack to take. Jim’s face turned obstinate and he folded his arms.

‘I’m not leaving here until you sing.’ he said. ‘So…’ he looked expectantly at Ross. Ross leaned his forehead against the tiled wall. Behind him Jim took a deep breath and gave an exaggerated sigh.

‘Fine!’ Ross snapped. He managed to hook his towel from the wall and dragged it around his waist. He looked at Jim feeling completely idiotic. Jim looked at him steadily. He started out quiet, not quite sure what the reaction would be.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

Jim smiled broadly and then chimed in, taking up the harmony a key higher. Their eyes locked and held.

 _Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

They faded out and Jim gave Ross a broad smile, dimples all over the place. Ross couldn’t help but smile back and then remembered that they were both standing there with only a towel between them. He looked up at the ceiling again.

‘Oh, yeah.’ Jim said. He looked down at himself and then back up at Ross. ‘I’m really confident about all this.’ He made a vague gesture at himself. Ross found himself nodding.

‘You should be.’ he said and then mentally kicked himself in the balls. Jim raised his eyebrows and then seemed to finally catch on.

‘Oh.’ he said and his smile turned sheepish. He turned. ‘I’ll let you shower.’

‘Thanks.’ Ross said and watched him step out, then closed the door behind him.

The rest of the shower progressed without further incident, although Ross couldn’t help singing along with Jim now that he’d started. When he was done he switched the water off and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel very securely around his waist and got out. Jim was in a similar state, brushing his teeth at the basin. He mumbled something at Ross around his toothbrush and Ross frowned.

‘Huh?’ he said and Jim took his toothbrush out and spat and rinsed and spat again.

‘I said we should probably go eat at the commissary before we go to the library. I was going to say skip it, but now I’m fired up.’ he said. ‘Otherwise we’re both going to crash and burn.’ He put rinsed his toothbrush and put it away. ‘I don’t know about you but right now I probably need a gallon of Red Bull.’ Ross smiled.

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘Good idea.’ Jim returned the smile and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past. Ross watched him go, the skin Jim’s hand had touched almost burning.

Jim got upstairs feeling extremely smug. He hadn’t been able to believe his ears when Ross had started singing. His voice was lovely, a strong baritone that had just the right quality that would fit in with the Caterwaulers. He dried off and went to his closet, getting dressed. He heard Ross thump up the stairs and smiled. He had all the grace of a rampaging dinosaur.

He pulled on socks and his Chucks, balancing first on one foot and then the other. He pulled a hoodie over his head and went back into the room to grab his phone and shoulder his cello case. His wallet went in his back pocket and then he went out the door to Ross’ room.

‘You ready?’ he called.

‘Yeah, in a sec.’ Ross called from the closet. He came out in a bright yellow t-shirt layered over a black long sleeved one, jeans and his boots, with his violin case under his arm. His damp hair was in clearly defined ringlets and Jim felt his stomach give that little lurch he was now starting to associate with him. He was especially excited to hear him play. Ross grabbed the music from his desk and stuffed it in his bag.

‘All good.’ he said. ‘Let’s go.’

**********

The commissary was almost completely empty. Ross wasn’t surprised considering that almost the entire college had been at Lafferty’s.

They got breakfast and sat down. Jim cracked his Red Bull and Ross stared as he downed it pretty much in one go.

‘Fuck me.’ he said. Jim lowered the can, burped very loudly and then crunched it in his hands. He aimed and chucked it at the nearest bin. It went in and Ross looked back at him. Jim grinned.

‘Yeah?’ he asked.

‘Nothing, it’s just…’ he trailed off. ‘You’re so not…’

‘Gay?’ Jim said. He picked up his apple, shone it on his jeans and then took a bite out of it. He chewed and swallowed. ‘That’s what you’re thinking right? You do realise we don’t all run around in pastel colours shopping and bitching about people’s shoes, right?’ He took another bite. ‘Trust me, I’m gay where it counts.’ That made Ross think of that first night and he blushed.

‘Yeah, I know.’ he replied, dropping his eyes and digging into his scrambled eggs. He debated whether or not to ask and then took the plunge. ‘When did you know?’

‘That I was gay?’ Jim shrugged. ‘I kind of always knew.’ He leaned back against the wall next to his seat. ‘I was lucky though. My Dad never had a problem with it so I came out pretty early.’

‘How early?’ Ross asked and then realised he might sound pushy. ‘I’m sorry, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s cool.’

‘It’s fine.’ Jim said. ‘It’s not something I hide. I told my Dad when I was thirteen. Most of the school had wised about a year later.’ Ross gaped at him.

‘Thirteen?’ he asked. ‘But didn’t people…you know? Pick on you for that?’

‘Some did.’ Jim said. ‘But they were idiots and most of them now work in the canning factory just outside town.’ He smiled. ‘Like I said, I was lucky. My Dad raised hell whenever something happened to me at school.’ He finished his apple and it went the same way as the Red Bull can. ‘He’s very protective.’

Ross thought about a life in which Joshua Poldark wasn’t a homophobic controlling asshole and how his life might be different. He knew his family and their expectations, particularly those of his father, had influenced his decision to never make his rather confused sexuality public. Marrying Elizabeth would not only make them happy, but also stopped them from asking questions.

‘Hey.’ He looked up to see Jim staring at him, his face full of concern. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Ross broke the look and focused on his breakfast. ‘Why?’

‘Because right then you looked really fucking unhappy.’ Jim said. ‘Like you did when your phone rang last night and you realised who it was.’ Ross stared at his plate.

‘It’s all good.’ he said, but he knew he didn’t sound convincing. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘Bullshit.’ Jim said and Ross looked up.

Their eyes met and Ross felt like he’d never ever been so exposed before, so open in front of another person. It was like Jim could read him, and more importantly, that he was laying himself bare for him to do so.

‘It’s nothing you can help me with.’ he said, his voice softly desperate. ‘Nobody can.’

‘Try me.’ Jim said and Ross heard steel in his voice. ‘I’m a pretty good listener.’ That confidence he seemed to exude made Ross feel a little better.

‘Maybe not today.’ he replied. ‘But, thank you.’

‘Anytime.’ Jim said. ‘That’s what friends are for, right?’ His eyes were steady.

‘Are we friends?’ Ross had to focus to stop his voice from shaking.

‘I think we’re starting to be.’ Jim replied.

**********

The conservatory was like the commissary, pretty much deserted.

Ross had decided that he could take care for the essay later and he followed Jim to the empty practice room Jim had booked for the day. It had big windows running down one side and the morning sun was streaming in, dust motes floating in the light and making the whole room look warm and inviting. Somewhere down the corridor a woman was singing, her voice soft and ethereal.

 _Tell your heart that I'm the one_  
_Tell your heart it's me_  
_I want you_  
_Rockin' back inside my heart_

 _I want you_  
_Rockin' back inside my heart_  
_Rockin' back inside my heart_

 _Shadow in my house_  
_The man he has brown eyes_

Jim set his cello case down and Ross followed suit, placing his violin case on the nearest chair. He busied himself taking it out and tuning it again. He was trying to not think about the scene in the commissary, feeling shaken by what had happened.

 _Shadow in my house_  
_The man he has brown eyes_

He took out the music from his bag, a little crumpled now, and shook it out then out it on the stand. He looked at Jim, who was now sitting with bow in hand and his cello resting against his shoulder. Ross noticed that he sat with his left foot slightly back and his right slightly forward. He was tuning the cello, checking for discordant notes and Ross felt a rush of insecurity.

‘You want to start?’ Jim asked, and Ross sighed.

‘I suppose so.’ He looked at the music they had asked him to play. It was Bach, the Partitia II Allemanda in D Minor, a deceptively simple piece. It has magnificently pure tones that made it impossible to hide any false notes and some tricky transitions which required great dexterity. Ross had played it before but not very well. His natural impatience made Bach difficult for him. Unlike Jim, of course. ‘No judging, okay?’ Jim nodded, his face serious.

‘No judging.’ he said. Ross took a deep breath and the raised the violin to his shoulder and adjusted his stance. Then he set the bow to the strings and started to play.

It wasn’t good. Ross’ nerves made him rush and he knew the fingering was imperfect, the notes coming out a little shaky. When he was done though he felt a wave of relief that he’d managed to get through it and let out the breath he was holding. Then he looked at Jim, full of apprehension. To his relief, Jim didn’t look that unimpressed. In fact he seemed to be pleasantly surprised.

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘Considering you haven’t played in a year, it wasn’t too bad.’ That made Ross feel much happier.

‘Thank fuck for that.’ he said. “I was worried it would be shit.’

‘It is kind of shit.’ Jim said and then quickly jumped in when he saw Ross’ face fall. ‘But that’s to be expected. It’s just a couple of things. Look at it this way, at least she’s not making you play the Gigue.’

‘Yeah, I suppose.’ Ross shifted. ‘So now what?’

‘Now we just keep working on it.’ Jim said. ‘We’ve got all day and we can do your essay tonight.’ That caught Ross’ attention.

‘I thought you were going out.’ he said. ‘Isn’t tonight your night you…’ he finished off with a shrug.

‘Yeah, well now I have something better to do don’t I?’ Jim said. He sounded a little defensive. Even so, Ross wanted to laugh at how good that made him feel, to know that Jim was voluntarily giving up the chance to go out and get laid to help him write a stupid Business essay. ‘Besides, I’m not really up to going out anyway.’

‘Cool.’ he said, hiding his smile which would definitely give the game away of Jim saw it.

‘But it doesn’t mean you can slack off.’ Jim said, gesticulating at Ross with his bow. ‘Again.’


	9. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a college dorm party to lower inhibitions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benetar.
> 
> The dancing song is Pon De Replay by Rihanna.

By Saturday afternoon Ross knew two things.

The first was that he had an awful lot of work to do.

Ross’ fingertips hurt, his shoulders and arms ached and he’d developed a red patch on his jaw from the chin rest. He felt like a novice, like the first time he’d started playing and realised that he was in love with the instrument. And all this because Jim had been serious about making Ross practise. Saturday had seen them practice for ten hours, only stopping for more Red Bull and candy bars from the vending machine in the conservatory entrance.

Flint and Silver had come by a couple of hours after they had arrived, looking far more human than either of them were feeling. They stayed and worked on some pieces with Jim, and Ross had watched Silver play with envious eyes. He had a natural elegance that Ross felt like he’d always been missing, his vibratos in particular so clearly rendered Ross wanted to cry. Flint was equally good, the viola coming to life in his capable hands. He wasn’t flashy, but he was solid and reliable. Every note as technically perfect.

The second was that he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Jim.

He had sat and watched Jim practise his piece that he was doing for his first semester examination. Ross had expressed surprise that Jim was prepared so far in advance and had gotten a disapproving look. He shouldn’t have been surprised knowing how obsessed Jim was with his music.

It was the Cássado Suite, a wonderful piece full of highs and lows that showed off the range and skill of the player. It was a technically tough one to take on, but Ross watched astounded as Jim threw himself into it. He wasn’t a showy player as some were. His eyes stayed closed as he felt the music as much as he produced it, and he had a habit of keeping his head bowed, almost embracing the cello at some points. But it was obvious passion that caught Ross and held him, the way Jim became one with his instrument and the complete abandon with which he played.

Ross found himself thinking that it was more than likely the same way he fucked.

It was a thought that was proving to be very distracting seeing as he was now on Jim’s bed, and the images of what it would be like if he could get Jim into a compromising position were playing merry havoc with his concentration. He was on his stomach and propped on his elbows with his feet in the air, laptop open in front of him and papers scattered around. Mr Black had approved of this and was now curled up on his lower back, purring loudly and kneading his claws into Ross’ jeans. Ross looked up at where Jim was sitting on his chair at his desk, a frown on his face as he made notations in pencil on his sheet music for the Cássado. He had his shoes off and one foot tucked under him on the chair. Ross couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing socks with Yoda on them.

Jim huffed and the frown deepened. He erased something and then furiously wrote in something else. Ross put his chin in his hand and watched him, admiring the way Jim chewed on his lower lip when he got frustrated.

‘You know it sounded perfect, right?’ he said and Jim snorted.

‘It was far from perfect.’ he said grumpily.

‘Are you trying to tell me I have low standards?’ Ross asked and Jim looked up briefly, blue-green eyes flashing.

‘I’m saying you have no standards.’ he said and a dimple flashed. Ross glared at him and gave him the finger. ‘How far are you with that?’

‘Pretty much done.’ Ross turned back his essay. It had been easier than he’d though and he only had the conclusion left to do. Jim’s help had been invaluable and he said as much, getting a crooked grin.

‘Aw shucks.’ Jim’s sarcasm was light and teasing and Ross melted a little on the inside. ‘I was only doing my job, ma’am.’

‘Fuck off.’ he retorted, screwing up a piece of paper and lobbing it at him. ‘I really appreciate you helping me.’ He hesitated. ‘With all of it.’ Jim nodded and was about to say something when his phone went off. He answered it and Ross went back to his conclusion, but still listening with half an ear.

‘Hey Dem.’ Jim leaned back in his chair. ‘Yeah, I’m still alive. No I haven’t. No, that’s actually the worst idea you’ve ever had. I’m not coming. No, I’m not fucking coming.’ He was laughing and Ross shamelessly watched his mouth, lost in the dimples. ‘Well, if they want to go they can. I have more sense than that. Yes, I do remember the time you kicked Brian in the balls for me. You can’t keep using that forever.’ He sighed heavily. ‘Fine. Just stop fucking whining in my ear. Yeah, I love you too.’ He rang off and huffed loudly. Ross looked at him, intrigued by what had just transpired. Jim caught the look and chucked his phone on the desk in disgust.

‘The girls are having a dorm party.’ he said. ‘Apparently our presence is required.’

**********

Three hours later Ross was standing at a table in the living room of Clematis that had been cleared.

‘You’ve played before. You were at college for a year.’ Gunn was looking at him, a dubious expression on his face. ‘You must have.’

‘Actually I haven’t.’ Ross stared down at the beer pong arrangement on the table. On the opposite side Bones was cracking his knuckles, a broad smile on his friendly face as he looked at Ross with undisguised glee at having picked him as his opponent.

‘Christ, he’s so fucked.’ Gunn threw up both hands and walked off to get another beer. Ross looked at Jim.

‘It’s fine.’ Jim said. ‘You know the rules, right?’

‘Get the ball in the cup and he has to drink.’ Ross nodded. ‘Got it.’ Jim slapped him on the shoulder.

‘Good fucking luck.’ he said and stepped back. ‘Go get ‘em, tiger.’

Ross sighed and looked back to see Bones chuck the ball over with a perfect trajectory that carried it right into the first cup. He looked at Jim, who shrugged, then picked up a cup and downed it. He wasn’t a huge beer drinker, usually switching to spirits after the first few, but this one went down easily. He put the cup down and accepted the ball from Flint, who was refereeing. His first shot missed and Bones folded his arms, his face smug.

‘You’re going down, Poldark.’ he said and took the ball, popping it effortlessly into the next cup.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ Ross said, picking it up. This one went down a little bit harder, but he made it to the end and felt his competitive spirit start to flare. Still, he was now feeling a little more relaxed as the sudden imbibing of two beers kicked in. His next ball went in and he whooped and turned to high five Jim who was laughing, returning the high five.

‘Not bad.’ he said. ‘You have potential.’ Their eyes locked and for a moment Ross could have sworn those words meant more than what Jim was saying. He turned back and crumpled up the empty cup at Bones.

‘Come on, you big fucker.’ he said and Bones’ smile grew. ‘Hit me with your best shot.’

‘Oh, now that sounds like a challenge!’ Flint laughed. He started to sing.

 _Well you're the real tough cookie_  
_With the long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts_  
_Like the one in me_  
_That's OK,_  
_Lets see how you do it_  
_Put up your dukes,_  
_Lets get down to it_

Ross saw Jim and Gunn, who had returned to watch the action, look at each other. Gunn took up the beat, and on the next line Jim and Silver, standing behind Bones on the other side, took up the harmony.

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me_  
_With your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire Away_

Ross laughed and watched as Bones aimed. The next shot went wide.

‘Yes!’ he shouted. ‘Gotcha!’

‘Not yet you fucking don’t.’ Bones said. ‘Bring it, city boy.’ He joined in with the others, and they all looked at Ross as they sang, the invitation right there in front of them. Ross luaghed and shook his head, then started singing along.

 _Well, you're the real tough cookie_  
_With the long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts_  
_Like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch_  
_In my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure_  
_You put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
_Come On, hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire Away_

***********

Another hour later and four of Demelza’s “Tropical Punch Jello Shots” and Ross was flying. They match had been a landlside. After Bones had missed that one shot, he scored with all the others and Ross had downed all nine cups of beer.

He was now in a hazy drunken state and watching the dance floor, aka the dining room. People were crowded on, all moving and swaying to the beat of the music coming from the extremely powerful DJ system in the corner, manned by one of Bones’ football team-mates. The music changed and he watched as Flint pulled Anne in towards him. He envied their free and easy relationship. He’d been a little surprised to find Demelza and her kissing in the kitchen until Jim had pulled him aside and explained that Anne was in fact both Flint and Demelza’s girlfriend.

That made him think of his now well-established attraction to Jim and what the hell he was going to do about it. He hated the thought of marrying Elizabeth, but knew that breaking it off with her would make his parents furious. Not only that, but the wedding was supposed to be happening the following summer. Ross sighed and took a pull from his drink.

‘Now that’s the face of a man who needs another Tropical Punch Shot.’ He turned and saw Demelza standing next to him, an aluminium foil tray in her hand. It was filled with the noxious bright green jelly cubes she’d been dishing out. She held it out to him and Ross held up his hand.

‘I think I’ve had enough.’ he said. He watched as Flint and Anne started dancing to the very steady beat the new song had bought on. Anne was backed up against Flint, grinding against him while he danced behind her, hands on her hips.

‘What are they doing?’ he asked an she laughed.

‘Jesus, you really are a WASP.’ she said. ‘It’s dancing. Don’t you do it?’

‘Not like that.’ he said. Anne and Flint were now practically glued to each other.

‘It’s kind of a mix of hip-hop and reggaeton.’ Demelza said. ‘You’ve just got to be able to move your hips. I bet even you could do it.’

‘I highly doubt that.’ Ross said. He looked at Demelza, noticing how her eyes followed Anne’s movements. ‘Hey, can I ask you something?’

‘Sure.’ she said and smiled at him. ‘I think I know what it is, so shoot.’ Ross looked back at Anne and Flint.

‘How do you do that?’ he asked.

‘It’s easy.’ Demelza said. ‘We both love her and she loves us. We want her to be happy and if having both of us does then that’s what we do.’ She looked at him. ‘Now can I ask something?’

‘Of course.’ Ross said without thinking.

‘Are you gay?’ Demelza said and he choked on his drink. She watched him, thumping him cheerfully on the back while he coughed. He looked at her.

‘What on Earth would make you think that?’ he asked, frantically trying to cover up his guilty expression. Demelza snorted.

‘Maybe the way you’ve been eye fucking my best friend for the past two weeks.’ She said and grinned when Ross started protesting. ‘I can see the way you look at him.’ She gestured with the jellies. ‘And last night, you weren’t talking to the woman you’re so in love with you’re going to marry her. If anything, I’d say she’s nothing more than a cover.’

Ross stared at her, open-mouthed. His stomach churned.

‘Are you going to say anything?’ he asked and she shook her head.

‘I get it.’ she said. ‘But I am going to warn you once. If you fuck Jim around in any way, I will take you out. No ifs, ands or buts. He’s my family and I love him very much.’ Then her smile turned wicked. ‘Having said that, you’re the first guy I’ve seen him get this stupid over. He likes you. A lot. And Jim doesn’t do liking.’ She got up.

‘What are you saying?’ Ross asked and Demelza started looking around.

‘Where is he anyway?’ she mused,completely ignoring the question, and Ross frowned.

‘He was in the kitchen arguing with Gunn and Bones about whether Rey is Luke’s daughter or a Kenobi.’ he said. ‘I bowed out when they started shouting at each other.’

‘Oh well, then you’re at a loose end.’ Demelza smiled at him and put down the tray of jellies. ‘That means you can dance with me.

‘Oh no.’ Ross started to back up. ‘I am so not good at dancing.’

‘Like you weren’t good at singing?’ Demelza asked. ‘Jim told me about the shower thing. Come on.’ She took hold of his hand and Ross ended up laughing as she dragged him behind her. They got in amongst the dancers and she grabbed him and pulled him in against her.

‘It’s very simple but you need to loosen up.’ she said, holding both arms above her head. ‘Get your hips into it. Look at them.’ She nodded at Flint and Anne who were getting down and dirty next to them. ‘Now take the stick out your ass and come here.’ She reached back and grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back into her. Ross went, feeling horribly self-conscious. The she started moving and he started blushing. The way she was moving was brushing all kinds of things. He looked into her laughing blue eyes and she reached for his hands, bringing them around her waist, moving so they were slightly angled. Then she started going down and up, her whole body undulating as she went. Ross had never danced like this, never even thought about dancing like this. He stepped away from her, hands up and laughing to cover his embarrassment.

‘I can’t do this.’ he said and Demelza smiled.

‘You can.’ she said. ‘You just need to shake off your inhibitions.’ She turned to face him. ‘And you can’t offend me. I am officially uninterested in your penis.’ Then her face grew wicked. ‘I’m also pretty damn sure that your penis is also officially uninterested in me.’

‘Dem.’ he hissed and she laughed again, stepping in close.

‘It’s okay.’ she said. ‘No-one would give a fuck.’ Then she looked past him. ‘Maybe you just need the right partner.’ She reached out, quick as a cat, and grabbed the wrist of the person who was happily dancing past them and minding his own business. ‘Here you go.’ Ross looked at the person she’d snagged, his heart sinking. Jim looked back at him, clearly confused.

‘What?’ he shouted at Demelza over the music and she grinned.

‘Ross wants to learn to dance.’ she shouted at him. ‘I said you would demonstrate.’

‘Oh, okay.’ Jim frowned slightly. He held out a hand and Demelza took it. He pulled her in and she moved to face away from him. Then they started moving.

_Oh fuck…_

Ross couldn’t stop staring and it wasn’t at Demelza.

_That’s just not fucking fair. He can play the cello and he can sing AND he can fucking dance…_

Jim had one arm around Demelza’s waist, their hips perfectly synchronised as they danced. She had both arms above her head, grinding back against him in the filthiest way possible and for one moment Ross desperately wanted to be her. Jim moved with her and she leaned back into him.

‘See.’ she shouted. ‘It’s easy.’

‘For you.’ he retorted. Demelza laughed and then stepped away from Jim to grab his belt loops at the front of his jeans and then hauled him in. Ross resisted but she was insistent and he ended up on the other side of her. That was bad enough but then she turned so he was sandwiched between them.

‘Relax.’ she said. ‘Just follow Jim.’ She looked at Jim over Ross’ shoulder. ‘He’s going to be your partner and I’m going to correct you.’

‘I am?’ Jim asked and she glared at him.

‘Yes, you are.’ she said. Jim sighed and then turned so he was facing away from Ross. Then he really started dancing.

_Oh, hell no…_

Ross was hypnotised. He knew that theoretically Jim should have a good sense of rhythm, no-one could play like he did and not. But he was definitely not prepared for what he was seeing in front of him. Jim slipped into the female role so easily, his whole body loosening up as he moved, weight spread on both feet and his arms moving with his body.

‘See that.’ Demelza’s voice in his ear, her hips behind him switching into the same rhythm Jim was using. ‘Now we dance with him.’ She had her hands at Ross’ waist, pulling him against her in the same series of movements that she was using. Ross relaxed and went with it, too distracted by watching Jim’s ass to really think about what he was doing. ‘That’s is. Now you’re getting it.’

Ross was dimly aware that she was pushing forward, moving him close enough to Jim that he could reach out and touch him. The music changed, the beat darker, heavier. And just like that, Jim seemed to abandon any pretence at control. Ross would have bet that if he could see Jim’s face, his eyes would be closed and he would be lost in the music like he was when he played.

He felt Demelza take his hands and move them forward until they were resting on Jim’s hips. Then she moved away and it was just the two of them and Ross felt everything inside him well up and flow through him unimpeded until the thing holding him in check snapped. He allowed one arm to move around Jim’s waist, pulling him closer and Jim went without resistance. Ross splayed his fingers, feeling the muscles of Jim’s stomach work under his hand and their bodies collided and then they were moving together. Jim’s smell flooded his senses, the salt and ocean and sweat and everything Ross felt he wanted, everything he needed. He bowed his head, breathing in at Jim’s neck, his lips just brushing the skin.

Jim’s movements stuttered momentarily and then he raised one arm, his hand coming to rest loosely at the back of Ross’ neck and his hips pushing himself back into Ross. The fingers of his other hand drifted over the back of Ross’ hand where it rested against his stomach, and then their fingers linked together and Ross closed his eyes, lost in the feeling.

They danced until the songs ran out, neither one of them wanting to let go.

*********

The party broke up around four in the morning and they headed back. The Caterwaulers all walked together, occasionally shoving one another into bushes or tackling each other to the ground. Flint opened the door and waved them in when they got to the house. By that time though, Ross’ body had decided that enough was enough and he slid down the hall wall and sat on the floor.

‘I’m done for.’ he declared dramatically, waving the others past. ‘Leave me here. Save yourselves.’

‘Christ.’ It was Jim. He squatted down in front of Ross. ‘And I’m the gay one?’ Ross looked at him, every part of him wanting to just surge forward and grab him by the front of his tank and pull him in so he could kiss him.

‘I’m serious.’ he said. ‘I think I’m going to die. Mark this as my grave.’

‘Oh, shut up.’ Jim stood up, after nearly falling over. He held out his hand and Ross took it and let Jim pull him onto his feet. Unfortunately gravity decided not to play with and he stumbled forward and into Jim’s arms. They looked at each other, and then laughter bubbled up and they turned to go up to their rooms.

They finally got right to the top of the stairs and Jim hauled Ross across the landing, hitting the door heavily as he held him up and tried to get the door open at the same time.

‘Jesus, Poldark.’ he said, laughing every bit as hard as Ross was. ‘You’re a fucking messy drunk, you know that? And you weigh as much as a baby elephant.’

‘Sorry.’ Ross managed to say. He attempted to stand on his own two feet but that proved to be a very bad idea and he half slid down Jim until Jim grabbed him and dragged him back up again. Ross blinked at him in admiration. ‘You’re really strong.’

‘Lobster pots.’ Jim said. ‘It’s okay, just hang on to me.’ He finally got the door open and they half moved, half fell in through the open doorway. There was a brief moment of wrestling with each other as they tried to maintain their footing, but then Ross stumbled and they toppled over and ended up hitting the bed hard enough to bounce. Jim landed up underneath him and let out an exclamation as Ross came down heavily on top of him, knocking the air out of him. That started the giggling all over again and by the time Ross realised he was probably crushing the life out of Jim, they were breathless again.

‘Fuck.’ Jim gasped. ‘Correction. Make that a baby whale.’ He shoved ineffectually at Ross’ chest. ‘Get the fuck off me before I asphyxiate.’ Ross obliged by rolling off him onto his back, both of them now looking up at the ceiling.

‘I’m going to be so hungover tomorrow.’ he moaned and Jim snorted next to him. ‘Shit. What the fuck was in those shots?’

‘Demelza’s special recipe. We don’t ask. And I honestly thought you’d be better at holding your alcohol, Mr Boston Party Boy.’ Jim was snuffling with laughter. ‘But you’re actually a serious lightweight.’

‘Fuck you.’ Ross retorted. ‘I didn’t grow up drinking with fishermen.’

‘Granted.’ Jim replied. He turned his head and Ross did the same so they were looking at each other in the dark. ‘Although, I will concede that you are turning out to be a fine drinking companion.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross replied and then got distracted by the fact that there was just enough light for him to make out Jim’s features. He let his gaze drift down over the straight nose and full mouth, Jim’s lips slightly parted as he fell silent. Their eyes met and Ross felt the same rush of anticipation he’d had in the trees the night before. He knew it was a mistake the instant he moved, but he couldn’t stop himself. He rolled onto his shoulder and leaned down enough to kiss Jim on the mouth.

To his surprise, Jim didn’t push him away immediately as he’d expected him to. The only discernible reaction was a sharp inhalation through his nose but aside from that, Jim did nothing. Ross was just about to pull away, getting ready to apologise, and then Jim’s hand came up, taking hold of the back of his neck and keeping him still.

Then he kissed back.

Ross felt the heat swirling in his chest. Jim’s mouth was soft and warm and he was proving to be an amazing kisser and Ross let go, flicking his tongue ever so gently against Jim’s mouth. He felt Jim tense, his hesitation making Ross’ insecurity get ready to raise its head. Then he relaxed and opened his mouth and there was an answering flick of tongue that made Ross’ heart soar. It was barely there but it was enough for him to press in harder and the kiss deepened until they were both going at it, tongues tangling and breathing noisily through their noses. He could taste the sweetness of alcohol in Jim’s mouth, could hear the way Jim’s breathing was picking up and he put out one hand, placing it on Jim’s chest and feeling his heart pounding underneath it. Jim moaned softly and his fingers ran up the back of Ross’ head and tightened in his hair. Ross inhaled sharply and then he was moving, rolling back on top of Jim. Jim opened his legs to accommodate him with one leg hooking around Ross’ thigh and pulling him down even further. His other hand was now in Ross’ hair as well and Ross reached down to run his hand along Jim’s thigh, thrusting down just enough. Jim arched up to meet him and Ross could feel the hardness at Jim’s groin, how it matched his own.

_God, he wants this…_

Then Ross was pushed away. It wasn’t rough and he could almost feel the regret in it.

‘No.’ Jim said, his voice low. He sat up, and Ross fell back onto the bed. Jim go up and walked to the door, then half turned and seemed about to say something. Instead he turned back and left without saying anything else, closing the door behind him. Ross watched him go, then closed his eyes and cursed himself for being an idiot with no self-control to speak of.

He’d been in the house for all of two weeks and he’d already managed to screw it up.

But then he remembered that Jim had kissed him back.


	10. Good Idea, Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are idiots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs quoted are I Drove All Night by Cyndi Lauper and Oh L'Amour by Erasure.

_The night before…_

Jim went into his room, leaning heavily against the door after he’d closed it.

_Fuck…_

He had no idea what had come over him. Ross could be excused, clearly drunk and out of things. But as for himself, he had no call kissing him back like he had. Ross wasn’t available to him whether he was gay, bi or straight.

Still, it had been an incredible kiss.

He shook his head. This was not a good idea. It was, in fact, a terrible idea.

But still…

‘You are such a colossal idiot.’ Jim muttered to himself. He pushed off the door and stumbled over the futon, more or less falling onto it. He managed to turn over and then spent the next twenty minutes getting his boots off before crawling under the duvet without bothering to get undressed. Mr Black, who’d been on the desk observing his owner’s predicament with a distinct lack of sympathy, jumped off and padded over to curl up next to Jim. Jim buried his fingers in the cat’s thick fur and sighed heavily as he contemplated the fuck up that was quickly becoming his life.

*********

Ross woke up the next morning to the sound of Jim’s cello. It was the Cassado again, the Preludio-Fantasia with the melody, so otherworldly and wild sounding. He lay there and smiled in spite of his pounding head. It sounded so beautiful, so passionate.

Then his heart sank as he remembered the previous night. In the cold morning gloom, he felt like an idiot. Not only had he acted on something he never should have, he’d jeopardised something he’d just found. Ross didn’t have many friends and none that he had found himself to be so comfortable around. He’d only just started to open up and feel comfortable around Jim and now he’d gone and blown it.

Almost as if Jim had sensed he’d woken up, the music stopped and Ross heard Jim get up and place his bow on the chair and then rest the cello in its characteristic position. He held his breath as Jim’s footsteps sounded across the floor.  
When the knock came, Ross debated just pretending he was still asleep.

‘Ross.’ Jim’s voice was soft. ‘I know you’re awake. Can I come in?’

Ross chewed on a nail and stared at the door. His heart was pounding. Then he got up slowly and forced himself to walk to the door. When he opened it he saw Jim on the other side and in spite of everything his heart melted. Jim’s hair was a mess and he was barefoot in black sweats and a t-shirt that was a little too short for his body. He looked at Ross, and Ross was amazed to see something like hesitation in his normally confident eyes.

‘Hi.’ he said and there was a flicker of dimple.

‘Just answer me one thing.’ Jim said. ‘Did you mean it or was it because you were drunk?’ Ross was taken aback. He’d expected Jim to be angry for what he’d done.

‘I meant it.’ he said before he could stop himself. ‘I think I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.’

‘You’re engaged.’ Jim said. ‘To a woman.’

‘I know.’ Ross replied, hating himself. ‘I don’t know what to tell you.’

‘I won’t help you cheat.’ Jim said. ‘I don’t play that way.’

‘I know.’ Ross repeated. ‘I wouldn’t ask you to.’ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, catching it in the knots and wincing. ‘It’s just so…complicated.’

‘They don’t know, do they?’ Jim asked. ‘Your parents. Or her, obviously.’ He stepped inside the door and Ross closed it after him. ‘That you’re…what? Bi?’

‘I think I’m gay.’ Ross said and saying the words aloud was terrifying but he suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Jim frowned.

‘But how do you and her…’ He left the question hanging.

‘We don’t.’ Ross admitted. ‘I mean, we have a couple of times but it was awful and I kind of pretended it was done so we could just stop.’ He looked down at his feet, guilt all over his face. ‘You think I’m a terrible person don’t you?’ He heard Jim sigh and the two feet came into view. He looked up and saw Jim looking at him with sympathy on his face.

‘No.’ he said. ‘I think you’re confused.’ He shrugged, hands in pockets. ‘But I don’t think you’re a bad person.’

‘Really?’ Ross felt hope flare inside him. ‘Even after I kind of jumped on you last night?’

‘It's fine, Ross. We’re fine. We’re still friends. You’re not the first guy I’ve kissed by accident.’ Jim said.

‘It wasn’t an accident. I kissed you. On purpose. I feel like I need to talk to you. To explain things.’ Ross said and Jim sighed.

‘You actually don’t.’ he said. ‘It was a stupid thing we did. We were both drunk and acted on something that we’ve probably both been feeling.’ He went over to the bed and sat down. ‘If you want we can just forget the whole thing.’

_What if I don’t want to forget it? What if I want it to happen again?_

‘What are you saying?’ Ross asked, trying to control the shake in his voice. He went down and sat next to Jim, staring at his shoes.

‘I’m saying that we can be friends, but that’s all we’re going to be.’ Jim said sternly. ‘You’re trouble, Ross. I can fucking smell it a mile off.’ His gold eyebrows were drawn down and Ross looked up at him, hardly breathing for how beautiful he looked. Their mouths were only inches apart and he had to dig his nails into his palms to counteract the desire to lean forward and kiss him again. Only this time he knew he wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t let Jim escape.

So he shuffled away from him.

‘Sure.’ he said, trying so hard to keep the hurt out of his voice. ‘Friends.’

‘And the guys don’t need to know anything happened.’ Jim said. ‘Just between us. Okay?’

‘Fine.’ Ross wanted to run, to hide under the bed, anything.

‘Cool.’ Jim got up. “I’m going to go practise. You want to head down later and you can go over your piece again.’

‘Maybe.’ Ross said and he could feel himself starting to shut down. ‘You don’t have to help me.’ There was a glimpse of something on Jim’s face and then it was gone.

‘Well, I’ll be there if you want.’ he said and went to the door. Ross watched him open it and leave, closing it again behind him. He fell back on the bed, his whole heart feeling like it had just been crushed.

*********

Jim stood outside Ross’ door. For a moment he considered just throwing the door open and going inside again, pinning Ross down on the bed and saying to hell with everything. He raised his hand, ready to knock but then stopped himself. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to get involved in something like this.

He placed his palm to the wood, feeling the knotted surface and then left Ross’s room and went into his own.

*********

Across campus, Demelza lay with on their bed with her head in Anne’s lap as Anne stroked through her vibrant copper curls.

‘So what are you going to do?’ she asked and Demelza wrinkled her nose.

‘Meddle of course.’ she said. ‘What else would you expect me to do?’

‘He’s not going to like that.’ Anne’s voice was accompanied by a smile. ‘You know how Jim gets when you stick your nose in.’

‘I don’t give two fucks for how he gets.’ Demelza said, all feistiness. ‘He needs a kick in the ass. You saw them dancing last night. Don’t tell me you didn’t see how crazy they are about each other.’

‘They might be, but no good is going to come of them being thrown at each other. Ross seems like he’s as skittish as Jim is. And he keeps talking about his fiancée, so he might not even be gay.’

‘He is.’ Demelza said. ‘I asked him. She’s a cover. Probably for his parents I’d bet.’

‘Dem.’ Anne’s chiding made Demelza fold her arms defensively. ‘You can’t just go asking people shit like that.’

‘Why the fuck not?’ Demelza said. ‘He obviously doesn’t love this person he’s engaged to. He’s been following Jim around like a love-sick puppy for the last fortnight. And Jim’s just as fucking bad. He’s been distracted. Last week he screwed up five times while we were practising the Cassado and he would normally have that shit perfect by now. He’s been going down to the beach and chucking those stupid stones every fucking morning. He only does that when he’s freaked out about something. And have you seen how he keeps staring at Ross’ mouth whenever they’re together? Trust me, I know Jim better than anyone and he’s so close to falling in love that all he needs is one good push.’

‘And I suppose you’re going to be the one to administer it.’ Anne was amused.

‘Fucking right I am.’ Demelza said. ‘I just need a plan.’

**********

Jim stomped along the pathway, earbuds filling his ears with music.

 _What in this world_  
_Keeps us from tearin' apart?_  
_No matter where I go I hear_  
_The beating of your heart_  
_I think about you_  
_When the night is cold and dark_  
_No one can move me_  
_The way that you do_  
_Nothing erases the feelin' between me and you_

He snorted and changed the song. This was getting fucking ridiculous.

It had been exactly one kiss. That was all.

Forget it. Forget those stupid doe eyes and those ridiculously broad shoulders. Forget how good he felt on top of you and the way he smelled and what his mouth tasted like.

He got to the conservatory and yanked the door open a little harder than he’d anticipated. Another student was coming out and she jumped back a little and Jim realised that he was obviously wearing what Demelza called his thundercloud face.

  
‘Sorry.’ he muttered and let her through then went in. The next song came on his Ipod.

 _Oh L'Amour_  
_Broke my heart_  
_Now I'm aching for you_  
_Mon amour_  
_What's a boy in love_  
_Supposed to do_  
_Looking for you_  
_You were looking for me_  
_Always reaching for you_  
_You were too blind to see_

Jim made an exasperated noise and ripped his earbuds out. It felt like the entire universe was conspiring against him. He walked down the corridor to the practice room and went in, shrugging his cello case off his shoulders and leaning it against the wall. He got himself set up, and then sat and tapped the strings of his cello, checking the tuning. He was still thirsty from all the alcohol from the last two nights and decided that he needed a drink before he got started. He laid his cello aside, got up and patted his pockets for change, then left his stuff in the room and went to the vending machine in the hall.

It had bottled water but no cola and Jim swore under his breath. It would mean a five minute jog across to the commissary and then back again, but he knew he would not get the idea out of his head now he had decided that was what he wanted. He knew everything would be safe where it was so he left and bolted down the path to the red brick building across the lawn and inside.

*******

Ross noticed someone jogging down the path that ran between the trees but couldn’t see who it was. He got to the commissary door, still wondering if this was a good idea. He went in, noticing that whoever it had been had obviously pulled the door open quite far because it hadn’t quite finished closing yet.

The building was quiet and he headed for the practice room that he knew Jim had booked, his docs making a dull thud on the scarred wooden floors. He got there and went inside, seeing Jim’s cello already out and waiting. Jim’s bag was on a chair, but there was no sign of its owner.

Ross frowned and wondered if he should take this as a sign and leave. He really didn’t want to torture himself by being in the same room as Jim. But he also needed to practise before the next afternoon and Jim would be a great help. His stomach growled and Ross had to wonder at the notion that going without food was a good idea. But then he’d felt too sick to his stomach to eat after what Jim had said to him.

Ross put his own bad down on the seat next to Jim’s and shrugged out of his coat. He opened his violin case and took the instrument out, checking the strings and then retrieved his bow. He checked the tuning and ran through some warm ups to steady himself. He hadn’t been happy with the piece they’d given him, and he was a little concerned that all his bravado would come to nothing.

He moved to the window, thinking about the last few times he’d played. There had been an Irish pub in Boston that he’d loved to go to, and they had always been good about letting him have a go because they knew how good he was. And he had been good back then, maybe not in the same league as Jim but he could still hold his own. There had been one song that he adored to play, the speed and complexity of notes making it challenging as well as beautiful.

He set his bow to the strings and began to play.

***********

Jim got back and came in the door, drinks in his coat pockets and a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand. He got halfway down the corridor before he heard it.

He stopped dead, listening to the song being played. He knew the piece. It was very hard to live in a maritime based community and not know it. He’d heard it played several times before but never like this. It was light and joyful, the music flowing effortlessly as it lilted up and down the notes. The transitions were not technically perfect but it had such energy that could be easily forgiven.

It caught him by surprise to realise it was coming from the practice room he’d reserved. Jim ate the rest of his chocolate bar and pocketed the wrapper and walked to the door, quietly to as not to disturb the player. Then he leaned in the doorway and watched.

Ross was lost in his music, dark eyes closed and those thick eyelashes shading his cheeks. Previously he’d seemed stiff and uncomfortable, but now he was moving with the sound. His bow was damn near flying across the strings and Jim’s technical eye noticed that his transitions were a little creaky but other than that he couldn’t pick up any mistakes. It made his own heart pick up as he watched Ross play, the passion and skill he was showing world’s away from what he’d demonstrated the day before.

Ross drew the bow across in the final note and then stopped. Jim could tell he was breathing a little fast, and when he opened his eyes they were bright. He lowered the violin and half turned and then caught sight of Jim, a slight flush stealing into his cheeks. He walked over to his violin case and put the violin and his bow away.

‘How long have you been standing there?’ he asked.

‘Long enough to know that’s the best I’ve heard you play so far.’ Jim replied, coming into the room. ‘And to know that’s what you should be playing tomorrow.’

‘But they’ve given me the Bach.’ Ross protested.

‘Fuck it.’ Jim said. ‘Play that. Trust me. You play that like you love it.’

‘I do love it.’ Ross said and turned away. ‘But it’s not exactly what they want to hear.’ He had that desperate sad note in his voice again and Jim felt his heart ache at the sound of it. It made him want to do things he really shouldn’t.

‘Fuck what they want to hear.’ he said. ‘You should play what you love. That’s how they’ll see what you can really do.’ He walked over to Ross. ‘Don’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t be.’

Ross looked up at him and Jim’s breath caught as the light hit his eyes.

‘I don’t think I know how.’ he said, his voice dropping. ‘I’ve been doing it for so long.’

_Fuck…_

‘So let me show you.’ Jim said. He stepped forward and saw Ross catch his breath as they found themselves in each other’s space.

‘I thought you said this was a bad idea.’ he said.

‘It is.’ Jim replied. ‘I haven’t changed my mind about that. Or you being a shitload of trouble that I really don’t need. Oh, and the fiancée has to go. Like yesterday.’ He reached up and ran his thumb along that full lower lip. ‘This is fucking crazy.’

‘So why are you doing it then? Ross asked.

‘I have no fucking idea.’ Jim said and kissed him.

**********

Demelza fairly galloped to the conservatory. She’d called Briar and a very stoned Gunn had informed her that both Ross and Jim had gone to practise. She’d had a capital idea and decided that she needed to put it into practice immediately.  
She walked down the corridor humming to herself and got to the door. There was no noise coming from inside and the door was ajar. She pushed it open slightly and peered inside. What she saw made her bite her lip to keep from squealing very loudly.

Jim had Ross pinned up against the window. His hands were either side of Ross’ neck as he kissed him and Ross was very enthusiastically reciprocating, his fingers hooked in the belt loops of Jim’s jeans. They were so lost in each other they didn’t even hear her.

She backed away from the room, pulling the door closed as much as she dared and then punched the air, whooping silently. It looked like her little plan had been pre-empted but she couldn’t be happier.

Now for phase two…


	11. Time To Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets in deeper and now there's now going back.

Ross sat outside the rehearsal room he’d been told to go to for his audition, violin case on his lap and one knee bouncing with nerves. He was having serious second thoughts about what he was doing.

He was staring resolutely at his feet and then saw a pair of tatty black chucks come into view. He followed them up the faded jeans to the Iron Maiden t-shirt and the dimpled smile and bright blue-green eyes that were looking at him.

‘You look like shit.’ Jim said cheerily. He had his book bag over his shoulder and Ross knew he’d probably just come from classes. ‘You ready?’

‘No.’ Ross grumbled. ‘I most certainly am not.’ Jim chuckled and sat down next to him.

‘You’ll be fine.’ he said. ‘Just go in there and play like you’re playing by yourself.’ Ross looked at him, and Jim’s forthright gaze made a shiver go down his spine.

They had walked back from the rehearsal room the afternoon before, bumping shoulders and drifting into each other’s space, but other than that single kiss up against the window Jim had not made another move on him the entire evening. Instead they had hung out in the kitchen with the other Caterwaulers and Jim had kicked him under the table occasionally. It had been strange, but Ross had found that he’d really enjoyed the vibe between them that seem to go completely unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the house. They had gone to bed around ten and he’d half expected Jim to say something but instead he’d just said goodnight and gone inside his room and Ross had been left to go to bed alone, and even that he hadn’t minded. That morning Jim had been up and out before Ross had dragged himself to get up and dressed for his first seminar.

‘That’s all right for you to say.’ he grumbled. ‘You’re a musical genius. I don’t even know why I’m doing this.’

‘Because it’s going to make you happy?’ Jim looked at him. ‘I saw you yesterday. That’s the happiest I’ve seen you look since you got here.’

‘Yeah, well happy doesn’t make money or carry on the family business. And how would you know?’ Ross replied. ‘You’ve hardly seen me.’

‘I’ve seen you.’ Jim looked down at his feet. ‘More than you realise.’ He sighed. ‘Look, about yesterday…’ The hesitation in his voice made Ross’ stomach lurch.

‘Another mistake?’ he asked and Jim looked surprised.

‘No. I mean, yeah it probably is the worst thing we could be doing but I just…’ He was fidgeting and Ross frowned.

‘What?’ he asked and Jim shook his head.

‘I meant what I said yesterday.’ He was now frowning as well. ‘I’m not looking for a quick fuck. I can get that anytime I want.’ He glanced at Ross. ‘I think I really like you, but we can’t do that again until you’ve sorted your shit out.’

‘I get that.’ Ross said. ‘I’m going to talk to her tonight.’

‘Can I ask you something?’ Jim’s face was serious. ‘Why are you two even together in the first place if you have even the slightest suspicion you’re gay?'

‘You don’t understand my family.’ Ross said, looking down at his violin. ‘They have very set ideas about who and what they want me to be. A gay musician is definitely not one of them.’

‘It must be hard.’ Jim said. ‘All that hiding.’

‘It is.’ Ross heaved a sigh. ‘I get so fucking tired of doing it.’ He shrugged. ‘I suppose that’s why I’m doing this. To get a bit of my life back.’

‘And is that what I am?’ Jim asked. ‘A way to get control back too.’

‘No.’ Ross looked at him. ‘I don’t know why, but you’re in my head. Like, all the time. Since the first night.’ He was surprised to see Jim’s cheeks go pink.

‘Yeah, sorry about that.’ he said. ‘I didn’t know you were there.’

‘Don’t be sorry,’ Ross said. ‘I’m the one who should be sorry for…’ The words were out before he realised he’d said them and he felt horrified when he saw Jim’s confusion.

‘For what?’ he asked.

‘Nothing.’ Ross replied. Jim gave him a questioning look but right then the door to the rehearsal room opened and a tall dark haired woman stuck her head out.

‘Mr Poldark?’ she said after giving Jim a friendly smile. ‘I’m ready for you.’ She went back inside and Ross took a deep breath and then exhaled shakily.

‘I’m going to fuck this up.’ he muttered. ‘I should never have tried to change things.’

‘Hey.’ Jim said, his voice sharp and it surprised Ross so much he looked up, his face startled. ‘Listen to me. You are not going to fuck it up. You’re going to go inside there and blow her away with how well you can play. And I’m going to be waiting right here for you when you come out. And then we’re going to walk down to Lafferty’s and forget about it for the rest of the night.’

‘That sounds suspiciously like a date.’ Ross said and Jim smiled.

‘Well, it’s not, so don’t excited Poldark. It’s just two dudes going for burgers.’ he said. Then he leaned in and kissed Ross once, so quick it was barely anything. It did have the effect of knocking everything else out of Ross’ head.

‘I thought you said no more kissing.’ he said and Jim crinkled his nose in a way that made Ross want to roll over and give him anything he wanted.

‘Yeah, well that one was for luck.’ he said, dimples flickering. ‘It doesn’t count.’ He shoved Ross in the shoulder. ‘Now go blow her away.’ Ross got up, a smile stealing onto his face.

‘And you’ll be here when I get back?’ he asked.

‘I said I would, didn’t I?’ Jim sat back and this time the smile was wide. ‘You’ll be great.’

Ross nodded and went inside.

*********

‘So what now?’ Anne said. She was sitting between Demelza and Flint on the sofa, her feet in Flint’s lap and her head on Demelza’s shoulder.

‘We need an excuse for them to be in a confined space.’ Demelza said. ‘Something that means they have to spend the night together or something.’

‘I don’t know.’ Flint sounded unsure. ‘Should we be messing around with this? And how do we even know that Ross is interested in Jim? He’s got a fiancée.’ Demelza grinned.

‘That may be, but he also had his tongue down Jim’s throat yesterday.’ she said and Anne and Flint both looked at her. ‘And you saw how they were dancing on Saturday. And I’m sorry, but when she called him he actually sounded like he hated her guts.’

‘Wait, back up?’ Flint said. ‘You saw them kissing?’

‘Yup.’ Demelza grinned. ‘And not the accidental kind either. Like full on passion.’

‘Fuck.’ Flint frowned. ‘Okay, that’s unexpected.’

‘You’re kidding right?’ Demelza said. ‘They’ve been circling each other like a couple of dogs in heat since Ross got here.’ Flint looked at Anne, who nodded.

‘Seriously, dude.’ she said. ‘They have. It’s just you boys are so unobservant you haven’t actually noticed.’

‘Damn.’ He frowned. ‘So what do we do?’

‘Okay.’ Demelza got out her cell and started tapping away. ‘So there’s this singing thing down in Portland. First prize is two thousand bucks and we can all go out after on Friday night.’

‘Sounds fun, but I don’t get how this is supposed to do anything?’ Flint said.

‘Easy.’ Demelza was smiling wickedly. ‘We book just enough rooms that we all have to share.’ She raised her eyebrows at them. Anne, who was quicker on the uptake smiled broadly.

‘Am I sensing an enforced bed sharing scenario?’ she asked.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Demelza replied.

**********

Jim looked up as Ross backed out the room, his face wreathed in smiles and his violin case under his arm.

‘Thank you.’ he said and then closed the door and leaned back against it. Jim stood up, his face expectant.

‘And?’ he asked. Ross was beaming, his hazel eyes shining.

‘I’m in the programme.’ he said. ‘She wants me to start classes tomorrow.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim laughed. ‘That’s great.’ He matched Ross’ smile. ‘But I warn you, she’s going to kick your ass.’

‘I don’t care.’ Ross said. ‘I’m in.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim shifted his bag. ‘Now I say we get the fuck out of here.’ Ross nodded and followed him down the corridor and out the building. They took the short cut back to the dorm house to drop off their bags and Ross’ violin. It was empty with most of the Caterwaulers still at classes or practise. They left and walked along until they got to the pathway that led through the campus to the woodland path and strolled along. The light was fading and it was beautiful. Ross felt like nothing could dampen his mood. He glanced at Jim and wondered if he should chance reaching for his hand, and whether that would count. Jim caught his eye and grinned.

‘No.’ he said. ‘You know the rules.’

‘Cock tease.’ Ross said completely on instinct. Jim’s eyes went wide.

‘Fuck, you didn’t just call me a cock tease.’ he said and Ross’ stomach lurched until he saw that Jim’s eyes were sparkling. ‘You better run, fuckboy.’

‘Run?’ he said and then Jim lunged at him and Ross let out a very unmanly shriek and started running, Jim chasing after him through the trees. He was thankful for his longer legs but Jim knew the woodland like the back of his hand and Ross rounded a tree only to have Jim tackle him, going in with the shoulder and knocking them both to the ground. For someone so compact he had tremendous momentum and Ross had the air knocked out of him. He landed on his back and then Jim was on top of him, pinning him down as he picked up a handful of dead leaves and held them up.

‘You’re dead, Poldark.’ he giggled. ‘I’m going to make you eat these.’

‘Nooooo.’ Ross wriggled frantically. He managed to get halfway up when his body betrayed him. He stopped, eyes wide as he saw the realisation dawn on Jim’s face. Then he grinned and it was so drop dead sexy that Ross’ hormones went from half interested to very awake in under ten seconds. He shifted and the friction between their bodies made Ross’ heart start jackhammering. Then Jim leaned in.

‘Damn, Poldark.’ he said, his voice low. ‘It’s too bad you have entanglements, otherwise I’d drag you back to the dorm and make you show me just how talented you are.’ He was so close, Ross could see there were tiny golden flecks around his pupils. His quite lost track of his breathing for a moment and then Jim got up off of him and held out his hand. ‘Come on, I’m hungry.’

They walked the rest of the way mostly in silence but far from it being awkward, it felt like the most comfortable situation Ross had ever experienced. He had no idea why but being with Jim felt right in a way nothing else ever had.

Lafferty’s was pretty full. Ross had come to realise that every night was fair game at Blackwater. He followed Jim into the back room and they went to sit down in one of the booths. A waitress bought them a couple of menus and they ordered their drinks. Ross was just starting to get his composure back when he looked up and saw that the Caterwaulers were filing in, Demelza and Anne in tow.

‘Hey.’ Flint was smiling. ‘Thought we’d find you two here.’ He sat down next to Ross and the rest of the group shoved themselves in the other side, jostling Jim along until he and Ross were pressed up against each other.

‘So?’ Jim sounded suspicious, his eyes narrowed at them.

‘So we have news.’ Silver was smiling, and it was wolfish.

‘Well, so do we.’ Jim said. ‘Ross is officially a music brat. Now he really does belong in Briar.’ Ross grinned as he received several thumps on the shoulder and a general round of congratulations.

‘That is excellent news.’ Silver said. ‘Especially in light of this weekend.’

‘Why what’s this weekend?’ Jim asked and Demelza smiled.

‘Singing comp in Portland.’ she replied. ‘We go down on Friday morning and come back Saturday. It’ll be good practice for regionals.’ She returned Jim’s gaze, her face a picture of innocence.

‘So that means we have to knock ourselves into shape this week. Including our newest member.’ Gunn said. They all looked at Ross, who started back in confusion until he realised they meant him.

‘Hang on.’ he protested. ‘I didn’t say I would join.’

‘You don’t get a say. Especially now you’re with the programme.’ Bones said. ‘It’s like Hotel California. You can check out…’

‘But you can never leave.’ the rest of them chorused. He looked at Jim who shrugged.

‘I did warn you.’ he said.

‘Fine.’ Ross sighed. ‘I guess I will then.’

‘Excellent.’ Flint said. ‘And that’s why we’re here. We need to rehearse what we’re going to be singing.’

‘What are we doing?’ Jim said and they all looked at each other, conspiracy alight on their faces.

‘You’ll see.’ Silver said. ‘But maybe we should eat first.’

**********

After the burgers and beer they hauled the chairs and tables to the sides of the back room. Then they started to show Ross what they had in mind. He sat and watched them, his mouth open. The girls were next to him on the table.

‘They are really fucking good.’ Demelza said.

‘They really fucking are.’ Anne was grinning.

Ross could only sit and stare in awe. The Caterwaulers were like a machine. They had had a long discussion over their food about a selection of songs and now they were running through some of them. He had expected them to be like the acapella groups he was used to seeing at MIT, a rather sedate affair of them all standing around and singing in harmony.

He hadn’t expected dancing.

He watched as they did the rather intricate routine on front of him, and still managed to keep perfect five part harmony on Moves Like Jagger. Flint and Jim were taking the lead on it, switching out verses and Ross shifted as he considered the implications of Jim singing that in his direction. Bones took up the bass notes, his deep voice perfectly synching with Gunn’s beatboxing. Ross watched them all, his eyes drawn to Jim as he came in after the first chorus which they all sang together.

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_

_Oh_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it_  
_And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here_  
_And it goes like this_

Ross was lost, and he knew it. He also didn’t need to look at the girls next to him to know they were smiling at his rapt attention.

_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

They finished and the girls burst into loud applause and cheers. Ross simply looked at them all, smiles on their faces and chests heaving.

‘There’s no way in fuck I’m going to be able to do that.’ he said.

‘Yeah, you will.’ Flint said, clapping his hand on Ross’ shoulder. ‘Jim’s going to teach you.’

‘I am?’ Jim asked and Gunn looked at him.

‘By Friday he needs to be able to sing on chorus with us and dance the routine.’ he said with a broad grin. ‘And seeing how you already have your exam piece down and I don’t…’

‘Yeah.’ Bones chimed in. ‘And I have football practice like every afternoon.’

‘And Flint and I are pulling double time in the commissary…’Silver added.

‘Fine, I’ll teach him.’ Jim said, huffing. ‘Why do I feel like I just got set up?’

‘Because you did.’ Flint said cheerily. He turned back to Ross. ‘Let’s start with just the singing first and a couple of basic steps. Try and come in with us.’ Ross sighed and hopped off the table.

‘You’re all going to regret this horribly.’ he said. The Caterwaulers made room for him. He ended up next to Jim and got a dimpled smile.

‘Just follow my lead.’ he said and Ross smiled back.

‘Okay.’ he replied.


	12. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps are taken in some interesting directions

By Thursday Ross had settled into his new classes and was thoroughly enjoying himself. He shared a couple with Silver and another with Flint so it was turning out to be a lot of fun, even if he had found that he’d thrown himself bodily into the deep end. The best part though was that his Theory of Music class contained one James Hawkins. They’d taken to sitting next to each other which fulfilled both Ross’ desperate need to catch up on what he’d missed since the start of semester and also his burgeoning need to be around Jim far more than he had.

The three kisses had had much more of an effect than he’d realised.

His afternoons were now taken up with practice and Ross slipped into it effortlessly. He’d always wondered what it would feel like to be surrounded by music each day and now he found that even in the space of three days he was happier and that made him able to focus on his other classes far more than he had been. He didn’t even mind being made to dance around like a boy band wannabe anymore. He was also pleased to note that he’d also seen far more of the inside of Jim’s room since he’d arrived. Jim took bringing him up to speed seriously and they usually ended up doing homework and practising in there, Mr Black providing them with an audience. The other Caterwaulers usually came in and threw themselves on the bed as well, a cacophony of voices trying to give Ross advice.

Ross had never felt so at home somewhere before.

He’d also sent Elizabeth a series of texts and called her innumerable times to try and end things. But she was obviously screening her calls and texts and he’d heard nothing since Monday. Her stubborn refusal to contact him back was making Ross extremely irritable. Now he knew what he wanted, he wanted to get things done and over as soon as possible.

He had finally decided to email and was sitting cross legged on the sofa in the living room with his laptop on his lap and trying to compose something suitable. He was not having a lot of success. This was mostly because Jim was distracting him. He, Gunn, Demelza and another cellist from the dorm house down the way whose name was Robin were all practising their modern piece for the next week. It was a Metallica song and they were using an Apocalyptica arrangement, happily arguing as they practised. Ross thought it sounded amazing, but he’d started to realise that he seemed to be surrounded by perfectionists.

He sighed and looked at the two lines of text he’d managed to write and deleted them. Putting his thoughts down in writing was proving to be more difficult than he’d thought. It wasn’t like the relationship hadn’t been on the rocks for ages, but he still didn’t want to out himself to her. He knew that it wouldn’t stay a secret for long and he wasn’t quite ready for the world to know yet, especially when he was still working through what it might mean if he ended up in a relationship with Jim, which was something he’d found himself thinking about a lot that week. Not to mention that Elizabeth had a vindictive streak a mile wide and would more than likely tell his parents and then shit would really kick off.

So instead he sat and watched Jim play, chin in his hand and completely aware that he was probably staring like a dreamy love-struck idiot but not really caring anymore. His little epiphany at the beginning of the week had been aided by how completely accepted Jim was by the others around him. They didn’t treat him any differently and he came in for the same amount of trash talk and teasing. Ross now had the feeling that if he did tell them he was gay, it would probably have little to no effect on how they interacted with him and that was giving him courage. He was also more relaxed as things felt like they were finally starting to happen for him.

He looked up and caught Jim watching him, getting a quick smile. Ross returned it, a little mesmerised until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out. To his surprise it was a text from Elizabeth.

_Can’t talk. Busy._

That was all it said and Ross frowned, the irritation surging back. He glared at the screen like it had personally offended him.

Enough was enough.

He put his laptop aside and got up, walking through to the kitchen which was thankfully empty. He rang her number but it went straight to voicemail. Ross huffed in annoyance and then decided to take the bull by the horns. It was Thursday night and there was a good chance she was in her dorm room. He scrolled through his address book until he found the number and dialled it. It rang for what seemed like forever and he was about to hang up when it was finally answered.  
‘Hello.’ The young woman on the other side sounded severely pissed. Her voice was vaguely familiar to him, but Ross couldn’t place her.

‘Hi.’ Ross said. ‘I’m trying to get hold of Elizabeth Chynoweth. Is she in?’

‘Oh, she’s in.’ The hostility of the young woman’s voice took Ross by surprise. ‘She’s just kicked me out of our room so she can fuck her boyfriend.’

It took a moment for the words to filter through Ross’ brain. But when they finally did, he felt his stomach turn over.

‘Excuse me?’ he asked and the woman snickered.

‘Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, buddy.’ she replied. ‘She’s got a fiancé in Maine and a boyfriend in Boston, two different guys, so unless you’re into foursomes you’re gonna lose out. Girl get’s around, you know what I’m saying? Trust me you’re better off with your hand.’ Then she hung up, leaving Ross to stare at the phone in his hand.

Elizabeth was fucking someone else. For a moment he wondered who it was, but then he felt a rush of exhilaration. She was fucking someone else. That meant she didn’t give a fuck about him anymore.

He could be free.

There was movement at the door and he looked up and saw Jim standing there, watching him with a quizzical look on his face.

‘You okay?’ he asked. Ross nodded and Jim walked over to open the fridge door.

‘Just something unexpected.’ He said. Jim took two sodas out of the fridge and closed it again, leaning against the door.

‘Good unexpected or bad unexpected.’ he asked. Ross looked at him, slowly turning an idea over in his mind.

He walked across and got up in Jim’s face then ducked his head and kissed him. He felt Jim inhale sharply in surprise and then he relaxed. The kiss was soft, lingering. When Ross pulled back, he could see that Jim’s eyes were bright.

‘Very good.’ he replied. ‘I need to do something.’

‘Okay.’ Jim replied. ‘Do I want to know what?’

‘Come and find me when you’re done and I’ll tell you all about it.’ Ross said. He desperately wanted to kiss Jim again, but it could wait. Then he stood aside and let Jim go, smiling as he watched him walk out the kitchen.

He went to retrieve his laptop and then it was upstairs and into his room, leaving the door ajar and sitting down on his bed. The door was nudged and Mr Black walked in, tail in the air. He jumped up and came to curl in Ross’ lap. Ross chuckled and stroked his fur.

He kept it short, not wanting to give anything away or drag it out. His heart was thumping as he typed out the message in his phone.

_I can’t do this anymore and I don’t think you can either, so it’s pretty safe to say it’s over between us. I think we both knew this was coming so I hope we can just put it all behind us and get on with things. I really think we’ll both be better off finding someone we can be happy with. You can keep the ring and I’ll call my parents on Sunday and tell them we’re calling everything off._

He pressed send before he could change his mind and then leaned back against his pillows, smiling to himself. He was still lost in his thoughts when there was a knock against the door frame. He looked up and saw Jim, his cello case leaning against his body.

‘I told them I was done for the night.’ he said. ‘They’ve gone home.’ He shifted in place, and he seemed a little hesitant. ‘I’m going to watch a movie if you want to come watch with me.’

‘Woul this be a date?’ Ross asked, and Jim smiled a little.

‘That depends.’ he said. ‘Are you free?’ he said it casually but Ross could hear the undercurrent.

‘Yeah, I am.’ he said.

**********

They ended up on Jim’s futon. He had a TV in his room and connected his own computer up to it.

‘What are we watching?’ Ross asked. He’d gone downstairs for a couple of bags of popcorn and more sodas. Mr Black had followed them to Jim’s room and was now doing his best roast chicken impersonation at the end of the futon.

‘Alien.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s one of my favourites.’

‘I’ve never seen it.’ Ross said. That got him an appalled look.

‘I’m sorry?’ Jim said. ‘It sounded like you said you’ve never seen it.’

‘I haven’t.’ Ross said, shifting to make room as Jim came to sit down next to him.

‘I have serious doubts about your education.’ Jim said. He stole the popcorn off Ross and took a handful. They’d skirted around what Ross had been doing so he decided to take the plunge.

‘It’s done by the way.’ he said and Jim gave him a quick glance.

‘What’s done?’ he asked. Ross took his phone out and bought up the message and handed it to him. Jim read it and then handed it back. They watched the opening credits in silence.

‘So what does that mean?’ he eventually said and Ross looked at him. They had switched the lights off and the only light was from the screen. A thousand possibilities stretched before him about what they could do in the dark together.

‘It means you can put kissing back on the agenda.’ he said as lightly as he could, but his heart was already starting to speed up. He heard a slight hitch in Jim’s breathing.

‘Yeah?’ it was a little wary and Ross grinned internally as he realised he’d unsettled the normally unflapperble Jim. He reached for the popcorn bag and set it aside, the new circumstances he found himself in making him bold. He reached up and put his hand to Jim’s face, turning him so they were face to face. In the reflection from the screen he could see that Jim looked expectant but also a little nervous and that made him feel ridiculously confident. He leaned in and their mouths met. Jim was more pliant this time, and he opened his mouth willingly when Ross brushed his tongue against his lips. His mouth was sweet from the cola he’d been drinking and Ross found that he wanted to just melt into him. When he pulled back, Jim’s eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly and Ross waited with bated breath for him to say something.

‘Fuck.’ he said eventually, his voice low. ‘You’re going to fuck me up so fucking badly.’

‘You say fuck a lot.’ Ross replied and kissed him again. This time was little harder, both of them moving into it. He felt Jim’s hand come up and his fingers tangle in his hair. Ross couldn’t help the little noise that escaped him and he reached for Jim’s waist, pulling him in closer so they ended up toppled over onto the futon. Jim was kissing him back, their tongues dragging against each other until it turned messy and hard. Ross could hear himself and Jim both breathing hard through their noses and upped the ante a little, his hand sliding under Jim’s t-shirt. The first touch of Jim’s bare skin had him reeling, his cock getting hard as they carried on kissing. It stopped when Jim pushed him away. He was a little breathless.

‘We’re missing the movie.’ he said. ‘You’re not going to know what’s going on.’

‘Do you want to stop?’ Ross asked.

‘Fuck no.’ Jim said and then they were kissing again. Ross moaned when Jim moved differently, catching his lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it. He heard Jim huff softly and then he let him go. ‘Okay, question time.’

‘Question time?’ he said stupidly, all the blood merrily rushing away from his head. Jim nodded. He didn’t push Ross away, but he did shift position.

‘How far have you got?’ he asked and it took Ross a moment to realise what he was saying. Embarrassed, he ducked his head.

‘I haven’t.’ he confessed.

‘So you’ve never fucked a guy?’ Jim asked and Ross looked up to him to see him smiling.

‘No.’ he replied. ‘She’s the only person I’ve ever slept with. I’ve fooled around with a couple of guys but that’s all.’

‘All right.’ Jim said. ‘Then we need some rules. I don’t want us to fall into bed just because you’re going all adventurer on me. You need to say if something’s making you uncomfortable or we’re going too fast.’ He looked at Ross, a little stern.

‘Got it?’

‘Got it.’ Ross replied. Then he gave Jim a half smile. ‘Can kissing stay on the agenda for tonight though? We can figure out all the other stuff tomorrow.’

Jim smiled at him, a broad beautiful dimpled smile that made Ross’ heart skip a beat.

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘We can kiss all you want.’

‘Good.’ Ross said, already leaning back in. Jim met him halfway and the movie ended up playing to itself.


	13. To Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Caterwaulers to get their song on. But who's that making out on the front porch?

It was raining steadily when Ross woke up, still fully dressed and on Jim’s bed. He looked over and saw that Jim was asleep, his lashes shading the freckles under his eyes and his breathing steady. Ross smiled and lay still, just looking at him. They had kissed for what seemed like hours, long after the movie had switched itself off, before finally dropping off to sleep. Now he was here, not even a foot away from the person who was slowly turning his whole life upside down. Ross reached across the small space that divided them and let his forefinger trace the Cupid’s bow outline of Jim’s mouth. Jim didn’t open his eyes, but a dimple appeared as he smiled.

‘What time is it?’ he asked, his voice sleep-rough. Ross turned over and reached for his phone.

‘It’s just after six.’ he said, surprised. ‘Fuck, that’s far too early.’ Jim huffed softly and opened his eyes. When Ross turned back, he looked gloriously sleepy. 

‘It’s late.’ he said. ‘I normally get up at five.’

‘That’s because you’re nuts.’ Ross said. He couldn’t stop looking at Jim’s mouth, the lips slightly parted. A completely illicit image of what those lips would look and feel like in other places caught him by surprise and he felt his face heat up. Jim’s dimple deepened as he smiled, his eyes on Ross’ face. 

‘Dirty boy.’ he said and leaned in and kissed him.

***********

Ross floated through his classes, buoyed up on a sea of happy hormones. He hadn’t felt like this once in his entire life. Friday was a short day for the college, with classes finishing at two to allow students to do extended practice, be it sports or arts. He’d just finished his Human Resources class and was packing up when his phone finally rang. He looked at it, his heart sinking when he saw who it was. He waited until the last student had gone and then answered it.

‘Hello Elizabeth.’ he said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

‘You bastard.’ she hissed. ‘You are not doing this to me.’ At the first sound of Elizabeth’s voice, all the happy feelings Ross had been having completely evaporated.

‘It’s done.’ he hissed back. ‘I called you last night but you were on voicemail, otherwise we could have talked it out.’ He didn’t want to mention that he knew what she had been up to. Something told him he might need that as a collateral. 

‘You can’t just break up with me.’ she sounded outraged. ‘My parents have already put down deposits on the reception venue.’

‘Tough shit.’ Ross retorted. ‘You’re going to just have to explain that it’s off. Tell them we’ve decided we’re too young or something.’

‘What the fuck is going on Ross?’ her tone was venomous. ‘It’s not like you’ve ever had any balls before. How the fuck did you manage to grow a pair now?’

‘I found something I want.’ Ross said. ‘And it turns out that I might actually be able to have it and be fucking happy for five minutes. So for God’s sake, just fucking leave it.’

‘Oh no.’ Elizabeth said. ‘You’ve just put a fucking target on your back, Ross. There’s something going on with you, and once I find out what it is I am going to hold it over you until you see sense and marry me.’ 

‘Why do you even fucking care?’ Ross was getting frustrated very quickly. ‘You don’t like me, we have fuck all in common and it’s not like it’s ever going to fucking work.’ He steeled himself. ‘No, I’m done.’ 

‘Like fuck you are. You’re going to regret this Ross. We are getting married in nine months. End of story.’ She hung up abruptly and Ross stared at his screen. He was still looking at it when a gentle touch on his arm made him jump. He looked up and saw Jim watching him with a concerned look on his face.

‘That was her wasn’t it?’ he asked. Ross swallowed and nodded. ‘Why don’t you just tell her the truth?’

‘Because she’d tell my parents.’ Ross said quietly. ‘And I have no idea what they would do if they found out about me. It wouldn’t be good whatever it is.’ He felt like he wanted to cry from frustration. 

‘It might not be as bad as you think.’ Jim said. ‘They might surprise you.’

‘I doubt it.’ Ross said, his voice flat. He sighed heavily. ‘Maybe it’s not such a good idea to go with you tonight. I’m not really feeling like good company right now.’ 

‘Bullshit.’ Jim said, almost spitting out the word. ‘And don’t think that trying to get out of it is going to do anything.’ He grinned at Ross, but it was sharp. ‘I know I’m biased, but I really think that coming out with us tonight is going to be good for you.’

‘Why?’ Ross asked. ‘I’ll just bring you guys down.’

‘Because.’ Jim said and Ross couldn’t help a tiny smile. 

‘That’s not an answer.’ he said. He watched as Jim’s face grew obstinate. 

‘How about this then?’ he asked and stepped into Ross’ space, standing on tip toe and kissing him. He let his mouth linger on Ross’ and when they parted, Ross could feel his heart beating hard.

‘That’s bribery.’ he said. 

‘Uh huh.’ Jim nodded, still close enough that Ross could feel his breath warming his mouth. ‘Is it working?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Ross replied, a little breathless. ‘You might have to try again.’ Jim smiled and this time the kiss was longer, their tongues tangling in a slow rhythm. Ross felt himself melting into it and then Jim’s hand was on his chest, steadying him. This time when they parted there was a cobweb fine line of saliva still connecting them and Ross felt his whole body flare with arousal.

‘So.’ Jim’s smile was flirtacious and it was such a cute look on him, Ross felt any and all resistance he had crumbling away. ‘Have I convinced you yet?’

‘That is so not fair.’ Ross replied. ‘How the fuck am I supposed to say no?’ He looked down at where Jim’s fingers were still on his chest, tracing idle patterns. 

‘You’re not.’ he said. ‘That’s the whole point of seduction.’ His blue-green eyes were fixed on Ross’ face. Ross stared back, lost in the implications of the word ‘seduction’.

‘Are you trying to seduce me?’ he asked, his voice dropping. 

‘Maybe.’ Jim said, his smile now sunshine bright. ‘But if you don’t come with us then you’ll never find out.’ He reached up and now his arms were around Ross’ neck. Ross was surprised, but his body rolled with it and he put both arms around Jim’s waist and pulled him against him. His head was swimming with how amazing it felt. 

‘What exactly are you promising?’ he asked and Jim leaned in, his lips just brushing over Ross’. 

‘Why don’t we start with the basics and see where we go from there?’ he said and then his mouth was on Ross’ and Ross mentally threw up his hands and caved. 

It was still raining when they left the main building, running headlong through the drops. They were both saturated by the time they got to the front porch, and they stood and shook the rain out of their hair. Jim was very amused by how the rain made Ross’ curls tighter, almost poodle like. He reached out and pulled on the one hanging in Ross’ eyes, laughing as it sprang back.

‘So fucking cute.’ he said. Ross laughed in reply and backed him up against the wall, kissing the raindrops off his mouth. Jim kissed back, sticking his cold hands under the hem of Ross’ t-shirt and making him inhale sharply when they separated. ‘You’re getting awfully bold, Poldark. You know anyone could see us out here.’ 

‘So?’ Ross got hold of Jim’s wrists and pinned them next to his head, locking their fingers together while he ducked his head, ghosting kisses over Jim’s jaw. ‘For the first time in my life I actually don’t give a fuck who sees me or knows I’m gay.’

‘Good.’ Jim said, his dimples flickering madly. ‘In that case, you might want to look behind you.’ Ross turned his head and saw Silver, Gunn and Bones standing on the stairs and staring at them. 

‘Fuck.’ Silver said. ‘Now there’s two of them. We’re going to get no fucking sleep.’ 

‘Told you guys.’ Bones said, winking at Jim and Ross was he went inside.

**********

They packed and headed down to the cars. Ross was taking Jim, Gunn and Bones with him in the SUV, while Flint had Silver, Demelza and Anne with him. Mr Black had been left in the capable hands of Alice Rooney, the senior student of Demelza and Anne’s dorm house when they picked up the girls. 

Ross got in and watched as Jim got in next to him. Gunn and Bones had tried to call shotgun and he’d given them such a look they had meekly shuffled in to the back seat where they were now sitting and fighting over the armrest. Ross watched them in the rear view mirror while Jim plugged his Ipod into the car’s sound system.

‘They’re like kids.’ he said and Jim chuckled.

‘You’re only just realising that?’ he asked. ‘Thought you were smart.’ Ross glared at him and got a mock innocent smile in response. Unfortunately his comment had drawn the attention of the children in the back seat. 

‘Sooooooo.’ Gunn leaned in between the seats. ‘Are you two like dating now?’ He looked at Ross, one eyebrow raised. ‘Cause if you are, we reserve the right to pick which parent we want to get custody of us if you ever break up.’ 

His words made Ross think. He and Jim hadn’t exactly defined anything.

‘We’re not dating Gunn.’ Jim said. He had his head down, idly flicking through his Ipod. Then he lifted his head and grinned at Ross. ‘But we’re also not NOT dating.’ 

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ Gunn asked and Ross had to agree with him.

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘What the fuck does that mean?’ 

‘It means they’re trying things out.’ Bones said. He was busy on his phone but he did look up, cornflower blue eyes twinkling. 

‘Exactly.’ Jim stuck one hand behind his head and Bones high fived him. 

‘That makes no sense.’ Ross said, frowning. ‘Are we dating or not?’

‘We’ll have to wait and see.’ Jim replied. ‘Now can we get the fuck out of here?’

‘Fine.’ Ross started the car and pulled out behind Flint’s Jeep. 

It was a three hour trip to Portland and Ross settled into the drive. He enjoyed road trips and it was made better by the fact that he had company. Gunn and Bones had produced a teeny Travel Scrabble set and were arguing about the validity of the word ‘qi’ in the back. Next to him, Jim was humming along with the music they had on and looking out the window, a dreamy expression on his face.

Ross kept glancing at him, and tried to keep the smile off his face. He had effectively just come out to three of his room-mates and established that while he and Jim were not dating, they were also not not dating.

It was turning out to be a very good day.

‘Can we stop for snacks?’ Bones asked. ‘I’m hungry.’

‘You’re always hungry.’ Jim replied. ‘And we’ve only been driving for an hour.’

‘I second the snack thing.’ Gunn said. ‘I also need to pee.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim said. He looked at Ross. ‘This is what it would be like if we got married and had kids.’ He clearly meant it as a joke but it made Ross’ stomach do a weird flip. Jim caught the look on his face. ‘Sorry. Bad choice of words.’

‘No, it’s okay.’ he replied. 

‘Yeah.’ Gunn said. ‘So what’s the deal with that? You call it off?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied. ‘But I would appreciate not talking about it.’

‘No worries.’ Gunn said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Ross caught Bone’s eye in the mirror. 

‘How did you know?’ he asked.

‘What?’ Bones said. ‘That you two are into each other?’ He chuckled. ‘Have you seen yourselves around each other?’ Ross looked at Jim, who grinned and shrugged. 

‘Guess we’re not as subtle as we thought we were.’ he said. 

*********

They got to Portland around five and Ross followed Flint into the car park of the budget chain hotel they had booked rooms in for the night, so that no-one would have to be the designated driver. 

Ross parked and turned off the ignition. The trip had turned into a series of stops for snacks, drinks, pee breaks and photo opportunities. Gunn and Bones fell out the back and shouldered their bags, then jogged across the Jeep. There seemed to be a moment of conferencing and then they all turned around and looked at the car and then went back to more furious conversing.

‘Okay.’ Jim said. ‘Twenty bucks says they’re going to make us share a room.’

‘How do you figure?’ Ross asked. 

‘Because this whole trip was to get you and me together.’ he said. ‘I recognise Demelza’s fingerprints all over it. And you can bet she’ll be pulling the ‘oh no they’ve run out of twin rooms so you two have to share a double.’ routine.’

‘But we’ve kind of already told them that something’s up.’ Ross was confused.

‘Not Demelza.’ Jim said. ‘I haven’t told her a damn thing.’ He was grinning and it was wicked. ‘She suspects all kinds of things but nothing has been confirmed. Silver would have told them in the car and she’s probably freaking out right now.’ 

‘You sound happy about that.’ Ross said and Jim laughed. 

‘Oh yeah.’ he said. ‘And now we’re going to go in that hotel and get us a room with one bed.’ He undid his seatbelt. ‘Come on, Poldark. Let’s go make some waves.’ 

‘Too late.’ Ross said, pointing at the window where he could see Demelza making a beeline for the car. She had a determined look on her face.

‘Brace yourself.’ Jim said and opened his window.

‘You sneaky bastards.’ She sounded outraged. ‘Why the fuck did I have to find out from Silver that he caught you two making out on the porch?’ 

‘Because.’ Jim said and closed the window again.


	14. Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like neither of them can keep to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge

Once they got inside, the swirl of butterflies in Ross’ stomach turned into what felt more like a plague of locusts. Especially when they got to the room and discovered there was one double bed, as promised.

‘So.’ Jim dumped his backpack on the bed and gave Ross a wicked grin. ‘Which side do you want to sleep on?’ He saw the look on Ross’ face and laughed. ‘Good thing we’ve already shared a bed.’ He walked over to Ross and took his bag from his unprotesting fingers and then got him by the belt loops. ‘Have I mentioned that I have a total hotel kink?’ He put both hands against Ross’ chest and shoved and Ross toppled over backwards, bouncing when he hit the bed, then promptly climbed on the bed as well, kneeling to straddle Ross’ thighs.

Ross grinned up at him. The locusts were now happily high-kicking their way through his stomach and his cock was suddenly very aware that Jim was in a very compromising position. He put both hands on Jim’s hips and Jim smiled back. He leaned down and the brush of his mouth against Ross’ was soft and full of promise. Jim snickered and licked along his lower lip and Ross let him in, the kiss deepening until Jim more or less fell over onto him. Ross took the opportunity to grab onto his backside, and that got a gasp.

‘Careful, fuckboy.’ Jim was smiling broadly, his dimples cavernous. ‘You have no idea what you’d be starting.’

‘I think I might.’ Ross replied and then Jim’s face grew serious.

‘You said you’d fooled around with a couple of guys last night.’ he said. ‘Just what do you see as fooling around?’ Ross blushed, and looked to the side to avoid those forthright eyes. ‘Are we talking blowjobs or handjobs or both?’

‘Both.’ he managed to say.

‘Giving or receiving?’ Jim was now sitting up and his weight on Ross’ cock was doing absolutely nothing to help the situation. He ran both hands down Ross’ chest and Ross had to bite his lip when Jim’s fingers drifted over his nipples, sending little flashes of electricity through him.

‘Receiving.’ he answered and Jim started to laugh.

‘Oh, you are fucking kidding me.’ he said, shaking his head. ‘You mean I get to break you in just the way I want you?’ The heat in his voice made Ross’ pulse start jackhammering. ‘You really shouldn’t have told me that.’

‘You asked.’ Ross managed to say, somewhat indignant. He knew his whole face was now red. He wasn’t sure what to say next and was partially relieved and partially annoyed when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

‘Boys.’ Demelza said through the door. ‘You have to get ready. We’re going to go grab dinner before we go to the club.’

‘Fine.’ Jim called back. He got off Ross and Ross felt an urge to grab him and put him right back where he had been. ‘You want to shower first?’

‘No, you go first.’ Ross sat up. A sneaky voice inside his suggested that it would be more environmentally friendly if they showered together, but Ross also knew he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. ‘I don’t take as long as you.’ It was standing joke in Briar that Jim took forever in the shower, usually because he was singing. Although, to be fair, they were all guilty of that himself included.

‘Fuck off.’ Jim said amiably, grinning as he picked up his backpack and headed into the bathroom. Ross sat back on the bed, reaching for the remote control and flicking through the different channels. He heard the water going and sure enough, Jim started singing not moments later. Ross smiled and listened to him. His voice was pitching slightly lower than he normally sang and it was giving Ross the worst case of the raging hormones listening to the words.

_I want to hold you close_  
_Skin pressed against me tight_  
_Lie still, close your eyes girl_  
_So lovely, it feels so right_  
_I want to hold you close_  
_Soft breaths, beating heart_  
_As I whisper in your ear_  
_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

Ross sighed and shifted on the bed, images starting to flicker in his head of what it would be like to be in the shower with him. He imagined that water running down Jim’s freckled shoulders and the sleekness of his hair, darkened by the spray. He could feel himself getting hard and absently pressed down with the heel of his hand on the front of his jeans. He felt his breathing pick up and closed his eyes. He recalled the softness of Jim’s mouth, the way he shook under Ross’ hands. He took a deep breath in through his nose, then exhaled just as slowly. He ran his hand along himself, now completely hard, whimpering a little at the friction. In his head, he imagined Jim’s hand on him. He was so consumed with what he was doing, he didn't hear the shower turn off.

‘Fuck…’

Ross’ eyes flew open. Jim was standing at the foot of the bed, towel around his waist and skin wet. His eyes were fixed on where Ross still had his hand on himself and Ross whipped it away, cheeks burning. He half expected Jim to say something, one of his snarky comments. Jim said nothing. What he did do was drop his towel and stalk over to the bed. Ross stared in complete shock at the prospect of a very naked Jim coming towards him.

‘Jim, I…’ he trailed off and then dropped his gaze. That bought him face to face with Jim’s cock though, and Ross had to lift his eyes. He looked into the burning blue-green.

‘You really know how to fuck up all of my plans, Poldark.’ Jim’s voice was rough. He climbed back on the bed, wet skin leaving little damp patches, and straddled Ross’s lap the same way he had been earlier. He took Ross’ face in his hands, kissing him hard, tongue working its way into Ross’ mouth and making him moan.

Ross couldn’t believe what was happening, but his body was responding in all the right ways. He put his hands on Jim’s bare hips, the softness of the skin making him crazy. Jim moaned back, his hands dropping from Ross’ face to his belt. He undid it, his hands quick and experienced, then popped the buttons on Ross’ jeans one by one. Ross had to break away to catch his breath and he let himself look down. Jim was hard now as well, his cock curving up against him. He wanted desperately to touch it, and Jim caught the look. He smiled and reached inside Ross’ boxers. The first touch of his hand on Ross’ cock was enough to make Ross throw his head back, gasping for breath. He felt Jim let him go and then his hands were on his t-shirt and Jim was pulling it up. He automatically lifted his hands and Jim got it all the way off and chucked it on the floor He ran his hands over Ross’ chest.

‘Christ, you’re so fucking perfect.’ he breathed. ‘You make me hard just from looking at you.’ Ross ducked his head, absurdly pleased at the compliment.

‘What are you doing?’ he managed to pant.

‘You’ll see.’ Jim said and then kissed him again, messy and wet and perfect. He shifted in Ross’ lap and then Ross felt something. He broke away again, and his eyes widened as he saw that Jim had his hand around them both. ‘You ever done this before?’ Ross looked up at him, seeing how dilated Jim’s pupils were.

‘No.’ he replied. ‘I’ve never even been with someone in the light.’ Jim smiled, then leaned in and licked over his mouth, making every nerve ending spark.

‘All the better to see you by.’ he murmured. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful to look at.’ He leaned back a little and then he was moving his hand. Ross was spellbound. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Jim put one hand at the back of his neck to steady himself, his hand moving in a strong steady rhythm. He was watching Ross watching them.

Ross could hardly breathe, could feel nothing but the smooth push and pull of Jim’s hand, the friction of their cocks against each other. He reached out almost blindly, his hands on Jim’s sides, holding on for dear life. Jim leaned forward again, nosing at him and Ross kissed him frantically.

‘Fuck.’ he breathed when they came up for air.

‘Does it feel good?’ Jim’s eyes were burning into his. ‘Do you like it like this?’

‘Fuck, yeah.’ Ross arched up into Jim’s hand. ‘It’s so good…’ He felt the tremors inside him starting to grow in strength and whined loudly.

‘That’s it.’ Jim’s rhythm was starting to break down. ‘You going to come for me?’ His hand tightened at the back of Ross’ neck. ‘I want to see you come all over us.’ He was rubbing his thumb over the heads as he got to the top of each stroke and it was so insanely good that Ross found himself biting his lip involuntarily.

It didn’t take long after that, a few more strokes of Jim’s hand and it hit Ross right in the head. He came so hard, his whole body went rigid. He felt his cum hit his bared stomach and he looked down, seeing the white streaks matted in his dark hair. He watched Jim, the slide of their cocks now even better with the added slickness and then Jim cried out once, his blue-green eyes fixed on Ross as he shook, coming over his hand and them both, as well as Ross. He fell forward, his forehead to Ross’, panting hard. Ross braced him up as well as he could, but his own head was spinning and the aftershocks were flaring in his chest.

‘Jesus fuck.’ Jim said eventually. ‘So much for taking it slow.’ He sat back and Ross watched in astonishment as Jim dragged his fingers through their commingled cum, then licked it off. He caught Ross’ look and grinned wickedly, sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean.

‘Sorry.’ he said when he was done. ‘Did I forget to mention that I’m a complete slut?’

‘Fuck…’ It was all Ross could get out. ‘That is insanely hot.’

‘Plenty more where that came from. Pun fully intended.’ Jim said, dismounting and getting off the bed. ‘But now I need to shower again.’ He smiled. ‘You want to come with me this time or jerk off?’

Ross couldn’t get off the bed quick enough.

*********

They left the room a half an hour later, dressed and a lot more decent that they had been earlier. Ross gave Jim a sidelong glance. Jim was in clean jeans and his black workboots, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white tank underneath it. He smelled of Aqua Gio and Ross was having a very hard time focusing on anything. He kept finding himself drifting into his space and when he bumped into Jim for the fifth time, Jim laughed and reached for his hand. Ross let him take it, and Jim interlocked their fingers together.

‘Guess this makes it kind of official.’ he said and Ross gave him a quizzical look.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘That this is a thing.’ Jim replied. He crinkled his nose and Ross wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss it.

‘So what does that mean?’ he asked and Jim shrugged.

‘I don’t know yet.’ he said. ‘What do you want it to be?’

‘I like not _not_ dating.’ Ross replied truthfully. ‘I’m new to this.’ Jim stopped walking and pulled him in. He placed his hand on the side of Ross’ neck and leaned up, kissing him gently.

‘You and me both, Poldark.’ he said. ‘What do you say to just riding it out and seeing where we end up. That good for you?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied, unable to keep the goofy smile off his face. ‘That sounds perfect. So long as we can do what we just did again.’

‘You bet.’ Jim kissed him against, flicking his tongue softly against Ross. Ross responded, letting himself get lost in it.

‘There you two are.’ They broke apart to see Demelza and Anne standing at the elevator. They gave each other a look and then grinned at Ross and Jim.

‘Told you they’d get busy.’ Demelza said smugly. ‘You owe me ten bucks.’

‘You don’t know that.’ Anne retorted. ‘Maybe they’re just happy.’

‘You forget, I was there the first time round.’ Demelza said. ‘He was wearing that same stupid grin the time he let Matt Irving blow him under the bleachers after the homecoming game.’

‘Christ.’ Jim tugged on Ross’ hand. ‘We’re taking the fire escape.’

They got down to the lobby and found the others waiting for them. Now they were all grinning. Jim hauled Ross past them.

‘Whatever you do, don’t make eye contact.’ he instructed. They could hear the giggles following them out into the parking lot.

Ross couldn’t stop smiling.


	15. Sing Me Like You Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has an unorthodox way of seducing him. Good thing Ross is into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back kids XD

‘Okay so not what we expected.’ Silver had his hands on his hips. He eyeballed the girls. ‘You said this was like a group thing.’

Demelza and Anne snorted.

‘Like that doesn’t sound dirty.’ Anne looked at the extremely bored young man taking the entrance fees at the door. ‘So it’s individuals only?’

‘Yeah.’ he drawled. ‘Ten bucks each to enter. All rock, all night.’ He popped his gum. ‘And you draw your song choice.’

‘Ooh, sneaky.’ Flint rubbed his hands together. ‘I like it.’ He dug out his wallet. ‘Hey, a thousand bucks is a thousand bucks. I’m in.’

‘Christ.’ Jim looked up at Ross, grinning madly. ‘This is going to be carnage.’

‘I think I’m going to sit this one out then.’ he replied. ‘Seeing as how I really don’t need the money.’

‘Ha!’ Demelza was digging in her bra. She got out the crumbled ten dollar bill and handed it over to the now goggling attendant. ‘More for us.’ Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Jim. ‘And you’re vetoed from singing anything by Journey.’

‘Hey if I get it, I get it.’ Jim’s nose crinkled in amusement. He handed over his own money and then they walked into the club.

‘So why no Journey?’ Ross asked and Jim laughed.

‘Every time we’ve done anything like this and I’ve had a Journey song, I’ve kicked their asses.’ He looked extremely pleased with himself. ‘You should hear me hit those long notes.’

‘I can believe that.’ Ross said and towed him to the bar. The club was already full, the band that would be playing setting up on stage. He was surprised to see that they would have live music but the others were all very happy. To one side of the stage was a table set up with what looked like a red wire cage filled with brightly coloured balls. A young woman with jet black hair cut in a Betty Page style and dressed in a leather corset was pulling out balls and telling people what their song selection was. The whole crowd was pretty much the same, indie kids to punks to a bunch of people who’d never left nineteen eighty-five.

At the bar he bought them a couple of beers and they took them to the table at the back that Silver and Billy had commandeered. Ben seemed to have found someone he knew and was busy chatting on the other side, while the girls had gone to the restroom. Flint was still at the bar, getting himself and the girls their drinks.

‘So.’ Silver had his arms stretched along the back of the booth, grinning wolfishly. ‘Who wants to go first?’

‘You.’ Jim slid in next to him and elbowed him in the side. ‘That way there’ll be no accusations of cheating.’

‘It is kind of freaky how often you get Journey.’ Billy said. ‘Even you have to admit that.’

‘I admit nothing.’ Jim laughed and took a pull of his beer.

The show kicked off about half an hour and two rounds of drinks later. Betty Page was handing out the last of the balls and Ross was standing with Jim as they waited. He’d purposely gone last so that the others wouldn’t bitch at him and they finally got to the table.

Betty Page gave them a wide smile.

‘Both of you?’ she asked with a perfectly arched black eyebrow.

‘No, just me.’ Jim leaned into Ross. ‘He’s staying out of it.’

‘A wise decision.’ Betty’s dark eyes looked them over. ‘You two cuties a pair?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim said and Ross’ heart thumped happily. He was delighted by the easy way Jim had just acknowledged their relationship, such as it was developing.

‘Cool.’ Betty smiled at them. ‘You two look good together.’ She picked out a ball and handed it over. Jim read what was written on the side in sharpie and burst out laughing.

‘Is it Journey?’ Ross asked and Jim shook his head and handed the ball back without showing him.

‘Better.’ he snickered. ‘But it’s a female artist so it’s going to be a challenge.’

‘Really.’ Ross frowned. ‘Will you be able to sing that?’

‘Seriously?’ Jim’s smile was suddenly heated. ‘Baby, I can hit notes you’ve never even dreamed of.’ He caught Ross by the belt loops and pulled him in. ‘If you’re good, I’ll show you my awesome range later.’

Ross felt his face heat up, matched by a very interesting bit of action in the pants area.

‘Okay.’ He had to clear his throat when it came out almost squeaky. ‘We can do that.’

‘Now that sounds like the best offer you’re going to get all evening.’ Betty Page purred as she put the ball back and left them to go up on stage. That left them standing alone and Jim moved in even closer. His eyes looked dark blue in the dim lights of the club and he nosed at Ross gently.

‘So what do you say?’ he asked. ‘We can take another crack at what happened earlier.’ His dimples shadowed his face. ‘Maybe work our way up to me blowing you.’

‘Holy shit.’ Ross swallowed hard. His heart was now racing. ‘Can we?’

Jim’s answer was a very drawn out kiss, one hand to Ross’ face as he pulled him in and then let him go completely breathless.

‘Told you I’m kind of a slut.’ The words were a husky drawl. ‘What do you think?’

‘I think that maybe we need to go sit down before I decide we need to leave.’ Ross countered and Jim smiled and took his hand. The others were all looking at them expectantly when they sat back down, two anodised buckets full of beers and a round of tequila shots already on the table.

‘So?’ Demelza asked and Jim shook his head.

‘Not telling.’ Jim grabbed one of the beers and handed it to Ross. ‘Not unless everyone else is too.’

‘Nuh uh.’ Flint had a wicked smile on his face. ‘Not a chance.’

‘Well, I will say it’s not Journey.’ Jim said and there was an audible sigh of relief around the table as Betty Page got up on stage and started the competition. It seemed that rock was the way to go and there were a hundred and fifty contestants in total. The bingo machine was brought up and they were told that the singers would go up in order of their songs. She dipped her hand in, the machine being held by the attendant from outside, and then held up the ball.

‘Our first song is Eye of The Tiger.’ she announced and Silver did a rather victorious looking fist pump, getting up and grinning at them as he wriggled his way past Ben and Billy.

‘Suck it bitches.’ he crowed. ‘I’m going to be the act to follow.’

‘Oh jeez.’ Billy was grinning. ‘Anyone tell him he’s not actually Rocky?’

Silver flipped them all off when he got to the stage, shadow boxing for effect and then grabbed the microphone.

‘Y’all better pack up and go home.’ he said, getting a lot of yelling for his trouble. The music started up and Jim leaned into Ross side and whispered in his ear.

‘So what do I get if I win?’ His voice was suggestive. Ross immediately wanted to blurt out every dirty thing he could think of but when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t actually vocalise. That made Jim’s smile turn smug and he started to say something, but then the band was playing the opening notes and Silver belted out the first verse, his voice surprisingly strong considering the range he normally sang in the acapella group. It made it impossible to answer and Ross was thankful because it at least gave him a chance to cool off a bit.

Silver turned out to be a hit and the group of three judges on the other side all looked suitably pleased. He swanned off the stage, taking bows and wiggling his eyebrows at a table full of young women.

‘He’s such a damn flirt.’ Flint laughed.

Ross said nothing for a while, too busy watching the stream of other singers and trying not to be too affected by Jim’s hand that was sitting a little too high up on his thigh for comfort. He was watching him with a lazy smile on his face, completely ignoring what was happening on stage and Ross was very thankful for the dim lighting. He gasped as Jim’s fingers strayed, lightly brushing against the fly of his jeans but nobody heard it, too focused on the young woman on the stage that was trilling her way through a terribly out of key rendition of A Total Eclipse of The Heart.

‘Really?’ Demelza actually had her fingers in her ears. ‘Jesus fuck, it’s like someone’s torturing a theremin.’

There were another four singers before the next one of their group was called up and Ben and Silver both whacked Billy on the ass as he squeezed past them.

‘Go get ‘em, Billy.’ they yelled and he grinned and ambled up onto the stage and Ross could almost hear the lovestruck sighs when he got up there, all six foot four of him with his blue eyes and blond hair. He took the microphone and threw himself into his song, all flailing limbs and over enthusiastic thrashing as he somehow managed to yodel his way through I Believe In a Thing Called Love. The whole table was cracking up and the rest of the club was going nuts.

‘That boy is so getting laid tonight.’ Flint laughed, nodding at where a very cute dark haired boy was watching Billy like he’d been hit in the face with a sledgehammer. ‘Check out the Bucky Barnes lookalike over there.’

Ross frowned and looked at Jim and he mouthed the word _bi_ at him. Well, that made more sense than it should have, Ross reasoned and he watched as Billy stumbled as he came off the stage and just so happened to land in the guy's lap. The Bucky Barnes lookalike appeared to be utterly delighted with this turn of events and they started making out like there was no tomorrow.

‘Smooth.’ he said in Jim’s ear and got a grin.

‘He’s terrible.’ he laughed. ‘He’s an even bigger slut than I am.’

‘Equal opportunity player.’ Anne said sagely and then waved her drink around, spilling most of it on the table as her song was called. ‘Right, prepare to be handed your asses you bitches.’ She staggered off to the stage and Ross realised that they’d finished all the beers and were on about the sixth round of shots and he was actually a lot drunker than he’d thought.

Anne took her place and lowered her head as the band started the opening riffs, swaying to the music. Then she started singing, sending chills up everyone’s collective spine at her pitch perfect rendition. Ross gaped at Jim and Flint laughed.

‘She’s brilliant isn’t she?’ His black eyes sparkled. ‘Wait ‘til she hits her stride.’ Up on stage, Anne had both hands clasped to the microphone and her eyes closed as she sang the first chorus and everyone at the table let out a groan.

‘Jesus wept, why the hell did she pull Zombie?’ Ben slumped on the table. ‘We’re all fucked.’

‘Hey now, that’s a very defeatist attitude.’ Silver patted him on the back and then squinted at the front of the club. ‘Dudes, you think we should go get Billy?’ They all looked down to where Billy was still entangled with his Winter Soldier, frantically making out like they had been for the past seven songs.

‘Nah.’ Demelza grinned. ‘He looks like he’s having way too much fun.’ She blew kisses at Anne as she hit her crescendo, almost splitting the air with the power in her voice. She finished the song and the club erupted.

‘And that’s that.’ Demelza laughed as Anne skipped down from the stage, giving Billy a fist bump as she passed, and then galloped over to the booth to drape herself all over Flint.

‘Suck on that.’ she giggled at Silver and Ben and wriggled across to kiss Demelza on the neck. ‘How you want to spend that thousand bucks, baby?’

‘Hey.’ Flint prodded her in the ribs. ‘Don’t forget me.’

‘Trust me, what I’m planning on buying will benefit you enormously.’ Anne told him. ‘So shut up and help me celebrate.’ She waved a hand around. ‘There’s a distinct lack of tequila at this table.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ben got up. ‘I’m not going up, even if they’re playing my song.’

‘Why not?’ Jim had the nose crinkle going on again. ‘Hey, just do it for fun.’ His eyes were on Ross again. ‘That’s what I’m planning.’

That prompted Ross to raise his eyebrows at him but Jim did nothing but run his fingers along the inner seam of Ross’ jeans and he was back to breathing heavily again.

Betty Page was back up on stage and she had her hand in the cage.

‘Ooh.’ She looked up with a smile curving her scarlet lips. ‘This should be good.’ She looked right at their booth and beckoned. ‘Black Velvet.’

‘Is that you, Dem?’ Anne asked and then they all turned as Jim got up.

‘No.’ His eyes flashed a wicked look at Ross.’ That’s me.’

‘At least it’s not fucking Journey.’ Flint declared and Jim arched an eyebrow at him. Then he turned to Ross and leaned down to brush a light kiss over his mouth.

‘For luck.’ he said, winking at him. He then extricated himself from the tangle in the booth, stripped off his overshirt and balled it up, chucking it right in Flint’s face before he rolled his shoulders, walking up to the stage now only in his white tank with the stretch across his muscled back doing things to Ross. He looked gorgeous, the tattoos and leather cuff giving just enough of an edge to his bright blond hair and angelic face.

‘Man.’ Demelza shook her head and pinched Ross’ side. ‘You got it bad. You should see your face. He hasn’t even started singing yet.’

‘Yeah.’ Silver laughed. ‘You’re going down, buddy. I hope you took your vitamins this morning.’

‘What the hell are you talking about.’ Ross tried to feign ignorance but he knew it was a losing battle.

‘That is him seducing you.’ Demelza nodded at where Jim was now up on stage, looking hot as hell and smiling like he was out for blood. She grinned and gave Ross the finger guns. ‘Looks like Billy’s not the only one getting laid tonight.’

Ross couldn’t help but stare as the band started up, the heavy beat hypnotic as Jim took the microphone in one hand and looked right at him. He was moving only a little, one heel tapping out the rhythm the same way he had that first night Ross had seen him sing. His voice was smokey and the suggestive note in it made Ross’ pulse start racing, the rough edges to the words making his cock jump.

 _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_  
_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_  
_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_  
_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_  
_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_  
_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

‘Oh you are a fucking dead man, dude.’ Ben clapped a hand on his shoulder. Ross ignored him, completely lost in the way Jim was moving, like it was all just for him. He had his other hand on his thigh, clapping out the beat and Ross was lost, wanting nothing more than to feel those hands on him again.

 _Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

Their eyes locked and held and Jim tossed his head, all arrogant beauty now as he held out one hand to Ross.

 _Every word of every song that he sang was for you._  
_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon,_ _What could you do?_

‘Fuck.’ Ross breathed. His whole body was taught with anticipation. He had to get out of there, had to drag Jim with him and throw him back down on their cheap motel bed and do things that could possibly get them arrested.

Jim hit the last chorus, his voice going up as he tore the throat out of the last lines before dropping back down to the final line, both hands on the mike and staring at Ross like he could read his mind.

 _Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

It was intense and Ross staggered to his feet, grabbing Jim’s shirt from the table and downing one last shot.

‘Don’t wait up.’ he said and there was laughter at his back as he stormed over to the side of the stage, already getting hard. Jim met him halfway, his eyes burning as he grabbed Ross’ wrist and dragged him towards the exit.

‘We need to get the fuck out of here.’ His voice was rough with want. ‘I need you to fuck me like yesterday.’

Ross let himself be hauled down the corridor and out into the night air, barely getting out the door before Jim was on him. He grabbed Ross by the front of his shirt, yanking him down and kissing him hard enough to bruise.

‘Fuck.’ He dragged his tongue over Ross’ mouth. ‘I fucking want you.’

Ross gave in, getting Jim’s ass in both hands and kissing him back, tonguing open his mouth and licking inside. Jim let him in, blunt nails digging into Ross’ shoulders. In the distance they could just hear the distinctive sound of Demelza’s voice singing the opening of Shiny Happy People.

Jim broke away from him, laughing and looking up at him in adoration with bright eyes.

‘Motel.’ he said. ‘Stat.’

‘Seconded.’ Ross replied and stuck his tongue back in Jim’s mouth.

**********

The cab ride to the hotel was fraught with them both trying to behave and keep their hands off each other long enough for Ross to pay the driver and then they were spilling out into the motel parking lot.

Then it was a chase through the reception and the winding passageway until they got to their room, Ross digging out the key card and both of them tripping over each other as they kissed their way into the room, Jim slamming one hand on the wall to turn on the nightlight as they went. Jim’s hands were on Ross’ shirt, unbuttoning and then nearly ripping his shirt from his shoulders. They got near enough that he could shove Ross in the chest, making him bounce on the bed before he climbed on top of him, taking off his tank and chucking it over his shoulder before he was leaning in, fingers curled and clawing their way over Ross chest.

‘I’m going to fucking break you.’ he growled and Ross felt his blood catch fire. He was already so hard it was uncomfortable and every shift of Jims’ weight on him was glorious torture. He tried to sit up and managed to get one arm around Jim’s waist, their mouths slamming back together. It was hard and wet and messy and Jim made a sound like a snarling cat and threw his head back as Ross licked his way up his neck. He tasted like salt and Ross buried his face in the junction of his shoulder and let himself bite down hard.

It was intoxicating. He’d never wanted anyone so desperately before, so consumed with getting Jim naked and underneath him, getting his cock in him. Above him, Jim was already panting as he pawed at Ross’ shoulders and thrust down against him.

‘Come on.’ he hissed. ‘Fuck me. I want you all the way inside me. Want you to make me come so hard I can’t speak.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross leaned then both back and they managed to get into a reasonable position, then were interrupted when they both had to get rid of their shoes and socks. Jim was first, laughing even as he threw himself back and started attacking Ross’ belt.

‘Please tell me you bought something.’ Ross asked as he finally managed to catch up and then went cross eyed when Jim shoved his hand down the front of his jeans and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

‘You think I ever come out unprepared?’ His light eyes were sparkling. ‘Don’t fucking move.’ He rolled off the bed and headed for his bag, digging around and coming back with lube and a condom. He tossed them on the bed and then ran a hand over the shape of his hard cock, clearly visible under his jean, biting at his bottom lip. ‘Fuck, look at you.’ His breath caught audibly and it made Ross moan in turn. ‘You’re so fucking hot.’

‘Come here.’ Ross reached out for him, his voice already hoarse with the need that was sweeping through him like wildfire.

Jim’s smile was lazy. He hooked his thumbs in his jeans and eased them down, taking his boxer briefs with them as they came down enough for him to kick away. Ross could do nothing but stare at him, the tattoos and elegant lines of his body from his broad shoulders to his gracefully erect cock.

My turn.’ he said and caught hold of the hems of Ross’ jeans, yanking them off and then doing the same to his boxers. Now Ross was left lying there, completely exposed. He was thankful he was drink because the hungry way Jim was looking at him would have made him curl in on himself in self-consciousness normally. Instead he flexed and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed and making grabby hands at Jim.

‘Come here.’ He couldn’t quite look at him, not brave enough to do that. Asking for what he wanted was taking all the courage he had. ‘I want to try something.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim looked drunkenly intrigued. He tilted his head like a curious puppy, dimples flickering. ‘What exactly did you have in mind?’ He looked adorable like that, his quizzical expression at odds with his very erect cock and Ross melted a little on the inside. He looked at the erection in question, his mouth dry with want.

‘I think I might want to try…’ he waved a hand in the general direction of Jim’s crotch. ‘You know...blowing you.’

‘Sweet.’ Jim’s smile was relentlessly cheerful. ‘We can do that, if you want.’ He moved until they were toe to toe. ‘You sure?’

Ross was now face to face with his cock. He could smell him he was so close and it was making his head spin.

‘I do.’ he exhaled sharply and then looked up. ‘I haven’t done this before.’

‘I know.’ Jim reached out, fingers gently dragging along Ross’ cheekbone were his scar was. ‘Start slow, okay. Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.’

‘I want to.’ Ross got his arms around him and pulled him lose, resting his chin against Jim’s stomach. He could feel the way his muscles were flexing and turned to rub his cheek over the soft skin, peppering tiny kisses along the line of dark gold hair that led down to Jim’s cock. He felt Jim lift on hand and then it as resting on his head, fingers tangling in his curls.

‘Go slow.’ he breathed, voice low. ‘And look at me.’

Ross lifted his head to meet Jim’s eyes, seeing how his pupils were dilated. That emboldened him to nose along the line of Jim’s cock, breathing in his musky scent and then tentatively licking at the head. Jim was already wet and the taste of him sent heat all the way through Ross’ chest. He repeated the action and Jim’s fingers tightened just enough to make Ross keen. The intensity of what he was feeling had caught him off guard and he was finding it hard to breathe.

‘Ross.’ Jim murmured and Ross looked back up at him. ‘Slowly, baby. We got all night.’ He lifted his free hand, thumb running along Ross’ lower lip. On impulse, he caught it between his teeth and drew it in, sucking on it and feeling an incredible sense of achievement when Jim inhaled sharply, his cock twitching against Ross’ chin.

He let Jim’s thumb slide from his mouth and took hold of him, wrapping his fingers around the base of Jim’s cock to hold him steady as he used the flat of his tongue to lick up the underside in one broad stroke. Jim tasted completely unlike anything he’d ever experienced and it made him shiver. His own cock was painfully hard and he dropped one hand to himself, stroking to get some relief before he eased his mouth over the head of Jim’s cock.

He started slow, using his tongue to map out the velvety soft skin at the head, dip in and catch the slippery precome and then moved down as far as he was comfortable with. Above him, Jim tipped his head back, exhaling loudly and then starting to pant as Ross eased back.

He got a rhythm going, every shuddering breath from Jim boosting his confidence until he put both hands on Jim’s hips and started going for it. It felt good, empowering to have Jim at his mercy like this and he started t revel in it, experimenting with slowing down and speeding up.

‘Fuck.’ Jim hissed as he pulled off slowly, sucking hard on the way up. ‘Your fucking mouth, baby.’ He was sweating already, his skin almost glowing in the light from the lamp. ‘God that feels so good…’ He moaned and the sound of it made Ross redouble his efforts. He wanted all of it, wanted to get Jim lodged under his skin, wanted to saturate himself in his smell and stay like that forever.

He felt the muscles in Jim’s stomach and thighs grow taut with effort, heard his breathing become discordant and then there was a burst of salt on his tongue.

‘Oh God…’ Jim panted. ‘Ross. I’m almost there.’ he looked down at him. ‘You don’t have to.’

Ross pulled off, wiping at his mouth. He took a deep breath and then locked eyes with him.

‘I want you to.’ His voice sounded unrecognisable to even himself, hoarse and borderline desperate. ‘I want you to come in my mouth.’

‘Jesus.’ Jim gritted his teeth as Ross took him back in, hips moving in little abortive thrusts as Ross took him right back up again. It didn’t take long before Jim went still, his hand sliding to the back of Ross’ neck as he cried out once, and then his mouth was full of come and Ross swallowed hard, trying not to choke on it.

‘Holy shit.’ Jim’s chest was heaving. ‘Damn, you learn fast.’

Ross couldn’t stop smiling. He felt almost giddy with how he’d obviously affected him and he wanted more. He hadn’t realised just how good it might be, but now he just wanted to get off and he wanted Jim’s hands on him to help him do it.

‘Yeah?’ He stroked over Jim’s damp skin. ‘Was it good?’

‘So fucking good.’ Jim’s smile matched his. He ran one hand through his sweaty hair. ‘You good to go?’

Ross looked down at himself, hard and leaking onto his stomach.

‘I think so. Maybe. Probably. What the fuck do you think?’ It came out a little sharper than he meant it to and Jim burst out laughing.

‘Get on the bed, asshole.’ His voice was full of affection. ‘And I think I’m going to ride the fuck out of you.’

Ross shuffled back until he was on the bed, grinning when Jim climbed onto the bd, his eyes now bruning as he crawled on hands and knees over Ross. He dipped his head once, licking up Ross’ happy trail and the wet warm drag of tongue made Ross groan.

‘Jim…’ He was frantic with the need to get off, his whole body vibrating with it. Jim smiled and reached for the lube. Ross watched him flick the cap and then his fingers were shiny with it.

‘I’m going to teach you how to do this.’ he said and raised himself up on his knees. ‘Teach you how to get all the in me, hit all the right places so I scream.’ He braced one hand against Ross’ stomach and the single touch had Ross arching up like a cat wanting to be petted. The other went behind him and Jim let out a soft sound and moved his hips in a way that drew Ross’ eyes like a magnet. He was completely fascinated, just able to glimpse how Jim was moving his hand. The slick shine of his fingers, the sounds he made when he breached himself were all intoxicating and Ross watched, spellbound by him.

Does it feel good?’ He was barely able to speak.

‘Yeah.’ Jim’s hips shifted and his face changed, the pleasure he was bringing himself clear. ‘Fuck, I can’t wait for it to be you though. I’ve been dreaming about you fucking me since you got to Blackwater.’ He bit his lower lip, his undulations picking up pace. ‘I want this to be you, Ross. Want to ride your fingers until I come.’ He threw his head back, the line of his throat stark against the shadows behind him and the kraken dancing along his ribs.

Ross reached for him, hands sliding over Jim’s sweat damp skin, up his sides and down his chest and Jim bared his teeth at him and pulled his fingers out. He wet them again, his eyes locked with Ross’ as he took hold of him, ripping the condom open with his teeth before rolling it on and slicking him up, moving over him when he was done. Ross grabbed the pillow behind him, unable to look away as Jim lowered himself onto his cock and then everything went white and fuzzy in his ears as Ross felt Jim’s body resist and then open up around him.

Jim felt nothing like he’d expected. He was hot and tight, the sleek slide into him gripping Ross hard enough that he could feel every tremor of Jim’s body until he was in as far as he could go. Jim’s head was bowed, his breathing harsh. He shifted a little, getting comfortable and then raised his head. His eyes were dark and Ross charted a single line of sweat from his hairline, wanting nothing more than to lick it off.

‘You okay?’ he panted and Ross could only nod, not sure how he was going to hold on. Jim smiled all blissed out then held out his hands. Ross lowered his and Jim guided them to his hips, settling in. He leaned down and this time Ross didn’t resist, coming up just enough to catch the droplet of sweat from his nose. It exploded on his tongue and Jim’s smile turned feral.

‘Hold on, baby.’ he breathed. ‘I’m about to rock your world.’

Ross smiled back and then Jim started to move and everything flew out of his head. There was nothing, not thoughts or considerations, just the way Jim was rocking against him. It was slow and deep and he could feel everything. Jim’s breathing picked up, his fingers digging into Ross skin as he lifted in a graceful rise and fall. He was watching him and Ross watched back, completely caught up in the way they fell into each other.

He could hear himself, panting and moaning along with Jim on every thrust up and push down until it got quicker and harder, Jim bucking on top of him and Ross desperately trying just to hold onto him enough to ground him on his cock. He surged up, arms thrown around Jim’s waist as he clung to him and Jim’s came around his shoulders, both of them now crying out as they moved together. Ross let everything go, so close he could chart Jim’s every breath against his mouth and feel his nails marking his neck. He got his hands under Jim’s ass, hauling him up and Jim threw one hand out behind him to brace them both.

‘That’s it.’ The words were hissed through gritted teeth. ‘God, yes just like that. Fuck me hard, Ross.’ He laughed when Ross drove in, the sound of their bodies impacting audible even over their combined voices.

‘Shit.’ Ross could barely keep up, feeling his orgasm starting all the way down in his toes. It was coming on so quickly he barely had a chance to even comprehend it happening. And Jim obviously saw his face and dropped one hand to his own cock.

‘Do it.’ He had both feet planted into the bed now, giving back every bit as much as he was getting. ‘Come in me.’

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Ross was pretty sure he was shouting, coming so hard that he lifted them both off the bed and Jim slammed back into him a few seconds later, shooting all over him and yelling his head off, body tightening around Ross’ cock and making drawing everything out to unbearable levels.

They came down slowly, both of them now laughing. Ross was knocked out, not quite believing what had just happened. He fell back on the bed and Jim collapsed on top of him. They lay like that. The sweat cooling on their skin and catching their breath enough to speak. Eventually Jim raised his head, Ross’s cock still inside him and grinning like he was certifiable.

‘Well now.’ His eyes were sparkling madly. ‘Not bad for a rookie I got to say.’

‘Fuck you, Jim.’ Ross couldn’t even open his eyes he was so wrecked.

‘Think you just did.’ Jim snickered and then sat up, easing himself off Ross’ cock and flopping down next to him.

Ross eventually managed to get up, taking the condom off and tying it before chucking it in the trash. He missed from the bed and huffed in annoyance. Jim smiled and crawled in next to him, head on Ross’ shoulder and his tattooed arm draped across him.

‘So.’ He sounded like he’d been screaming for hours and Ross lit up with a smug satisfaction at having made him like that. ‘We still taking it slow?’

‘You’re the one who said that.’ he pointed out and Jim snorted very ungracefully into his shoulder.

‘Yeah, but you should know better than to trust me when it comes to sex.’ he replied. ‘I have literally got no shame.’

Ross laughed, tracing the lines on Jim’s arm. He was still wearing his leather cuff and he toyed with it.

‘I think I might really be into this.’ he murmured into Jim’s hair. ‘And you. Just an FYI.’

‘Cool.’ Jim closed his eyes. ‘Okay, give me ten and then we can go again.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross could feel his cock immediately perk up at that thought. ‘We’re not sleeping tonight, are we?’

‘Not a fucking chance, cowboy.’ Jim laughed. ‘I have a very long list of kinks I’d like to introduce you to.’ His nose crinkled in that adorable way it had. ‘How do you feel about rimming?’

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Ross moaned and thumped his head against the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Gemma, this is the chapter with the shagging :)))))) <333333 Mwah!!!!


	16. Dinner Party Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week. Elizabeth never turned up so that means Ross is on the clear, right?

A week later and Saturday morning was supposed to be a reasonably late one. The Caterwaulers took as much advantage of this as they could and so Friday night was invariably gaming, drinking and too much weed night, the consequences of these activities being slept off the next morning.

At least that was the plan.

As it was, Ross was woken from a dead sleep by sounds that were barely human and actually travelling up through the floorboards for a change.

‘Jesus wept.’ Jim muttered next to him and hauled his pillow over his head. ‘Fucking bastards.’

‘It’s like cats being strangled.’ Ross was horrified. ‘Who even makes noises like that?’ He looked at Mr Black and the cat just glared at him for even suggesting it before going to curl up on Jim’s pillow even though his head was underneath it.

‘Better get used to it.’ His’s muffled voice informed Ross. ‘I have a very funny feeling Jefferson’s going to become something of a permanent fixture.’

Ross raised an eyebrow at the pillow but Jim showed no sign of emerging. He knew they didn’t have much room to talk. Since they had gotten back from Portland, it had been pretty much a free for all and the amount of sleep they had been getting versus the amount of sex they had been having was pretty much a fifty fifty split at this point. He was surprised they were even conscious at this point. They had even forgone sex the night before, both too wiped out to move, so they’d crashed onto Jim’s futon to watch a Hammer horror marathon, both of them snickering at the terrible special effects and cheesy dialogue until three in the morning when they’d finally gone to sleep with Mr Black curled up purring between them. He was fully on board with their cohabitation because it meant twice as many cuddles.

The voices underneath them started hitting notes that even dogs would have had trouble hearing and Jim threw off the pillow, rolling to the side of the bed and ignoring Mr Black’s outraged yowl. He was in his plaid flannel pajama pants and a stretched out Spiderman t-shirt and Ross was not above having a moment to reflect on how cute he looked like that, his blond hair mussed and his light eyes bleary. He still wasn’t used to the intense physical feelings Jim elicited from him, although at least now he had every opportunity to act on them and there had been plenty of acting. He was now very intimately acquainted with Jim’s list of kinks and decided that rimming was probably one of the best things he could do with his tongue.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Jim snorted with amusement.

‘Down boy.’ He grinned at him. ‘I need food first.’ He peered at the alarm clock on the chair next to the futon. ‘Christ, it’s not even seven yet.’ He scrubbed one hand through his hair, leaving it even more mussed than before. ‘You want pancakes?

‘Hell yeah.’ Ross rolled off his side of the futon and got up, stretching like a cat and feeling the pleasant pull in his muscles. Jim made excellent pancakes and he never turned down an offer of breakfast.

Downstairs they found Silver and Ben looking completely morose in the kitchen. The thumping of Billy’s bed was a lot more noticeable down here, and they all spared a moment to stare at the ceiling.

‘Where’s Flint?’ Jim asked, going to the fridge and pulling out the bottle of apple juice inside. He opened it and drank straight from the bottle before handing it to Ross to do the same. He snickered internally thinking of how his mother would be utterly horrified by his drinking straight from the bottle. That got him thinking about other things and how he’d spent pretty much all week fucking Jim up the ass and that made him choke as he started giggling because his parents would actually keel over if they ever found out that little nugget of information. He knew that Jim’s dad was well aware of his inclinations and by all accounts had no problem with it and wondered what it was like to have such an accepting parent.

‘He went over to the girls’ place when it started getting to hot and heavy.’ Silver stared into his mug of coffee like it held all the secrets of the universe. ‘He’s right next door to Billy.’ He glared at them. ‘Seriously between the four of you, my balls are so fucking blue right now I really don’t even want to speak to you. And that other bastard sleeps like the fucking dead so he doesn’t give a shit.’ It was well known that Ben could sleep through pretty much anything.

‘Jealousy makes you a bitch, baby.’ Jim grinned. He winced as something crashed overhead. ‘Damn, those boys have even better stamina than we do.’

‘Athletes.’ Silver said in the same way he might say venereal diseases. ‘They’ll wear themselves out eventually. ‘

His words proved to be prophetic because Billy surfaced about an hour later in low slung basketball shorts and with hickeys all over his neck and chest. He was sporting a grin the width of the Mississippi and he fairly reeked of sweat and semen, leaving no doubt as to what he’d been up to. They all watched him root around on the fridge for Gatorade and crack the lid, downing the bottle without stopping.

‘You’re such an asshole.’ Silver glowered at him and Billy laughed unrepentantly as he grabbed another two bottles from the fridge.

‘You might want to get the fuck out while the going’s good.’ he told them. ‘Jeff’s staying until tomorrow.’ He snickered at their disbelieving looks and jogged back out the kitchen and thumped up the stairs.

‘Oh Jesus.’ Silver got up in disgust. ‘I’m going to the conservatory.’ He departed, muttering obscenities in Spanish and Ross and Jim watched him go with matching smiles.

‘Well, we could stay and give them a run for their money or we could go get some actual practice in.’ Jim said. ‘Your call.’

‘I actually wouldn’t mind.’ Ross ventured. ‘It’s only a month until Christmas and I’d like to be ready for the end of term assessments.’

‘Okay.’ Jim got up and cleared their plates. ‘You go shower and I’ll do these.’ He headed for the sink and Ross frowned.

‘What about you?’ he asked and Jim grinned wickedly at him.

‘I’ll come gatecrash when I’m done.’ he replied, dimples dancing, and Ross felt his stomach flip.

He went back upstairs, galloping in his haste to get into the shower and get the boring stuff like actually getting clean out the way before Jim arrived so he’d have more time to focus on getting them off. They were taking it slowly, with Jim being the main instigator of most of the things they did although Ross was now well used to sucking his cock, something he found he thoroughly enjoyed.

He got back to his room to grab his wash bag and towel and that was when he heard his phone ringing. It was still hidden somewhere in the bedclothes and Ross had to dig for it. He saw the name on the screen and took a deep breath.

‘Hi Mom.’ he said, trying to sound like he hadn’t just bolted up two flights of stairs.

‘Good morning, Ross.’ Grace sounded uncharacteristically delighted with something. ‘I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.’

Ross frowned. This was most unusual and it set off alarm bells in his head.

‘You’re in a good mood this morning.’ he said.

‘Well, why not?’ Grace was practically purring with satisfaction. ‘It’s not every morning I find out I’m going to be a grandmother.’

***********

Jim hummed to himself as he rinsed out the sink and cleaned up the counters. He had fed Mr Black and now left him to go back upstairs. He got to the bathroom and then realised that there was no water running. That made him glance up at the ceiling and he took the stairs two at a time, wondering what had distracted Ross. He went up the final flight to their rooms and saw Ross sitting on the side of his bed through his open door. He was staring at his phone and Jim frowned. He could tell something was not right and when he moved to stand in the doorway, he was shocked to see Ross was white. He looked up, his dark eyes huge and suspiciously shiny and Jim felt like his stomach had just dropped out to the floor.

‘Ross?’ He moved to stand in front of him immediately. ‘What’s wrong.’

‘Um…’ Ross looked close to tears. ‘So Elizabeth is pregnant.’

‘So what?’ Jim didn’t get it. ‘It’s not like it’s yours.’

‘No.’ Ross swallowed noisily. ‘But that’s the thing. She’s told my parents and hers that it is.’ he looked up and Jim could see how distressed he was. ‘She’s using this to make me go through with the wedding.’ He dropped his head again and his voice was choked. ‘She knows I’ll never be able to contradict her because that would mean telling them I’m…fuck, that I’m...’ he stumbled over the last words and then fell silent.

‘Gay?’ Jim sat down next to him. He reached for Ross’ hand, grateful that he at least didn’t pull away. ‘She can’t do that, Ross. You have to tell them the truth.’

‘They’ll hate me.’ Ross whispered. ‘They’ll disown me, Jim. My dad, he...he hates people like…’ He trailed off and Jim felt anger light up inside him.

‘Like what?’ he gritted out. ‘Like me? Like you?’

‘JIm, please don’t.’ Ross was shaking. ‘I can’t do this right now. They’ve told me to drive down tonight for dinner so we can make an official family announcement. I have to figure out what the fuck I’m going to do.’ He ran one hand through his curls. ‘Shit, I don’t even know where to start.’

Jim watched him, his anger changing to sympathy and an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness. He let go of Ross’ hand and moved to kneel in front of him, hands on his knees.

‘Hey, look at me.’ He squeezed gently and Ross finally lifted his head. ‘This is not your problem. You’re going to go back home and tell them that she’s a fucking psychotic cheating bitch who’s carrying your cousin’s baby.’

Ross gave a strangled little laugh, the bitterness in it making JIm’s heart ache.

‘And then they kick me out, stop paying my tuition fees and I’m pretty much on my own.’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t know how to do that.’

‘So fucking what?” Jim countered. ‘You do what the rest of us do. You go to admin and get them to put you on financial hardship. You get a part time job. Hell, you can stay with me and my dad till you get shit sorted.’ He took Ross’ face in his hands and made him look at him. ‘I know this is probably going to be the worst fucking thing to say right now, but I’m not going to give you up without a fight because I can see this thing with us being a lot more than just us fucking around.’

He only realised the magnitude of what he’d said and just how much he meant it when Ross’ dark eyes went wide and then next thing he was kissing Jim frantically.

‘Do you mean it?’ He was breathless with distress and also with a touching hopefulness that made Jim want to burn down the world for him.

‘Yes.’ He nodded and cupped Ross’ face with one hand. ‘You bet your ass I do.’ He got up. ‘Now we’re going to get dressed and in the truck and I’m going to drive you down to Boston and you’re going to tell your parents that your ex-fiancee is fucking your cousin and that you have a very nice boyfriend who doesn’t take kindly to having his sexy times interrupted.’ He got the reaction he wanted when Ross snickered in spite of himself and then looked stricken. ‘I’m kidding. I’ll drive you down and drop you off and pick you up when you’re done. They won’t even see me. Totally low profile, I promise’

‘Shit.’ Ross got up and Jim could already see the fight coming back. ‘They’re going to throw me out on my ass.’

‘Then they don’t deserve to have you as a son.’ He was adamant. ‘And my aunt already thinks you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Trust me, my dad is going to love you too.’ He gave him one more kiss and then let him go. ‘Get showered and throw some shit in a bag. We can stay overnight.’

*************

They left three hours later, taking Jim’s truck because he said it would be quicker if he drove. Ross was not as familiar as he was with the route, having largely relied on his GPS to get him there. The drive would take about six hours and it was just after ten when they pulled out into the road. Ross glanced over his shoulder at the gates and felt a shiver go down his spine. He desperately hoped that the outcome of this would be positive, but he knew his family far too well to expect that.

The first half was mostly just them listening to Jim’s playlists, a ride through cello classics and more obscure pieces. Ross found it soothed him enough that he eventually managed to stop gnawing on his nails. They stopped for a sandwich and coffee at a truck stop just off the interstate, and Jim tried to draw him out but he didn’t have the heart to even speak. His stomach rebelled against every mouthful and the way his heart was pounding made him feel faint.

He looked across at a young family that had come in with two kids, one pre-school age and one a toddler. The kids were clearly overtired and crying as their harassed parents tried to quiet them and he sick to his stomach at the thought that that was what his life might end up as. No more music, just back to business school and his society wedding and his fiancee that he couldn’t bear to touch.

‘Hey.’ Jim was looking at him, his forehead creased and his light eyes worried. ‘You holding on?’ He reached over the table and put his hand on Ross’. ‘You want to get out of here?’

Ross nodded and they got up, leaving the rest of their lunch and going out into the fresh air. He walked straight through the parking lot and into the trees at the back, wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all. He kept walking, dry twigs cracking under his feet, and he heard Jim calling his name as he followed him. He sounded so far away and it wasn’t until Ross found that he couldn’t breathe anymore that he finally stopped and then his legs gave out and he ended up on the ground, his breathing quick and panicky.

Jim was by his side, hands on his shoulders as he told Ross to breathe with him, and eventually it won through and Ross started breathing again. He listened to Jim speaking, the steady cadence of his voice and then he was desperate. He caught hold of Jim’s arms and kissed him, fingers digging in. Jim was caught off guard and then he fell over and they both ended up tumbling across the leaf litter and that was what finally broke Ross out of things.

‘Fuck.’ He threw out his arms and stared up at the tree tops. ‘This is so fucked up.’

‘No shit.’ Jim had managed to get back on his ass. He brought his knees up, elbows resting on them. ‘I’m sorry this is happening to you. Your life is a fucking shitstorm, dude.’

‘Tell me about it.’ Ross turned his head to look at him. ‘If I asked you to come in with me and hold my hand, would you do it?’

‘Do you think that’s wise?’ Jim arched an eyebrow at him. ‘Considering.’

‘I don’t think I’m going to be brave enough to tell them without you there.’ Ross said. ‘I would appreciate some back up.’

‘Then you got it.’ Jim said, all seriousness now. ‘If you want me to be there with you, I will be.’

‘Okay.’ Ross let out a deep breath. ‘Then I think I can do it.’

***********

The rest of the drive was less fraught, at least until they got into Boston and Ross started directing Jim towards his house. The Poldark house was south of Quincy, a rambling turn of the century mansion that looked over the sea and homed three generations of the family.

Ross directed Jim to turn into a drive that passed through landscaped gardens. He tried not to gawk through the windscreen as the house came into view. It was a red-stone Italianate style villa with three stories and numerous windows and Jim had to stifle his astonishment. He’d figured Ross was rich, hell they’d all speculated on it, but being faced with the actual evidence of just how much Ross would be giving up was more than a little daunting. He could totally see why Ross was as nervous as he was. He was feeling nervous and he wasn’t even the one coming out.

‘That’s one hell of a house.’ he finally said and Ross flushed.

‘It’s the summer house.’ he replied. ‘Our apartments in Boston aren’t as big.’

‘Jesus.’ Jim just stared at him. ‘You said apartments as in plural?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross muttered and then waved a hand. ‘You can park there.’

Jim pulled up between a sleek silver convertible and a glossy black saloon. By his estimation both cars probably cost more than his family home. Ross sighed heavily as he undid his seat belt.

‘Here goes nothing.’ he muttered and Jim grabbed his arm and squeezed.

‘Hey.’ He gave him a smile, hoping to put him at ease. ‘I’ll try not to steal the flatware, okay?’

‘Asshole.’ Ross grumbled, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

‘Fuck you, Richie Rich.’ Jim shoved him out the car and then got out his side. He waited for Ross to come around the back and fell into step beside him. ‘Although I have to say that I would totally reconsider being a trophy wife if it meant I got to live here.’

‘It’s looks pretty on the outside.’ Ross’ face darkened. ‘It’s hell on the inside, though. Just wait.’

They got to the front door and Ross opened it and held it for him and jim stepped inside and looked around him. The foyer was grand, all polished wood and a huge chandelier overhead. The place was quiet, hushed voices echoing somewhere. He felt Ross edge a little closer and then there was a squeal from above them where the galleried landing led down onto the staircase.

Jim saw a young woman, dark haired and dark eyed like Ross, descending so quickly he actually feared for her safety at one point. He frowned, knowing that Ross had no siblings and assumed she was a cousin. She was dressed in preppy stylish clothes, her hair a sleek bob, and when she got close enough to throw herself into Ross’ arms Jim could see that she didn’t have the striking good looks that Ross had. Still the way she smiled at Ross made her look kind and approachable and when she stopped screeching and stood back Jim could see how much she obviously loved him.

‘I didn’t think you’d make it.’ she said, beaming at him. ‘I’m so glad you did and I’m hoping for fireworks.’

_Ah_.

‘Verity.’ Ross had her hands in his. ‘This is not what you think it is.’

‘Please.’ Verity smirked. ‘You should know that the hints have been so blatant that even your father managed to work it out.’ Then she cackled and the wickedness in it endeared her to Jim even more. ‘Not Francis though, but that’s because he’s so very very dense.’ Her dark eyes now fell on Jim and her brow wrinkled. ‘And who is this?’

‘Vee, this is Jim.’ Ross turned to introduce him. ‘Jim, this is my cousin Verity.’

‘Hi.’ Jim was at a loss so he just stuck out a hand and got a surprisingly firm handshake in response. ‘I’m Ross’ floormate.’

‘Oh.’ Verity looked a little bemused but gave him a friendly smile. ‘I wondered if Ross had managed to make any friends up there.’ She grinned. ‘He can be such a grump.’

Jim and Ross exchanged a quick look and then both turned as another woman came in from behind the staircase. She was also dark, but far more classically beautiful. She was in a white dress that should have looked frumpy but was perfectly elegant on her trim figure. She saw them standing there and her perfectly made up face went from neutral to slightly disapproving as she came over and offered Ross her cheek.

‘You’re late.’ she said and Ross flushed again. ‘Everyone is already sitting down to dinner. I even sent Verity upstairs to go and call you to say we were starting without you.’

‘I’m sorry, Mother.’ he replied. ‘You didn’t give me much notice.’

‘At least I told you.’ Grace countered and then her piercing eyes were on Jim. They were so dark they were almost black and he felt like they were boring through him like lasers. ‘And I don’t recall you saying you were bringing a guest.’ Her voice held the slightest of edges but it was enough and Jim instantly bridled at her condescending attitude.

‘This is Jim, Mother.’ Ross said but Jim could see that he was affected and that the tension was now back and coming off him in waves. ‘He’s at Blackwater with me.’

‘Mrs Poldark.’ Jim said, deciding to step in. ‘I’m sorry if it’s inconvenient. I can always just go and come fetch Ross later.’

‘You’re not staying?’ Grace dismissed Jim with a look and turned back to Ross. ‘But Elizabeth’s hear and you’ve barely seen her. She’ll be expecting you to stay.’ The _and so am I_ was left unsaid but it was resounding nonetheless.

‘I need to get back.’ Ross said. ‘So Jim offered to drive me down and I’ll be driving back. That way neither of us are going too tired.’

‘Nonsense.’ Grace was now bordering on snappish. ‘You and your friend can both stay here. I assume he’ll be joining us for dinner?’ Her eyes were narrowed as she took on Jim’s scruffy converse and faded jeans. He idly wondered what she would do when he took his leather jacket off and saw his tattoos. ‘I suppose we can always set another place.’

‘I wouldn’t like to impose.’ he said and saw a flash of panic cross Ross’ face.

‘It’s no imposition.’ Verity stepped in suddenly and then she was taking Jim’s arm. ‘Why don’t you come with me and you can meet the rest of the family.’ Her dark eyes were guarded and Jim had a sinking feeling that the night was going to go to hell in a handbasket. He allowed her to tow him away and then cast a glance back over his shoulder, feeling terrible when he saw Ross’ expression and knew that the panic was back.

Verity led him around the staircase and down a corridor. Then as quick as anything, she ducked into a doorway on the left and dragged him with her, shutting the door behind her.

‘Holy shit.’ She rounded on him. ‘I can’t believe you’re here.’ Her words were hissed and now Jim was completely confused.

‘You know who I am?’ he asked and Verity made a face at him.

‘Of course I do.’ she snorted. ‘I’m not a fucking idiot. And it’s kind of easy to pick up when Ross is crazy about someone because he talks about them non-stop.’ Now her smile was arch. ‘Just like he has with you.’

Jim was dumbstruck.

‘You know.’ he finally managed to get with words out and Verity nodded.

‘I knew before he even suspected.’ she said. ‘It’s been a fucking nightmare not saying anything today. That stupid bitch Elizabeth has been swanning around like she’s the fucking First Lady and I’ve had to keep my trap shut even though I’m a hundred percent sure there’s no fucking way it’s Ross’ baby.’ She folded her arms and now the way she was looking at Jim made him want to avoid her eyes. It was like being under a microscope. ‘Just like I’m a hundred percent sure you’re the boyfriend and not the floormate.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim had no other comeback. ‘Although I am actually also the floormate.’

‘But also the boyfriend.’ Verity pressed and he caved and nodded.

‘Yeah.’ he admitted. ‘I guess I am.’

‘Jesus.’ Verity’s eyes went wide and now Jim could definitely see the family resemblance. ‘Please tell me he’s not going to do anything stupid.’

‘If by stupid you mean not tell everyone that the baby’s not his and not come out, then sure. Why not?’ Jim watched for her reaction and was bemused when her face scrunched up and then burst out laughing.

‘Oh fuck.’ She was cackling again. ‘And I wasn’t even going to come. God, I am so glad I did.’ She grabbed Jim’s arm and they were on the move again. ‘Come on, loverboy. We need rinkside seats for this.’

**************

Grace was furious.’ Ross knew because her one eye was twitching minutely. It had been her tell since he was a kid.

‘Why is he even here?’ she hissed at him. ‘This is a family event. It’s completely inappropriate.’

‘He’s my friend.’ Ross was trying so hard not to let her cow him and he had to dig his nails into his palms to keep his voice steady. ‘He offered to bring me and I thought that it wouldn’t be that much of a big deal.’

‘You thought announcing your fiancee’s pregnancy and the arrival of my first grandchild wouldn’t be a...how did you put it...a big deal?’ Grace’s voice was scathing. ‘Sometimes I despair of your basic intelligence, Ross.’ She huffed in exasperation. ‘Well, he can stay for dinner I suppose. I assume he is aware of the happy event?’

‘Very aware.’ Ross said through gritted teeth. ‘I assume the whole family’s here?’ He was now starting to feel anger flickering at the complete lack of autonomy he had here. It was like his entire life meant nothing apart from what he could reflect onto his parents and he knew that whatever happened, by the end of the night he would be done with it.

**********

Jim looked at the assembled faces at the table and felt more out of place than he ever had in his entire life and that was including his high school hockey team where he’d been the smallest, mouthiest and gayest one there.

The Poldarks were dark almost to a person. He met Ross’ father Joshua, his uncle Charles, his Great Aunt Agatha and, of course, his cousin Francis. Another family, the Warleggans, were also in attendance as was the family priest Father Whittaker. Another couple was introduced as Ross’ best friend from MIT, a med student named Dwight Enys, along with his girlfriend Caroline Penvenen and her uncle Ray. They were old family friends of the Poldarks and part of the same social set according to Verity. The final couple were the Chynoweths, Elizabeth’s parents and they gave him barely any consideration, too busy fussing over their daughter.

And then there was Elizabeth herself, slender and ethereally pale. She was gorgeous and Jim felt incredibly jealous even just looking at her. She was also glaring at him like she knew he and Ross had been fucking each other’s brains out all week and Jim felt just spiteful enough to want to tell her every single detail and maybe elaborating on how he managed to make Ross come so hard just by eating his ass that he’d passed out.

Instead he behaved himself and was polite and respectful right up until he saw Ross trail in after Grace and then he got so angry that he wanted to flip the beautifully appointed dining room table. Next to him, Verity’s one eyebrow went up when she saw Ross’ face and then she gave Jim a sidelong look.

‘Showtime.’ she murmured and Jim clenched his fists under the table and hoped like hell he wouldn’t break anything. He couldn’t help but notice that Elizabeth’s smug smile was not returned by Ross and that when he sat down next to her, he all but flinched away when she reached for his hand. He also snuck a look at Francis and saw the absolute devastation in his light blue eyes (an anomaly that made him question whether Francis was an actual Poldark) and realised that the poor bastard actually seemed to love Elizabeth.

The dinner kicked off with Joshua announcing that they were gathered for a momentous occasion, droning on about family and continuing the Poldark line. Jim could see Ross get more and more uncomfortable as the minutes passed and then everyone was looking at him. Ross had his deer in the headlights expression on his face and Elizabeth was nudging him expectantly. All Jim could do was look right at him and will him to stand up for himself. Eventually Ross met his eyes and then his face hardened.

‘Oh crap.’ Verity breathed next to him and then her hand was clutching his and Jim’s heart was in his mouth because Ross was standing up.

**********

Ross couldn’t take any more. His father’s monologue had made him feel even worse and every time he looked at Elizabeth, even smelled her perfume, he felt nauseous. He locked eyes with Jim, seated as far away from as possible next to Verity, and he knew what he had to do.

‘I guess that hearing you’re going to be a father is probably one of the best things that could happen to you.’ Ross started and there were general nods and noises of agreement. He tooks a deep breath. ‘It’s too bad that I don’t know if that’s true and I am unlikely to ever find out.’ He let himself get lost in an ocean of blue-green, drawing strength from the way jim was looking at him. ‘The reason for that is that I’m gay. Elizabeth and I haven’t had sex in over a year, she’s having an affair with Francis and I’m pretty sure he’s the baby daddy.’ He watched as Jim broke out in a proud smile and that was all he needed. ‘Also, Jim’s not only my housemate at college, he’s also my boyfriend. He’s the one I do have sex with.’ He stopped speaking and looked around at the varying expressions of shock, amazement and disbelief. It was so quiet, he could have heard a pin drop.

Next to him, Elizabeth was white with anger. She got to her feet, fingers clutching her wine glass, the contents of which she threw in his face before dropping it to shatter on the floor and slapping him hard enough to make his ears ring.

That was the impetus everyone needed and they all started shouting at the same time. Ross put his hand to his face and grinned across the table at Jim, getting a wry thumbs up.

Dinner was officially over.


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, and the repercussions.

Jim was woken by the sound of Ross moving around the room and he squinted one eye open and looked at him. They had both crashed out the the second they had gotten inside the motel room and he was still tired from what had transpired the night before.

He’d been rather surprised at just how viciously Ross fought when his back was against the wall and more than a little proud at how fiesty Ross had been when finally letting go of everything that he’d kept bottled up all those years. Any expectation Jim might have had of fighting his battles for him had gone out the window the second Grace had opened her mouth to refute Ross’ statement and then he’d been away. It had really been something to witness and Jim had sat there with his mouth open and Verity digging her fingers into his arm as Ross’ dark eyes had blazed and his temper flared and then the shouting had really begun. 

It hadn’t taken long fore it to reach fishwife levels of screeching from Grace, Elizabeth, Elizabeth’s mother (Jim still didn’t know her name) along with Ross’ bellows of outrage and Joshua trying in vain to mollify everyone concerned. All the while Ross’ Aunt Agatha (who was by all accounts a hellion herself) sat cackling like a mad person into her glass of red wine. The accusations had flown thick and fast and at one point Charles had reached over and thwacked his errant son in the back of the head for knocking up his cousin’s fiancee and by that stage Jim had felt like he was in an episode of The Real Housewives of Boston, Massachusetts. 

It had finally come to a stop when Verity had stood up her self and yelled loud enough to silence everyone in her family and they’d all sat down as if by magic. Then she’d harangued her aunt and uncle on their outdated views on sexuality, called Elizabeth a promiscuous whore and torn a strip off her brother for being quote ‘ a complete and utter spineless prick’ before laying into all of them once again on Ross’ behalf by which time Ross had his most heartfelt expression of adoration directed at her and she’d basically told his parents that he was going back to Blackwater with Jim and that they were going to do nothing to interfere or she was going to use all her executive powers as the company’s attorney to rewrite the terms of Ross’ trust fund (it transpired that she was the family lawyer and in charge of all their affairs) so that he could walk right out of Nampara completely free of their shackles and independently wealthy. 

That was when everyone had gone rather quiet and Jim had realised that this was a big thing. 

Ross’ mouth had dropped open in shock, as had everyone else’s and then the protests had begun and Verity had grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Afterwards, while Ross and his parents were sequestered in the library and Elizabeth and her parents had stormed off in disgust, Verity had taken Jim into the kitchen and made them and her father and aunt tea and explained that the money that bankrolled the family fortunes and the Poldark Mining Corporation was gained from how the trust funds of herself, Ross and Francis had been invested. They were all due to inherit when they turned twenty-five and while she and Francis had no plans to take their money and run, Ross getting his hands on his money would have left a sizeable hole in the family fortunes. That meant that Grace and Joshua would have to play nicely in order to prevent that happening. 

Two hours later and Ross had reappeared, red-eyed and looking exhausted and Jim had called time, taking his arm and hauling out the house and back into the truck. Then he’d driven all the way back to Boston and beyond, stopping at a small motel about an hour out. Ross had gone and paid for a room while Jim had called the others and told them what had happened. He had been practically vibrating as he had watched how Ross walked with his head down and his shoulders slumped. He had looked morose and Jim had wanted nothing more than to take him back to Blackwater and wrap him in a blanket burrito until he smiled.

He had taken a couple of deep breaths and then made another call. The sound of people and music had filled the background and Jim had known that Rob was obviously having a couple of drinks with the guys that Jim looked on as an array of older uncles and brothers. Fishermen were a tight knit bunch and after his mom had died, they’d rallied round him and Rob and still did. 

‘Hey kiddo.’ Rob had sounded cheerful. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I need to ask a favour.’ Jim had said. He knew that his father could probably hear the seriousness in his voice and he had instantly agreed. 

‘What happened?’ he had asked and Jim had sighed in reply. 

‘Ross went through some heavy shit tonight.’ Rob had made a distressed noise. He knew about Ross and what Jim felt for him, but it had been very much in the abstract. Jim had had big plans of asking Ross over for Thanksgiving dinner to introduce them properly but circumstances meant that there was no way he’ be taking no for an answer on that one now. 

‘What do you need?’ he had asked and Jim had felt a wave of love and gratitude swamp him, forever thankful that he’d ended up with the father he had. 

‘I’m going to help him as far as college goes so he’s responsible for things.’ he had replied. ‘His folks are going to keep paying his tuition and hold up their side of things but I have a feeling that he’s going to need somewhere to crash in the holidays. I thought he might come stay with us, if that’s okay.’

‘Of course he can stay with us.’ Rob hadn’t even hesitated. ‘I’d be pissed if you thought otherwise.’ He had moved and Jim had heard the sounds of the bar die away. ‘Tell him he can use our address to for any correspondance the college needs to send if that helps.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Jim had leaned back against the headrest. ‘He’s really laid out so we’re going to stay over tonight and be back in the morning.’

‘Some people are just assholes, James.’ Rob had said. ‘Nothing you can do about that. I’m glad they didn’t kick him to the curb though.’

‘They didn’t really had a choice.’ Jim had watched as Ross came out the reception. ‘How the fuck do you treat your kid like that?’ 

‘Christ knows.’ Rob had said. ‘Where are you staying?’

‘At a motel just outside Boston.’ Jim had told him. ‘I don’t either of us are in a fit state to drive. It got pretty ugly. Ross was kind of a firecracker though. You should have seen him. If I wasn’t already attracted, I sure as fuck would be now.’

‘Forget attracted.’ Rob had chuckled. ‘You always had a mouth on you which is why you appreciate it. I like to think you got it from me, but in all honesty that’s your mama talking. She never backed down from a fight and neither do you, so it’s not surprising that you’ve fallen for him.’

‘You think?’ Jim hadn’t been able to stop smiling at the memory of Ross taking his parents on over the dinner table. 'You should have seen their faces. I think he surprised the shit out of them.’

‘I can only imagine.’ Rob replied, his voice full of good humour. ‘And can I just say that I think you love this boy.’

‘Shit.’ Jim had huffed, feeling ridiculously happy. ‘I think I do too. I got to go. I’ll call you in the morning.’

‘Stay safe.’ Rob had said. ‘Love you, kiddo.’

‘Love you too.’ Jim had hung up as the passenger door opened. ‘All set?’

Ross gave him a tired smile and held up a key. 

‘This is starting to become a habit.’ he had said and Jim hadn’t let him get any further. Instead he had caught Ross by the back of the neck and pulled him in, kissing him hard and not letting him go until he felt him relax a little. 

‘I am really fucking proud of you.’ he had murmured and felt Ross shudder under his hand. ‘You’re so much more than they think you are. You’re not a fuck up or a deadweight or any of those things they’ve called you in the past. You’re talented and intelligent and you play like a fucking angel. You’re probably the best person I’ve ever been with and every time I look at you I want to keep you.’

‘For how long?’ Ross had asked, his voice shaky like he couldn’t bring himself to believe anything Jim was saying. 

‘For as long as you let me.’ he had replied. ‘And when we get up in the morning, we’re going back to Blackwater and you’re going to get your life sorted out. I’ll help you and as long as you need one, you’ve got a place to stay. I called my dad and he said you’re welcome for as long as you need.’

That had seemed to completely knock Ross over and his face creased up as he smiled brilliantly, all the weight he’d been carrying on his shoulders now gone as if by magic.

‘Thank you.’ He’d looked at Jim head on and cupped his face. ‘Although I don’t think you should expect to be invited back anytime soon. My mother thinks you’ve corrupted me.’

‘Well, she’s not completely wrong.’ Jim had grinned. ‘Now let’s get your ass inside and we can get some sleep. I don’t know about you but watching you yelling at homophobic assholes kind of wears me out.’ 

‘Hey.’ Ross had had an even wider smile on his face. ‘At least if we get married you’ll never have to deal with the in-laws.’ 

It was testament to how deep Jim was in that the thought hadn’t even made him uncomfortable, let alone making him want to head for the hills as the first sign of commitment usually did. 

‘Verity can come.’ he had replied. ‘I like her. And your Aunt Agatha. She’s pretty cool for an old broad.’ 

That had been the last of it as they’d stumbled into the hotel room and gone straight to sleep, both of them passing out almost as soon as their heads had hit the pillows. 

Now he stuck one arm behind his head and watched as Ross stretched and turned to look at him. His face was still creased with sleep, but Jim could see something new there, the wariness Ross had seemed to permanently carry with him gone. 

‘Hey.’ He moved onto his side and held out a hand. ‘You okay?’

Ross smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, folding his fingers into Jim’s. 

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘In think this is the first morning I’ve woken up feeling...free.’ He shrugged. ‘Last night feels like some kind of weird hallucination though.’ 

‘That is something I would definitely agree with.’ Jim rolled into the pillow. ‘Your family are batshit crazy.’

‘Truth.’ Ross laughed and stood up. ‘I’m going to shower and celebrate the fact that I no longer actually have to speak to them unless I want to.’ He leaned in and cupped Jim’s face like he had the night before and kissed him slow and long. By the time Ross let him go, Jim was breathless and well on the way to being hard. 

‘Maybe I can come wash your back?’ He smiled at how Ross’ hazel eyes were sparkling. 

‘Only if you sing to me.’ He ran a fingertip over Jim’s mouth. ‘I’m thinking something from the Aristocats.’

***********

Briar House was quiet when they finally made it back more than six hours later. Ross had been quiet and contemplative in the car on the way, staring out the window as Jim had driven but it had been vastly different to the way he’d been on the way down, the stress and edginess coming off him in waves. Now he was loose limbed and sprawled on the seat and just looking at him like that made Jim’s heart quicken. 

He pulled up outside the house and turned off the engine. Next to him Ross sat up, opening his door and more or less falling out the truck. Jim did the same and they started towards the steps once they had closed the doors, drifting into each other’s space. 

‘Christ.’ Ross yawned. ‘I could sleep for a week.’ He ran a hand through his mussed curls and then caught Jim’s hand, pulling him in and kissing him once before releasing him again. ‘Thank you for coming with me.’

‘No problem.’ Jim yawned in sympathy. They climbed the stairs and then turned as the sound of galloping hooves reached them just in time to see Garrick bolting past the house, lead rope trailing and a look of mutiny on his long-nosed face. 

They turned to look at each other and then back as Anne and Demelza hurtled after the errant llama. Anne waved and kept going, but Demelza slowed and gave them a quizzical look. 

‘Where the hell have you two been?’ she asked. ‘You just took off.’ 

‘Long story.’ Ross replied. He gave Jim a sidelong smile. ‘Let’s just say my life has taken a couple of interesting turns in the past twenty-four hours.’

‘Good ones, I hope.’ Demelza said, her eyes darting to Jim. 

‘Yeah.’ Ross said, and now his hand as sliding into Jim’s. ‘Really good.’ He tugged on Jim’s hand. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to drag my boyfriend to bed and leave you to chase that menace that ran past.’ 

‘You better not let Anne hear you call her that.’ Demelza cackled and then took off again. 

‘Guess that makes it official then.’ Jim said and watched Ross shrug, the lazy insouciance of the gesture world’s away from the person who’d been so buttoned up when he’d arrived at Blackwater only a couple of months before. 

‘Guess so.’ he replied and pulled Jim to the front door and into the house. 

They found Silver, Ben and Billy all in the lounge, watching Caddyshack and stoned off their collective faces. The coffee table was littered with Cheeto packets and soda cans and a joint still smouldered in the ashtray next to Billy’s huge feet. 

‘Jeff go home finally?’ Jim asked as he went over and liberated a still full packet and a couple of sodas, passing them to Ross. 

‘He’s got an early class tomorrow.’ Billy drawled, slumping down even further into the couch where he was sitting next to Ben. ‘He’s coming back next weekend though.’ He grinned at them. ‘Looks like Silver and Ben are the only ones without a hook-up.’ 

‘Fuck you, bro.’ Ben threw a handful of Cheetos at him. ‘That’s ‘cause I’m not a slut like you who falls in guys’ laps like some sort of floozy.’ 

‘Worked though.’ Billy said with a toothy smile. 

‘We’re going to bed.’ Jim told them. ‘Nobody even think about talking to us for at least twenty-four hours.’ 

‘Sure thing, dude.’ Ben waved a hand over the arm of the couch. ‘Hey, we’re getting take-out later, you two in?’

‘Sure.’ Ross was already halfway out the room. Jim went to catch up and they drifted up the stairs. At the doors to their rooms they stopped and Ross sighed softly and squeezed Jim’s hand. 

‘That meant a lot that you came with me.’ he murmured. ‘I appreciate it.’ 

Jim moved in and caught him by the front of his t-shirt, kissing him and nudging his nose with his when they parted. 

‘I’m glad I could do that for you.’ he countered. ‘I know how hard it was and I’m amazed at how well you handled it.’

‘It feels weird.’ Ross admitted. ‘But good too, like I can breathe again.’ The corner of his mouth quirked. ‘I really wouldn’t want to be Francis today though.’

‘What do you think they’ll do?’ Jim asked. 

‘Well, if Francis wants her he should go get her.’ Ross replied. He put his arms around jim and leaned in, noses brushing. ‘I know that I’m not going to let anything stand in the way of getting what I want anymore.’ 

‘And what’s that?’ Jim slid his hands under Ross’ shirt.

‘I want to play music.’ Ross smiled. ‘I want to live my own life. I want to fuck you stupid every day and see if maybe we’re meant to be together for a long time.’ His eyes were still a little guarded. ‘What do you think?’

‘I think that’s the best thing you’ve ever said.’ Jim replied and kissed him. He was interrupted though by a demanding mew and the feel of Mr Black twining between his ankles. He laughed as he pulled away, picking his cat up and cradling him so Mr Black could bat at his nose and purr like a boat engine. ‘How do you feel about being an adoptive father?’

‘Are you kidding?’ Ross laughed. ‘I think I fell in love with him before I fell in love with you.’

Jim was caught off guard by that and when he gaped at Ross he could see he was too, clearly not meaning to blurt the sentiment out loud like that. All the same, it felt right to him. 

‘Do you mean it?’ he asked and Ross looked like he was about to blot, then swallowed hard and nodded. 

‘I think so.’ he replied. ‘What about you?’

‘I think I might love you too.’ Jim said, completely serious now. ‘And that I want you to come home with me for Thanksgiving. I want you to meet my dad.’ 

‘Okay.’ Ross nodded. ‘I’d like that.’ He kissed Jim back, smiling against his mouth and pushing him in the direction of his room, fumbling for the door handle so they could stumble inside and slam it behind them. 

***********

A couple of weeks later and Ross finds himself back in Jim’s truck. He’s nervous, a shopping bag full of beer and chips at his feet as Jim drove them up the coast. They are staying for the long weekend, the rest of the Caterwaulers scattered to the winds and his family not particularly unhappy about the fact that he won’t be coming back to Boston. 

There’d been conversations with Verity and she’d told him how Charles and Elizabeth’s parents had steamrollered them into getting married and so all the arrangements were still in place, only with Ross’ name erased. He found it hilarious that he’d been so easily replaced, but also incredibly relieved as well. At least his parents were off his back and Francis seemed to be delighted with the turn of events, even if Elizabeth was still spitting according to Verity. She had, however, managed to talk Francis into making their wedding even more extravagant and the pages of the social magazines his mother was addicted to were filled with spreads of the Poldarks all pictured smiling in a particularly brittle fashion.

It had been unanimously decided that Ross would not attend.

‘So it’s not going to be anything fancy.’ Jim was saying. ‘Just the four of us and whoever decides to rock up for April’s pie.’ He grinned. ‘Most do. Her pie is legendary.’ 

Ross smiled and wondered what it would be like. Thanksgiving at the Poldark house was formal to a fault, everything laid on with a maximum of pomp and very little in the way of actual family bonding. 

They got to Jim’s hometown, and he looked out the windows at the clapboard houses and bait shops as they drove past the small harbour and up the hill towards the bluff. Jim’s house was on the right, the backyard effectively looking over the sea and it was painted a faded pale green. There was another truck parked in the drive and the sound of barking when they pulled up. The front door opened and two flat coated retrievers spilled out, bouncing around the car as they got out. Jim laughed and undid his seatbelt. 

‘I hope you like dogs.’ he said. ‘That’s Ahab and Ishmael.’ he grinned. ‘Dad’s kind of a Melville fan.’

Ross barely managed to get out his side before he was happily mauled, fending off tongues and questing noses as Rob came out after them. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt under a plaid flannel, his ash blond hair a little on the shaggy side and sporting an impressive set of whiskers. 

‘Hey kid.’ He came over and hauled Jim into a bear hug. 

‘Hi Dad.’ Jim let him go and nodded over at Ross. ‘This is Ross.’

‘Ross.’ Rob strode over and Ross shook his hand, wincing a little at his strong grip. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’ His smile was friendly and dimpled, just like his son’s. 

‘You too, sir.’ Ross returned the smile. ‘Thank you for inviting me.’

‘Are you kidding.’ Rob winked at him in a conspiratorial manner. ‘You’re the first actual boyfriend I’m getting to meet. I wouldn’t be missing this for anything.’ He patted Ross on the shoulder. ‘Unless of course you’re a Patriot’s fan. That could be a dealbreaker.’ There was a loud snort from across the truck where Jim was unpacking their bags. 

‘I'm not.’ Ross confessed. 'It's a source of great disappointment to my father and uncle and they have no qualms about telling me that on a regular basis.' That made Rob burst out laughing. 

‘In that case you just might be alright, kid.’ he said. ‘And call me Rob.’


End file.
